The Change in the Events
by FictionWriter91
Summary: What if Zack had come clean about being Gormogon approaching him? What if things change drastically because of this? What if Brennan confronted her feelings for Booth sooner due to his fake funeral? How would things change?
1. Gormo--what?

**Here is my first attempt at Bones fanfiction. I always felt it was unfair to do that to Zack, so here's my version of a different series of events. I plan to continue on into season 4.**

"Stop breathing down my neck. I'll have your results soon enough."

"I'm just watching. There's no breathing."

"I can feel your breath on my skin. It's unnerving."

"I am two feet away from you, Bones," Booth said, stepping away two feet just before she looked. She frowned at him. He flashed her a grin in return.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was observing the bite marks on the jawbone she believed were made from the Gormogon. This whole serial killer business was making her uncomfortable, not that she'd admit that to anyone. What was even more uncomfortable was where her mind was starting to go when Booth was breathing down her neck. She looked at him again, finding him to be looking up at the ceiling instead of her. She wished he wouldn't stand so close all the time. It was distracting. She was still very angry with him for faking his death and even more angry at herself for being so upset about it. It was unraveling feelings she had been stuffing down for the last three years. She had only felt mildly better after barging into his house and shouting at him. She wasn't sure where they stood right now. Looking at Booth, he seemed to think everything was just fine. This also annoyed her.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zack said, coming into the room. He ignored Booth. Brennan wished they would get along, but she was unsure of how to fix that relationship. She wasn't the best person at relationships. She decided that if Zack wanted a good relationship with Booth, she was better off not becoming involved.

"What is it, Zack?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Alone."

"Booth?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We have suspects in this building. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Booth! I think I would recognize a cannibal when I see one," Brennan insisted. "And Zack is far from it." He shook his head.

"I really need to talk to you," Zack said, more urgently. He felt a little hurt that Booth thought him capable of eating human flesh.

"Well, Zack, I think you're just going to have to talk to me here," Brennan said. Zack shuffled his feet nervously. "Zack?"

"Spit it out Zack," Booth said. "Is it about Gormagoop?"

"Gormogon!" Brennan shouted, annoyed.

"Whatever," Booth dismissed her. "Zack?"

"Okay," Zack said. "But hear me out before you judge."

"What is it, Zack?" Brennan asked again, feeling worried.

"Gormogon asked me to be his new apprentice," Zack said, wincing. Both of them snapped their heads up.

"What?!" Brennan asked harshly.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Zack squeaked, backing away as Booth charged toward him, hand pulling his cuffs out.

"Booth! We promised to hear him out," Brennan reminded him. Booth stopped, inches from Zack.

"So talk," Booth said. "I don't have much patience for serial killers."

"I'm not a killer!" Zack squealed, holding his hands out. "I thought if I told you about it then we could catch him."

"How?" Brennan asked.

"I agreed to his proposal, but only to help us catch him. I have no interest in his religion or what he does. I thought we could set a trap for him," Zack said hurriedly. "I took the skeleton to prove my allegiance, but I can get it back when I take you to him." Booth couldn't help but give Zack credit for this idea, but he wasn't all convinced.

"Ahhh!" Zack cried when Booth grabbed his shoulder and shoved him into the wall.

"Booth!"

"Listen here, Zack," Booth said. "If you're messing with me, if you're lying to me..."

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" Zack gasped. "I'm really not!"

"Let him go, Booth," Brennan said, pulling Booth off. His veins were showing in his temple. "Zack, I appreciate you telling me this. I think you made the right decision."

"That's what I came to the conclusion of," Zack said, nodding. "It made more logical sense."

"Okay, so now what?" Booth asked her.

"I'm meeting him tonight at the cemetery," Zack explained. "You could bring a team there." Booth turned and left without another word.

"Is he angry at me?" Zack asked Brennan.

"I don't know," Brennan sighed. "Just, help me with this. We'll discuss your plan when he comes back." The two of them set to work on the jawbone. Zack felt very relieved to have disclosed his plan to Brennan. He wished Booth hadn't been there though. The man terrified him.

 **FBI Office**

"So Zack just told you all this right now?" Sweets asked as Booth paced his office.

"Yea. So, do you believe him?"

"Why would he make this up? It seems like he saw an opportunity to help us and has acted on it," Sweets said thoughtfully.

"I just don't want this to be a trap," Booth said. "I don't trust a lot of people right now. Including you."

"Oh, thanks," Sweets said sarcastically.

"You kind of came along around the time this started," Booth said. "You could be in on it all."

"Booth! Come on," Sweets said nervously. Booth squinted at him hard. "I'm not!"

"Yea, well, we can't be too careful. Jones!" Booth shouted to a colleague. "Take Sweets into the holding room."

"Wait, no!" Sweets shouted. "I'm not in on this!"

"Grounds?" Jones asked Booth.

"I think he could be with Gormagonzola," Booth said. "He was pushing us to put the mandible on the skeleton earlier."

"Gormogon!" Sweets corrected impatiently. "And no, I'm not! It was only to reassure the guy we were..."

"Come with me," Jones said, hauling Sweets away.

"Booth!" Sweets shouted as they went. Booth ignored him. He was listening to his gut. There was no way he was taking a chance on anyone right now.

 **The Jeffersonian**

"I'm really nervous," Zack said while Booth wired him up. "What if he checks for this stuff? What if he kills me?"

"He won't. If he does, well, then we tried," Booth replied.

"Booth!" Brennan scolded. She felt like she was always scolding him. "He's terrified. Don't make it worse." Booth just grunted in return. Once he'd wired up Zack with listening devices, he stepped back.

"You're on," he said. He got ready to leave.

"I'm coming too," Brennan said.

"No. Absolutely not," Booth said, still walking away.

"He's my assistant!" Brennan called, chasing after him. "And I think after the stunt you pulled earlier allows me to accompany you."

"How does following protocol of National Security allow you to do what you want?" Booth asked impatiently. "We went over this!"

"You owe me," Brennan said fiercely. "And I'm coming." They stopped, facing each other. Booth looked over at Zack, who was visibly shaking.

"Fine. No guns, and do not interfere," Booth snapped. Brennan signaled to Zack to follow. He charged out the door and into his SUV. Zack was to go on his own and they'd meet him at the cemetery.

"He needs to buck up," Booth said as they drove. "Gormogalooza is gonna know something's up."

"It's Gormogon, Booth. Say it with me. Gor-mo-gon," Brennan drew it out for him. Booth turned and stared. She stared back.

"I really don't care," he said finally. "What I do care about is Zack screwing this up on us."

"He'll do his best. He's not FBI he's a scientist. Give him some credit for what he's doing right now," Brennan said.

"I'm trying, Bones, but I still feel like something's up."

"He wouldn't lie."

"People who tell half truths don't believe they're lying," Booth pointed out.

"I know Zack," Brennan argued. "He's not lying to me." Booth waved his hand dismissively, ending the conversation. They approached the edge of the cemetery and parked.

"Now what?" Brennan asked.

"We wait."

 **The Cemetery-Zack**

Zack put on a brave face. He was terrified of Gormogon. He really was. This guy could slit his throat in seconds if he found out what Zack was doing, but he didn't care. He was doing this for his country. The man was wrong, and he needed to be stopped. Hodgins had seemed betrayed almost when he told him about what he had done with the skeleton. Angela had taken his explanation very well, as did Cam. Zack felt mixed feelings about it all. If he was doing the right thing, then how come Booth and Hodgins seemed so angry about it? He shook his head, getting the thoughts out. He didn't have time for analyzing right now. He heard the engine noise of the motorbike. He felt his heart jump. It was time.

 **The Cemetery-Booth & Brennan**

They saw the motorbike go past. Booth recognized the same man from before when he had tried to kill them with the bomb as well as the little boy at the pool.

"Showtime," he said, getting ready.

"What do I do?"

"Stay here."

"You agreed I could come!"

"Yes, and you're here. I didn't say anything about being involved," Booth said. He loaded his shotgun loudly.

"Booth! Arrgghh!" Brennan shouted when he got out. She fumed. She was not being left out of this. She grabbed her gun from her purse and got out as well without Booth seeing her.

 **The Cemetery-Zack**

"Are you ready for your first meal?" Gormogon asked. Zack nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He followed Gormogon over to a massive tomb-like structure. Another skeleton? he was thinking, remembering the last one his friends had found. Zack looked backwards, trying to see Booth. He saw a quick movement in the shadows. He tried to feel safe knowing that there was a whole team nearby.

"What?" Gormogon asked sharply. Zack spun around. He hadn't realized Gormogon had stopped. "Who are you looking for?"

"N-nobody," Zack stammered.

"Liar!" Gormogon shouted. He made to pull out some kind of weapon. The knife, Zack figured, but Zack didn't hang around to see. He bolted hard and fast. He could hear Gormogon chasing him. Zack threw a glance behind, and while he did this, he tripped. Zack cried out in pain as he landed hard. It was all over. He was dead. He covered his head with his arms and squeezed his eyes shut. Oddly enough, he had a thought about God and whether or not He really existed. A shot was fired, and Zack flinched hard, screaming. The pain never came. He looked up cautiously. Dr. Brennan was standing there with her gun out, looking down at Gormogon.

"Bones!" Booth shouted angrily. He came up beside her. "What did I explicitly tell you?!"

"Lucky I didn't listen!" she shouted back. "Zack would have died!"

"I was right here!" Booth argued. "He wasn't going to die!"

"Then how come I was the one who shot him?!" Brennan snapped.

"Guys!" Zack yelled. They turned to look at him. "Thank you." Then he passed out.

 **Please tell me what you think. I'm nervous writing Bones fanfiction. I am studying the episodes and scripts to make sure things sound right.**


	2. London, Baby!

**Thank you, thank you, thank your for the reviews! I'm very stoked about this story now, and I've started watching season 4 so I can get some more ideas. I hope you like this chapter.**

Brennan was in her office sifting through file folders trying not to think about the past week's events. It all seemed surreal at times. Zack was put on a suspension for being solicited by a serial killer and stealing a skeleton without consulting her or Booth. He had taken this punishment with grace as he knew he could be in more trouble than he was in. Two months off was appealing to him anyway. Brennan perused through the names of the interns Cam was forcing her to choose to come work at the Jeffersonian in Zack's absence. Each one seemed dedicated to the job and had certain unique qualities she admired, but she could only choose six, which was making everything difficult. She already decided that Dr. Clark Edison should return as he was very helpful in the past during Zack's absence to Iraq and with her father's case. That left five others to choose. She picked up another file.

"Wendell Bray," she murmured to herself, reading his qualifications and education background. He'd gained a scholarship to help him be an intern. She went through his capabilities and mentally ticked off the ones she approved of. He'd make a great fit she believed. She picked up another one-Colin Fisher. She was intrigued by his thesis of how bones scatter when they fall. She set his aside with Edison and Bray's. Then she sighed, resting her head in her hands. This was getting tiring.

"Bones?" Booth's voice entered her ears, making her look up to the doorway. He stood there, hesitant. Things had been tense between them since she shot Gormogon. Even though it was cleared as a clean hit, she felt he was still angry she had done it.

"Come in," she gestured. He sauntered in, feeling relieved she let him do so. He was thinking she was still pissed that he faked his death.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, plopping down onto the chair in front of her.

"Going through potential interns," she explained. He picked up a file.

"Oooh who's this?" he asked, examining it.

"Booth!" she snapped, reaching for it. "You can't read those!" He held it out of her reach.

"'Facts are the reliable blocks of everything?'" he read, laughing. "Who are these people?"

"Geniuses," she shot at him, snatching it out of his hands. She looked at it because what Booth read had sounded interesting.

"You're not seriously considering that one?" he said, pointing. She glared at him.

"Vincent Nigel-Murray," she said out loud. "He seems like a good candidate. Very factual. I like that."

"You're just picking him to spite me," Booth scoffed. She shook her head.

"On the contrary. He had interested me before you came in here and started mocking my people."

"Your people?" Booth laughed.

"Yes! You have the military and the FBI as your people, and I have my scientists as mine," she commented.

"I'm not one of your people?" he asked, faking outrage.

"I haven't decided," she said dismissively. He hid a smile.

"So how many do you have to pick?" he asked, looking at the big stack.

"Six," she replied. She picked up another file, placing it in front of her. Booth read it upside down.

"Arastoo Vazoozoo?" he asked.

"Vaziri."

"What kind of name is that?"

"He's from Iran," Brennan answered.

"Okay," he said.

"I think he sounds brilliant," she went on. She added him to the pile with the others. This was getting easier. The more he picked on her choices, the more she wanted them.

"One more?"

"Yes. I've already decided. Daisy Wick. She appeals to me very much," Brennan replied. She picked up the others who didn't make the cut. In a way, this saddened her. She wished she could take them all. They'd learn a lot from her.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Booth asked, watching her put the files in her drawer across the room.

"What? I'm not mad at you," she said.

"You're not?"

"No. We discussed why you faked your death and didn't tell your best partner, but if you feel we need to discuss it further..."

"No! No, no," Booth cut her off. "It's been discussed."

"Good. Now, will you tell me why you're angry at me?"

"Who said I was?"

"I can tell. You were angry that I took your kill shot at Gormogon," she said matter of factly.

"I wasn't...I'm not..." Booth spluttered. "I was annoyed that you didn't listen to me. You could have been killed."

"Clearly I wasn't. Yet, I still get the impression you're angry with me," she pressed. He sat there, exhaling deeply. She raised her brow at him to prompt an answer.

"I just...I get scared when you run out into the field," he started. "I worry that you'll get into trouble that I can't save you from."

"You don't have to save me. I have a gun," she intercepted. He held up his hand to stop her.

"Will you let me finish?" he asked. She nodded. "I got angry because I didn't know you were out there with me. I thought you were safe in the car. It just reminded me of how I could have failed to protect you."

"Booth..."

"Bones, I really do care about you, and that's why I got angry. You get angry at those you..." he stopped abruptly. Brennan cocked her head.

"Those you what?" she asked. He met her eyes, hesitating. "Booth?"

"Hey, you guys," Angela said, entering suddenly and making both of them jump. "Whoa. Did I just kill a mood?" she asked, looking intrigued.

"No, not at all," Brennan said quickly. "What is it, Angela?" Booth felt a little relieved to be off the hook but also disappointed. He'd been going back and forth with deciding whether or not he should confess his feelings, but there just never seemed to be a right time.

"I heard something about you two going to London?" Angela asked. "Thought I'd come wish you well."

"You're going to London too?" Booth asked, incredulous.

"Yes. I am attending the Oxford University to give a speech. I'm also meeting with Dr. Ian Wexler, a colleague of mine," Brennan explained.

"That's exciting!" Angela said before Booth could say anything. "Why are you going, Booth?"

"To give a lecture at Scotland Yard," Booth answered absently. They were going together? How ironic was that? "When were you going to tell me?" he asked Brennan.

"I figured you already knew," Brennan shrugged. He stared at her. "Clearly not."

"I'm heading out anyway," Angela said, noticing there was a mood here. "Just wanted to wish you luck!" She gave Brennan a big hug before exiting.

"So we're going to London," Booth said again.

"Yes," Brennan agreed. She crossed her arms. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course!" he grinned. "London baby!" He raised his hand towards her.

"I don't know what that means," she said, confused.

"Just give me a high five," he instructed.

"Why?"

"Because."

"I don't see the point."

"It's the principal," he said. She wrinkled her nose at him. He sighed loudly, dropping his hand. "Fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the airport?" she asked.

"I can pick you up," he offered.

"Okay. See you at seven?"

"Sure." He stood to leave. She smiled at him, which made him feel a little better about their relationship.

"Goodnight," she said as he walked out.

"Goodnight," he replied, waving. He had a spring in his step now. He and Bones were going to London.

 **Hodgins & Zack**

"So you really weren't working with him?" Hodgins asked Zack. They were at home eating pizza and drinking beer while Planet Earth played in the background. Zack still lived in the apartment attached to Hodgins's home.

"No!" Zack exclaimed. "For the last time, I was not working with Gormogon! He thought I could be persuaded to work with him, but I didn't. I used it to help us catch him."

"Okay," Hodgins said. "I feel a little better."

"It's the beer," Zack pointed out. "It's well known that alcohol messes with our judgment."

"That's not helping your case," Hodgins commented.

"Right. Sorry," Zack said. "Do you think Dr. Brennan will even let me come back to work?"

"Dude, relax. She already misses you. We have to put up with interns until you come back," Hodgins said.

"Interns? Oh," Zack responded, worried. "They might be better than me."

"Zack! You're the best. You're not fired, just suspended. Trust me, Brennan would pick you over anyone else in a heartbeat. Now, can we stop talking and watch this?" Hodgins asked, gesturing to the TV.

"Okay," Zack agreed. He was just glad he hadn't lost his best friend. That would have been detrimental to him.

"Knock, knock!" Angela called, coming into the house. "Where are you guys?"

"In here!" Hodgins called. She entered, carrying wings.

"Ooohh baby you know me too well," he crowed, planting a kiss on her lips. Zack averted his eyes. He still wasn't used to seeing this type of display between the two of them.

"Hey, Zack," Angela said. "I brought you some mac and cheese."

"Thanks, Angela," Zack replied, taking it from her. She knew him well too.

"So what are we watching?" she asked, plopping down onto the couch beside Hodgins. He wrapped an arm around her immediately.

"Planet Earth," Zack answered.

"Sounds exciting," Angela said sarcastically. She rested her head on Hodgins's shoulder.

"Just wait," he told her. "You'll get into it." Zack disagreed. Angela wasn't really the science type.

"You'll like the photography and scenery," Zack told her, trying to make her feel better. She laughed.

"Thanks for trying, Zack," she smiled. Zack glowed inside. He always held a special place in his heart for Angela. He had been jealous at first that she chose Jack Hodgins over him, but he soon let it go as he had found other women that interested him more and were into his lifestyle. He rested his arms behind his head. This was exactly what he wanted from life. Hanging out with his best friends and enjoying some good television. He couldn't ask for more.

 **London, England**

"Hey, Booth!" Brennan shouted, waking Booth up. He jolted awake, jumping up.

"Yea, I'm here. What's up?" he asked, making the crowd titter with laughter. Then he realized where he was. She gestured for him to stand, which he did.

"Agent Booth is not the logical empiricist that I am," Brennan went on with her speech as he stood there feeling ridiculous. "And I'm learning more each day how to be more like the intuitive humanist he is. What he's taught me is that we scientists need to be armed with more than just logic." She smiled at him warmly. He flushed. He had no idea he had any impact on her that way. His eyes flicked over to Ian Wexler, who was also looking rather warmly at Brennan. Booth didn't like the guy very much. He got the impression that Wexler just wanted into Brennan's pants, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"You can sit down, Booth," Brennan said, making him feel embarrassed again. She smiled brightly at Wexler. Booth sighed. This trip wasn't going at all the way he was hoping it would. Once the lecture was over, he trailed after Brennan outside.

"Did you like my speech?" she asked him, looking hopeful. "Or was it too much?"

"It was good. I liked the part you said about me," he grinned at her

"That's because you slept throughout the rest," she pointed out, disappointed.

"It's not my fault the damn boobies made me drink beer last night!" he defended himself.

"Bobbies, Booth. They're bobbies not boobies."

"They were girls with boobs, hence boobies," Booth explained. Brennan rolled her eyes at him. She felt disappointed again that he had been out with girls last night. This was surprising to her. Booth changed the subject quickly.

"So what's with Wexler?" he asked.

"What about him?"

"He seems interested in you very much," Booth said.

"Is he?" she asked, playing along and fluffing her hair suddenly as Ian came into view. Booth groaned inwardly. Him and his big mouth.

"What a fabulous lecture," Ian said, coming up to her smiling. Brennan thanked him. He was charming and had made hints about a date, but Brennan hadn't accepted yet. She wasn't sure why.

"A moment with my colleague?" Ian asked Booth.

"Sure. Whatever. She's not my property," he replied. Brennan shot him a quizzical look that made him cringe inside. He was not on his game today.

"Why don't we have dinner tonight?" Ian asked once out of Booth's earshot.

"Because I've been warned about you," Brennan answered.

"That makes me sound dangerous," Ian laughed. "Which I can assure you, I'm not." His phone rang. He ignored it while staring at Brennan, waiting for an answer.

"You should get that," she said. Ian sighed, answering his phone. He gestured for her to stay.

"Murder you say?" he said into the phone. Brennan's ears perked. He hung up. "Are you interested?"

"Very!" she agreed.

"Then grab your cowboy and let's go," Ian said.

"Oh, don't call him that," she said quickly.

"Why? Is that an insult?"

"No. He'd love it. I'd rather his head not get too big right now as I need it," she explained.

"Ah," Ian said.

 **At the Crime Scene**

The car was pulled out, making Booth feel sad. He never liked drowning victims. He always thought it was a terrifying way to die as you could try to hold out as long as you could instead of being dead in an instant. A black haired woman made her way towards them.

"Inspector Cate Pritchard," she said to Brennan warmly, shaking her hand.

"This is my partner..." Brennan began.

"Booth!" Cate smiled hugely. "We met at his lecture already."

"Were you one of his 'boobies' last night?" Brennan wanted to know.

"Excuse me?" Cate asked, confused.

"She's joking," Booth cut in, going red. "Bones, get back to the bones." Brennan hid her smirk. She enjoyed making him uncomfortable in front of other women.

"Female. Late teens to early twenties," Brennan confirmed. "Penetrating trauma to the parietal bone."

"That's Portia's description," Cate agreed. "And what?"

"She was hit on the head with a sharp object," Wexler translated. Cate gave him a look in return.

"It's like watching an English version of ourselves," Booth said to Brennan.

"What?"

"Nevermind. So, when do I get a gun?" Booth asked Cate.

"I'll try to get you clearance, but don't get your hopes up," Cate answered. "However, since Portia and her family are American, we will need FBI on the case, so you might get lucky."

"I believe in luck," Booth winked. Brennan rolled her eyes. She did not.

"Everything needs to go to the Jeffersonian," Brennan instructed, moving things along.

"Yup," Booth agreed. "It all goes there." Cate looked at him curiously. He shrugged.

"Come on," Brennan said to him, starting off.

"Where can I get a car?" he asked Cate.

 **What did you think?**


	3. Angst All Around

**Thank you Lachelle Nepper for your review. I'm glad you found it interesting! I really hope you guys like this chapter as well.**

"This is a very small car," Brennan pointed out as they sped along the roads. "And you really need to stay on the left side. I'm a good driver, so let me drive."

"Nuh uh," Booth said, yanking the wheel to redirect the car back into the left lane, tires squealing. "And just so you know, I was going for the James Bond car, but apparently Aston means Austin to these people."

"Yes, it happens all the time. I really think you should let her or me drive," Cate suggested from the backseat. "You're making me a bit nauseous."

"Dear me," Booth said in an English accent. "Terribly sorry."

"That's not funny, Booth," Brennan hissed. Cate just laughed.

"It's all right. You should hear me mock an American accent," she winked at Brennan.

"Can we focus here?" Booth snapped. "I said it once I'll say it again: just because they're Dukes and Lords doesn't mean they're not murderers, and at home we'd have them in our interrogation room pronto."

"Well you're not at home you're here," Cate replied. "Sorry."

"It's red!" Brennan shouted suddenly as Booth made to turn. "You can't do that here!" A few cars honked at them as Booth spun them around to a stop.

"AAAHHHH!" he shouted. He hopped out of the car and commenced ranting about England.

"You know, he wouldn't tolerate someone saying bad things about his country," Cate mused. "What makes him think he can do that here?"

"He's Booth, that's what," Brennan said, answering her ringing phone. Booth's pounding on the roof of the car made her wince.

"Hey, so our vic was pregnant," Cam said over the phone. "About two months."

"Okay, thanks," Brennan responded.

"Is that Booth?" Cam asked, noticing the sounds from outside.

"He's...venting," Brennan said. "Thanks for the update. I'll talk to you soon."

"Should we...um...?" Cate began.

"Yea. BOOTH!" Brennan shouted out the window. "Get in here!"

"I feel much better," he said, climbing back in.

"I hope so since you've greatly insulted this entire country within earshot," Brennan scolded. "Now come on. We have to go see the Dukes as their son knocked up Portia."

"Keeps getting better and better," Booth said, shaking his head.

"And better," Cate cut in. "Get out. I'm driving."

"But..."

"Out!"

 **Washington D.C.**

Zack was bored. He missed working. He missed having something to do that challenged his brain. Sudoko just wasn't cutting it anymore. He leaped up eagerly when Hodgins came home from work.

"Well?" he demanded. "Give me an update."

"The victim was pregnant with the Lord's baby," Hodgins said, tossing his coat and keys down. Zack noticed he was a little more agitated than usual.

"I'm not good with that stuff," Zack said, following as Hodgins went into the kitchen. "I need bone details."

"I don't know that stuff. I'm bugman remember? All I know is she was struck from behind and then twice when she was down." Hodgins sat down heavily on his bar stool.

"So, have you found the murder weapon yet?" Zack prodded. He was itching to know more.

"Impossible to tell, according to Clarke," Hodgins answered. He opened a beer and took a swig.

"I bet I could tell," Zack muttered to himself.

"What I do know," Hodgins said again, ignoring Zack's comment, "is that there was some kind of motorcycle/scooter in the back of the victim's car, so it was used as a getaway vehicle."

"That's not very helpful," Zack said without thinking. Hodgins gave him a dark look.

"We're doing the best we can, Zack, without actually being in the other damn country," he snapped.

"I'm sorry," Zack said. "You know I'm no good at reading people's moods. What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Grayson that's what!" Hodgins said angrily, slamming his beer down. "He just waltzes back into Angela's life, gets a kiss from her, and then thinks he can bloody well take her from me! Like he's the better man!" He sat there fuming. Zack was unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry, Hodgins," he said finally after some thinking. "What if you talked to Grayson yourself? Man to man? I'm no expert, but wouldn't talking about it with him help? Don't women like to be fought over?"

"You might actually have a point, Zack," Hodgins said, sitting up straighter. "I'll try to meet him tomorrow. Try it out."

"I hope it goes well," Zack said, nodding.

"Me too, Zack. Me too," Hodgins sighed.

 **London, England-Next Day**

"All I'm saying," Booth said, "is that you really shouldn't." It had been a long day of work, and he just found out that Wexler had solicited Brennan for sex the moment he left the room. It even ruined the happy moment from earlier where he was given James Bond's gun from Cate.

"Shouldn't what?" Brennan asked, knowing full well what. She didn't tell Booth she had turned down the sex offer. She was curious to see his reaction.

"You know...sleep with Wexler," Booth said. "It's just another notch in his bedpost."

"Another notch in his bedpost?" Brennan repeated, amused. "Where do you get that impression?"

"It's a gut feeling," Booth replied.

"Your gut hasn't helped me very much in the past," Brennan said.

"Sure it has!" he replied enthusiastically. "It saved you from being killed by a murderer and some dogs."

"Only after you introduced me to the man who was going to do it!" Brennan shot back.

"It saved you from being buried alive," Booth continued.

"Only because Hodgins was able to text our location," Brennan answered logically.

"It saved you from Pam," Booth said.

"Stop!" Brennan said, holding her hand out. "You do NOT get points for that one."

"You're right. I take it back," Booth said quickly. "I'm sorry."

"You do not get to tell me how to live my life," Brennan said quietly. "I am very capable of making my own decisions."

"You're right. You do. I'm sorry. Go sleep with Wexler," Booth said, turning away.

"Why do you even care?" she asked.

"I don't," he answered without looking back. Brennan felt confused. He so obviously cared. Why wasn't he telling her the truth about why? Relationships were not her strong point, despite working hard on figuring them out.

"Rough night?" Cate asked as Booth exited the building.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"I was waiting for Wexler, actually," she admitted. "But it seems he's been preoccupied."

"Yea," Booth snorted. He didn't want to think about with what Wexler was going to be preoccupied with.

"Want to grab a drink?" Cate asked.

"Why not?" Booth answered. He was a free man. He had no obligations. They headed towards the local bar and grill.

"So. You and Dr. Brennan," Cate began. "What's all that about?"

"We are partners, nothing more," Booth answered.

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what I have, and I'm okay with that," he said, lying.

"Liar," Cate said, smiling.

"How can you tell?"

"I see the way you look at her. I see the connection you two clearly have with one another. May I ask why nothing has happened?"

"No, you may not," Booth said firmly. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay," Cate agreed. They ate dinner and talked and laughed. Booth felt himself loosening up around her. He did enjoy her company. After all, she was the British female version of him, and who didn't enjoy his company? He focused hard on not thinking about Brennan and what she was doing with Wexler. After a few hours, he and Cate exited the building, Cate hanging off his arm laughing.

"I really don't drink this much," she said, giggling.

"You said that already," he laughed.

"Whoa!" she yelped, catching herself after her ankle twisted.

"Hey! You all right?" Booth asked, gripping her tighter so she wouldn't fall.

"Never better," she smiled. They stopped and were looking at each other. Booth felt his stomach flip.

"So, I guess this is goodnight," he said.

"Can I ask you one thing?" she questioned.

"Sure."

"If you aren't brave enough to be with her, are you brave enough to be with me?"

Booth thought hard about this. He wasn't sure how to even respond. It turned out he didn't have to because Cate was already kissing him. His first reaction was to stop it, but instead he responded back. Brennan wasn't going to date him. He was realizing this now. Why waste this moment?

 **Brennan**

She was sitting with Wexler at the diner waiting for it to end. She couldn't stop thinking about Booth and how short he had been with her earlier. She wanted to find him and apologize. Of course he had saved her life from Pam. Mind you, he had allowed it to happen as he started Pam on stalking him, but he did take the bullet for her. Not a lot of men did that. She doubted Ian Wexler would.

"So," Ian was saying now. "We've had our dinner. Have you re-evaluated your thoughts on going back to your place?"

"I have not," Brennan confessed. "I'm sorry, Ian. I just don't think it would be appropriate right now."

"All right," Ian sighed. "But you're missing out."

"Can't miss what you never had," Brennan said, quoting Booth. Ian winced openly.

"I won't say that didn't hurt," he said.

"Sorry. I'm not very good at this," she admitted.

"Shall I walk you to your hotel?"

"No thanks. I'll be okay." Brennan said goodbye and headed out into the night. She wondered if Booth would be at his favorite bar. They were only there a few days, and he already had a favorite bar. This made her smile. It's what she loved about Booth. He had such a zest for life. She really did need to talk to him. She was humming to herself as she walked along. Then she stopped abruptly. There he was. With Cate. They were laughing. Cate almost fell. Then Cate was kissing Booth. What was going on? Brennan felt her heart stop and shudder. He was kissing Cate. They were kissing. The scene was burning into her mind. She clutched her bag harder as if that would make it stop. She wanted to scream. Cate had no right to just throw herself at him! How dare she?! She couldn't watch anymore. Brennan spun on her heel and ran off, tears threatening to fall. She was too late. He didn't care about her. Why did she ever think he did? Why did she ever think she could have a relationship with him in the first place?

 **Zack**

"Nice going with the 'fight over your woman' suggestion!" Hodgins spat as he came home that night. Zack was confused. Wasn't that what women wanted?

"No!" Hodgins yelled as if Zack had said it out loud. "That's not what women want!"

"I'm s-sorry," Zack stammered. "I thought it would work."

"Well, it didn't. Now she's not talking to me," Hodgins said angrily. "I hate Grayson."

"I've never met him, so I can't agree," Zack said logically.

"Just hate him because I do!" Hodgins shouted. "Do that okay?!"

"Okay," Zack said quickly. He didn't like to see his friend so worked up.

"Now what do I do? She's furious with me. He's a smug bastard. I don't know what else to do!"

"Give her space?" Zack suggested. "Although my suggestions haven't served you well so far..."

"You're right. I'm going to call her," Hodgins said, doing the opposite. He whipped out his phone. Then he changed her mind.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"She was really mad. I think I'm gonna let her cool off," he replied.

"Why do they say 'cool off' anyway? Human's don't cool off unless they have hypothermia," Zack said, thinking hard. Hodgins blew his breath out impatiently.

"I don't know, Zack. It's just an expression. Can you just leave me alone? I need to think," he said. Zack left without another word. He hoped everything would solve itself very soon.

 **Booth**

His head was spinning from last night. He was thankful his logical part of the brain took over and stopped things with Cate before they got out of control. He did like her, but he didn't want to be with her in that way. It just hadn't felt right. She had been disappointed, but he was sure she was just as relieved this morning as he was. He had picked up Brennan in his ridiculous car, and they were now attempting to parallel park. Brennan was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Everything all right?" he asked while spinning the wheel.

"Yes," she answered. "You should really watch where you're going."

"I've been doing this since I was 12 years old," he snapped. "I know what I'm doing!"

"All right."

"Thank you," he said. He hit the curb again. He growled with frustration and pulled out to try again.

"The truck!" Brennan shouted. He cursed. "Would you be less angry if I told you I went home alone last night?" She surprised herself by saying this out loud. What possessed her? She was still upset about him kissing Cate, yet here she was reassuring him she didn't have sex with Ian. It was all so confusing to her.

"No. I'm angry because of this stupid car..." He messed it up again. Cursing louder, he pulled out again.

"I should warn you," Brennan went on. "He's very intent on sleeping with me."

"Who wouldn't want to?" Booth said without thinking. "You're special. He's not." Brennan felt funny in her stomach. He thought she was special? Then why was he making out with Cate? Her phone rang just then. Cam.

"What's going on?" Cam asked, hearing Booth's cursing.

"He's trying to parallel park," Brennan explained.

"Oohh not a good idea, letting him drive," Cam agreed.

"Would you both stop?!" Booth snapped. "Cam, just shush for a minute will you? I need to focus."

"You think I'm special?" Brennan asked, not being able to help herself.

"Of course I do," Booth replied.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything," he said. "Aw man!" He messed up his parking again.

"Curb," Brennan said sympathetically.

"It's fine," he responded.

"Not unless the tire goes flat," she said.

"It won't."

"Um, guys? If I may? Portia had Von-Hippel Lindau disease."

"VHL. Hmm. Her father must have it as it was evident her mother's reports," Brennan mused.

"What does the NHL have to do with any of this?" Booth asked.

"VHL," Brennan corrected. There was a sudden hiss, and the car dropped in the back corner.

"How?" Booth asked, sticking his head out the window.

"Thanks, Cam," Brennan said. "I think I know who Portia's real father is."

"Keep me posted!" Cam replied before hanging up.

"I hate this car," Booth said.

 **Zack**

"Well? Have you solved the murder yet?" Zack asked. Hodgins seemed to have a lighter spring in his step today. It was a good sign.

"Yes! The butler did it," Hodgins said.

"The butler? But...he's a butler!" Zack argued.

"I know! He was protecting the reputation of his boss. Also, the son was sleeping with his half-sister! Gross right?"

"Ewww," Zack said, crinkling his nose. "I did not need to know that."

"Whatever. Anyway, good news! Angie and I are all good now. Grayson gave us the divorce!" Hodgins grinned.

"So, wedding is back on?"

"Yes! I'm going to meet her at the diner right now," Hodgins said. "I'll see you later!"

"Say hi for me!" Zack called. He sat down on the couch heavily. He really, really missed working at the lab.

 **London, England**

Booth was watching Brennan talk with Wexler as he sipped his drink. The guy was really focused on having sex with her. Did he not realize that being so pushy was getting him nowhere? He felt afraid suddenly that Brennan might after all decide to go for it. He waited impatiently until she returned.

"No shagging tonight?" he asked.

"Booth! And no, we're not. Not that it's any of your business," she added.

"All right. Excuse me for helping you find the right guy. I'll just be mister luck instead."

"I don't believe in luck," Brennan said quickly. In her peripheral vision, she saw the London bridge going up. She opened her mouth to tell Booth when he interrupted.

"Cate made a move on me," he said. She forgot all about the bridge. She was shocked he was telling her this.

"Oh," she said. "That makes sense. So what happened?" She was not going to tell him she saw or that it cut her like a knife.

"I stopped it. Yea, it just made sense to not do that with her. I think she was pretty drunk anyway," Booth admitted.

"You are a handsome guy, Booth. It only makes sense," Brennan said logically.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded, and their eyes met. His heart began to pound slowly as he considered telling her what was on his mind. Her phone rang, cutting into the moment like a switchblade. He did notice she hesitated to answer.

"Hello? Angela! Hi," Brennan said into it. Booth waved. "Booth says hi."

He looked over at the bridge, and to his astonishment, the damn thing was up! He felt his luck levels increase. This was a sign, a very clear sign. He was going to tell her.

"Angela got her divorce," Brennan told him after hanging up.

"Good for her," Booth said absently.

"Are you okay? You seem...weird," she finished.

"I'm fine," he answered quickly. "Look, Bones..."

"Booth!" Cate called from behind him. He felt the frustration quickly.

"Yes?" he said, turning around.

"Don't think I forgot about the gun," Cate said, out of breath. She held out her hand for it.

"But it's a Walter PPK," Booth said. "I have to keep Bond's gun."

"Cough it up mister," Cate laughed. He handed it over begrudgingly.

"You look nice tonight," Brennan noticed. Cate's cheeks went a little red.

"Thank you. I have a date," she admitted. Brennan wondered if it was with Ian.

"Best of luck," Booth said, looking pointedly at Brennan.

"And to you two," Cate said, giving him the look as well.

"Luck for what?" Brennan asked once she was gone.

"Finding my lucky tie," Booth headed her off. "Shall we get going?"

"Okay." Brennan was feeling a little disappointed that he lied. He must be either very scared to tell her his feelings or he had no feelings to tell her about at all. She didn't think she could tell him either. She guessed they were at an impasse, and she wasn't sure how to get past it.

 **Please, please review! I want to hear what you guys think!**


	4. It's Complicated

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

 **London, England**

"My God you have a lot of crap," Booth huffed, lugging all her gift bags to the taxi.

"They're gifts," Brennan explained. "Be careful with them." She reached for another one when Booth smacked her hand away.

"That one's mine," he said when she looked at him funny. He pulled out a toy.

"What is that?" she asked, crinkling her nose.

"It's a bobblehead Bobby," Booth replied, shaking his head along with the bobblehead.

"Suits you," Brennan smiled.

"I thought so," he agreed. He noticed her semi subdued mood. "Wexler didn't call huh?"

"He's very busy. I'm sure he had important things to do," Brennan answered quickly. She wasn't really thinking about Wexler at all. In fact, she was more subdued because Booth hadn't been honest with her, and she was too afraid to be honest with him. His phone rang just then.

"Booth," he said into it. The words that were coming through made his face fall, which Brennan quickly noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked when he hung up.

"It's Wexler," he said.

"What are we waiting for?" Brennan asked.

 **Zack**

He was sitting at the Royal Diner contemplating what he wanted to eat for brunch. Sweets had convinced him it was okay to come out into public because after all, he was heroic in his actions in stopping a cannibalistic serial killer. He noticed Cam and a man kissing by the doorway. This intrigued him a little. He craned his neck to see. Cam left the man and came inside. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him.

"Ohh, Zack," she said. She looked like she'd been caught doing something wrong. This was confusing Zack.

"Hi Dr. Saroyan," he replied. "Was that your boyfriend?"

"Oh God, you saw," she half muttered. "No, not really. Just a fling really. A one night stupid fling."

"Oh. It just seemed more intense than that," Zack frowned.

"I'd love to chat with you all day, but I have to get to work," Cam said, grabbing her coffee and practically fleeing. This behavior was puzzling to Zack, and he was sitting there pondering it when Sweets showed up.

"Hey! Look at you out in public," Sweets said, excited. "I'm glad you took my advice."

"I really wanted to see other people," Zack agreed. "Although, I think I may have seen too much."

"What do you mean?" Sweets asked, crinkling his brow. Zack explained to him what he saw with Cam.

"It just felt weird," he finished.

"Oh. Oh my God," Sweets started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That was Grayson. Angela's ex husband. They were kissing?" Sweets asked again to clarify.

"Yes. That's what happens when you mash one's lips together," Zack replied.

"Oh boy. That's gonna be...you know what, I've gotta go," Sweets said hurriedly. Zack was left feeling like he should have just stayed at home.

 **London, England**

Booth could clearly see that the smoke coming out of Wexler's apartment was affecting Brennan. She was tense and stern looking, the way she usually was during a case but more so.

"You are the best," Cate said as they approached her. Booth was almost excited to see his gun being handed back to him.

"But we're leaving," Brennan said.

"Not anymore," Booth finished for her. "You think Ian's in there?"

"I'm not sure," Cate said. "I was hoping Dr. Brennan could tell me."

"You up for it?" Booth asked her.

"Of course," Brennan answered, plowing ahead. Booth and Cate followed at a distance. He was surprised at the damage, and he quickly noticed that the burnt body was holding a cigarette. He went to investigate the kettle on the stove.

"This body appears to have Dr. Wexler's build and age," Brennan said. "I need lab results to confirm for sure."

"I'm sorry, Cate," Booth said, watching Cate's face crumple.

"They said...they said something about a gas explosion," she said, ignoring Booth's statement.

"He was drinking," Brennan pointed out. "Did he smoke?"

"Not that I was aware of," Cate replied.

"No water in the kettle. That doesn't evaporate if the stove wasn't lit," Booth said. Cate looked horrified.

"He wasn't murdered surely?"

"The trauma to the forehead says otherwise," Brennan said matter of factly.

"Well, the ceiling did fall on him," Booth said.

"No, this was before that," she said firmly. "This was not an accident, Cate." Cate looked green suddenly.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"What we do best," Brennan said, looking over at Booth. He nodded. They were going to stay and solve Ian's murder.

 **Later**

Cate was addressing Ian's students, who were all looking horrified and tearful. Booth and Brennan were standing aside. Brennan had already told them what she knew. Booth was getting ready to question some of the students.

"You know, Bones, you can skip this part if you want," Booth said to her quietly.

"No, I want to help. He was my friend," Brennan said. Booth knew better than to argue with her. Once Cate had parted, they began talking to the students. It appeared two of them were concerned that Ian was being forced to shut down a dig.

"I'll look into it," Booth said afterward. Brennan sat down heavily, sighing. It was exhausting, all of it. He paused, standing in front of her.

"I'm okay," she said before he even opened his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's just a little more difficult blocking out his face when I look at his skull," Brennan said. Her throat tightened a little bit.

"I can see that," Booth said, sitting down beside her.

"I will finish this," she declared. "I will get past it. We need to know what happened to him."

"And we will, Bones," he said, giving a small smile. "We're the best." She smiled back at him. He was a great comfort to her at times, not that she would admit it to him. She felt it would make his ego bigger.

 **The Jeffersonian**

The silence after was almost deafening to Cam. Now she wished she had kept her mouth shut, but she knew it wouldn't be long before Zack blew the whistle on her. Clark was standing beside her visibly annoyed at being dragged into the middle of it.

"It's fine," Angela said finally. "I mean, we're divorced and all, and I'm with Hodgins. Don't worry about it."

"Really? Truly?" Cam asked. "I've never done this before. It was stupid..."

"Don't worry about it," Angela said again.

"You're wonderful," Cam said.

"Why is she wonderful this time?" Hodgins asked, coming up to join them.

"I slept with her ex husband and she's okay with it," Cam offered.

"Well, why wouldn't she be?" Hodgins asked, nervous.

"Exactly," Angela said, kissing him. "What have you got for us?" He explained his bug and slime findings to them. Clark had slowly edged out of the scene and back to where he was comfortable, away from them. The people here drove him nuts.

 **London, England**

"Okay, so we know the gentlemen from the so called gentleman's club weren't so gentle," Booth said, looking over her shoulder at Ian's remains. "I'm headed over to the Henley-on-Thames based on a lead from Hodgins. You wanna come?"

"All right," she said. Anything was better than standing here and looking at Ian. When they arrived, there were two rowers walking a boat from the boathouse.

"Hold up," Booth said. "You guys know Ian Wexler?" He flashed his badge.

"Wrong continent," the one said, smirking. "That doesn't hold up here." He made to move past when Booth grabbed his arm. The man rammed his head against Booth's, but he ended up falling down instead, grunting in pain.

"We are working with Scotland Yard," Booth went on like it never happened. Brennan had to admit she was a little impressed at this.

"So why isn't Cate here?" the other man asked. "I'm pretty sure she was messing around with him."

"Is that so?" Booth asked, writing that down. He was going to confront her later.

"Yea. He's not the faithful type really. Hope he didn't promise you anything," the first man said, gesturing to Brennan.

"He's dead," she said flatly.

"What?!" they both said, shocked.

"Yea. You've got the same tattoo as the man who tossed him out of the gentleman's club last night," Brennan said, nodding. She always got right to the point.

"Hang on," the first man said. "You think we killed him? No way! We simply hauled his sorry ass out of there before he became to drunk. We needed him sober today for the race."

"So you didn't head butt him like you did my friend here and cause him damage to his skull?" Brennan asked.

"Nope. Try Jasper Ferry though. He gave him a good one," the second man said.

 **Later**

"Stop trying to make him react. You'll get arrested," Brennan said as Booth stared down Jasper Ferry.

"I've almost got him," Booth replied.

"Agent Booth, stop that now or I'll have to arrest you," Cate said, almost as if on cue.

"Look, I'm just waiting for him to get off duty is all. I have some questions," Booth said.

"He didn't kill Ian. He knocked him on the head when he found out Ian was sleeping with his sister. That's all," Cate explained.

"Interesting," Booth said.

"I do ask questions to murder victim's friends you know," Cate said. "Give me some credit. Although I'm impressed you got here on some particulates." She walked away.

"She's in a mood," Brennan noted.

"I'd be too if my partner was killed," Booth said. He gestured to Brennan to follow.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Hey, Cate," Booth called, making her turn. "How long were you sleeping with Ian?"

"You are smart," she said.

"You should have told us," Booth said.

"I didn't kill Ian because he was sleeping with his students. Honestly? It gave him practice," she scoffed. Brennan's phone rang, making her excuse herself to answer it.

"Cate, I know why you're doing this," Booth said. "I'd do the same thing."

"Then stop doubting me," Cate said.

"Booth," Brennan said, coming back. "Ian was stabbed to death. Cate, did you see anything at the scene?"

"No," she replied. Booth shot Brennan a look. "You don't believe me."

"Would you?" Booth asked.

"I've had enough of this," Cate said, walking away. Brennan hurried after her.

"Cate, wait," Brennan called.

"Look, I can assure you my sex life wasn't limited to Ian as I'm sure yours wasn't," Cate said angrily.

"That's not what I was going to say, and also, I didn't sleep with Ian," Brennan replied.

"You didn't?" Cate asked. She was intrigued. "Why not?"

"Because of Booth."

"Right. Thought there was something there," Cate smiled knowingly.

"No, he was just protecting me," Brennan said quickly. That wasn't the reason at all, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"Hmm. Well, Ian was my Everest. Even though it had been climbed before, it was still exhilarating," Cate smirked.

"Was Booth an Everest to you too?" Brennan asked. Cate cocked her head at her. "I saw you two the other night."

"Ah. Yes, well, he would have been a great Everest I think, but he seemed elsewhere. Maybe you'd know why," Cate said.

"Not a clue," Brennan lied. So Booth really had ended it. This was promising. "Look, have you withheld anything else from us?"

"Not intentionally," Cate said. "But here's a letter I forgot to give to Agent Booth. It's a writ of release on Frampton's building site. I suggest you go ask him if he killed Ian."

"Okay," Brennan said. She made to walk away.

"Oh, Dr. Brennan," Cate said again, making her turn around. "I advise you not to forego Everest." She gave Brennan a meaningful look before closing her car door and driving away. Brennan knew exactly what she was saying.

 **Zack**

He was watching TV when Hodgins came home.

"What a day," he huffed. "First, Cam admits to sleeping with Grayson..."

Zack choked on his chips.

"...then we're all angry at each other so Sweets makes us do therapy in order to move on. It kind of helped," Hodgins sighed. "So, what did you get up to today?"

"I went to the diner," Zack replied.

"That's great! You went out. I'm proud of you," Hodgins grinned. "Beer?"

"No thanks. How's the case coming? And how is Dr. Brennan doing knowing her colleague has been murdered?" he asked, wanting to know.

"She seems stressed. We're getting closer to solving it I think. They mentioned something about Ian signing off the dig he was doing for a bribe," Hodgins said eagerly, sitting down in his recliner with a beer.

"Sounds like something I'm not interested in," Zack said.

"It's all I've got, sorry," Hodgins shrugged. Zack was unsure of what else to say, so he just turned back to the TV and crunched on his chips silently. He never was good in these types of situations.

 **London, England**

"Ah, man," Booth was saying after draining his second beer. "I gotta go back to that stupid motel room." Brennan felt her pulse quicken at this. She knew it had been awful for him there. Cate had just left after giving them some more information. They knew they needed to speak with Cyril again. That was tomorrow morning's job.

"You can stay with me," Brennan said casually. Booth's head snapped up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea. I've got two beds in my room. It's just sitting there," she said reasonably.

"That would be fantastic," he replied, grinning. "No more shitty coffee for me." They stood to leave. Brennan was feeling nervous suddenly. Booth seemed to sense this.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "I'll get us a cab." She went outside and hailed one immediately. They climbed in together. Booth was wondering if her offer was for a different reason, but he thought maybe that was just the alcohol talking. Once they arrived at her hotel room, they stood in front of the door like two awkward people after a first date who were playing the should I, shouldn't I game.

"I don't have to," he said.

"No, no. I want you to," she said dismissively. He whistled when he entered the room.

"This is outstanding," he said. "I should start writing books."

"I'd like to see that," Brennan laughed.

"I could write books," Booth defended himself. Brennan just smiled and went into the bathroom. Booth stood there feeling awkward. It wasn't like they'd slept in the same room before. It just felt different somehow. Brennan came back out in sweats and a t-shirt. Booth was already down to his undershirt and pajama pants.

"Cate said something interesting to me today," she said, crawling into her sheets.

"Oh yea?" Booth asked, climbing into his. It felt cold.

"She said Ian was her Everest, that she knew it had been climbed before but she still enjoyed the climb."

"Huh," Booth said. He wondered why she was telling him this.

"She said I should consider climbing my Everest," Brennan said casually. She looked over at him. Booth got her meaning loud and clear.

"Oh," he said, acting nonchalant. "Are you?"

"I'm thinking about it," she replied. He kept staring at her. Was she really hinting at the fact that she was thinking about having sex with him?

"I see," he said. He felt like he should say more, but he had no idea what.

"I thought maybe after the case I'd have an answer," Brennan went on.

"After the case," Booth repeated. "Yea. Okay. That's fine."

"Goodnight, Booth," she smiled, turning her lamp off.

"Goodnight," he said absently, lying there in the dark. His mind was racing. They were close to solving this case, he could feel it. That meant he was close to getting her answer. At least, he was sure it was an answer about them. It had to be. He didn't want to ask her. He was afraid of her answer.

 **The Royal Diner-Next Day**

Hodgins was sitting there dumbfounded when Zack came in. He still couldn't believe that Angie had just left him.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked. He could clearly pick up Hodgins was upset.

"Angela..." he started. "We...we broke up."

"You broke up?" Zack repeated.

"Yea. She doesn't trust me, and I don't trust her. Who knew?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm sorry." Zack sat there feeling awkward.

"Me too, Zack," Hodgins said. "Me too."

 **London, England**

"Good job face-planting Vera like that," Booth congratulated Brennan as they made their way back to the hotel. They had solved the case, and Booth was feeling anxious.

"I enjoy it when you compliment me," she smiled. He opened the door for her. Brennan nodded to the front desk as they stepped into the elevator.

"So," Booth said once the doors had shut. "About what you said last night..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have an answer?"

Brennan studied him for a moment. He seemed to want what she was offering. If he didn't care for her like that, then he wouldn't, right? She was trying to make it less confusing for herself. Everyone knew relationships were not her best quality. Her phone rang, making her jump. It was Angela. Booth watched her carefully as she sent it to voicemail. He was afraid to ask her again in case it made her change her mind, but he also wanted to know.

"Bones?"

Brennan made up her mind. She dropped her bag and closed the gap between them within seconds, and before Booth realized fully what was happening, she was kissing him. He did not hesitate to return it. Brennan put her all into that kiss. She had him against the elevator wall when the doors dinged and opened. They broke apart quickly, trying to look discreet as an elderly couple looked at them warily from the hall.

"Excuse us," Brennan said, grabbing her bag and pulling Booth behind her.

"Why don't you kiss me like that?" the man asked the woman as they walked away. Both Brennan and Booth bit back their laughter. They fell into her hotel room, and Booth immediately began kissing her again.

"One thing," Brennan said during a pause.

"Mmhmm?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"I don't know where this is going to go," she said. He stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I just...I'm not good with relationships, and Sully left me...fragile," Brennan explained. "More so than I already was. I don't want you to get hurt in this."

"You don't see us having a future together?" Booth asked.

"I don't know that. I can't know that. I'm more of a one day at a time kind of person," she said.

"I see."

"Does that upset you?" she asked, noticing his mood drop a little.

"No. I mean, who really knows if a relationship is going to work out, right?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Exactly! I'm glad you agree," Brennan said.

"I'm the kind of guy who has hope though," Booth finished, looking at her seriously.

"I know. I would like to have that kind of hope too," she said, taking his hand into hers. "Maybe you can help me with that?"

"I'd love to," he smiled.

"Can we just not call this a relationship yet though?" she went on. "I don't want to overthink it and mess things up."

"Just two people who are close and are having sex," Booth said. "I think I can live with that."

"And don't share it with the others," she added.

"Definitely wouldn't dream of it," he replied. She stood there in front of him, looking at him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this agreement?" she asked.

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"You are," she agreed. She smiled crookedly. Booth moved in and kissed her again. She tasted amazing. He had always imagined what it would be like to do this with her. She wasted no time moving them to her bed. He discovered that even after all the times he'd done this with others, this was like his first time all over again. He didn't want to disappoint her. He loved the way she said his name, clutched at him, and responded to his touch. Brennan was enjoying every moment with him. She didn't consider him her Everest. She considered him as her closest friend with whom she was moving things along with slowly. At the end, they both were just lying there stunned.

"Wow," he said.

"I concur," she laughed.

"You were...you just...wow," he said again.

"You're very good at that," Brennan told him.

"Thanks," he replied. She curled up on her side, resting her head on his chest. He slipped an arm around her.

"I'm glad we did this," she said. "I've been wanting to for a while."

"Really?" he asked. "You never said anything."

"You didn't either!" she pointed out, laughing again.

"It was implied," he smirked.

"Hmm," was all she said. It was a big step for them, she knew that. Booth did too. He knew she was fragile, just like she said. He would be careful. As would she. She didn't want to hurt him either. It was just something they'd have to figure out together.

"Booth?"

"Yea?"

"In the future, don't call me Bones during sex."

"Why not?"

"Because. I start thinking about decomposing corpses, and that doesn't help me get in the mood," she explained. He burst out laughing.

"I didn't even think about that," he said. "So what should I call you?"

"How about Temperance?" she suggested.

"Or Tempe?" he countered.

"I suppose that's all right," she said, nodding.

"Okay, Tempe," he said, smiling. It felt a little strange rolling off his tongue, but he was sure he'd get used to it. Hell, he'd get used to all of this. He just hoped that would be able to give her the hope she so desired when it came to their newfound territory. He was careful not to think of it as a relationship. He'd take this over nothing, and he was sure that someday, somehow, it would go somewhere.

 **Soooo...what did y'all think?**


	5. Meant to Be?

**Thank you for your reviews! Here's the next chapter. Just a head's up, I will be incorporating either the ending or beginning of an episode along the way instead of re-doing all the episodes like I did with the first episode of season 4 except for the Hero in the Hold for sure and potentially the second last episode of season 4 and the first episode of season 5. Sorry if that's confusing. Expect some twists!**

Booth awoke the next morning alone. He sat up quickly, looking around. Had she left? Was he abandoned in England? Then he heard the shower, and he relaxed fully. He wondered why his mind would even go there. He made a mental note to ask Sweets, but then he remembered the secrecy he had sworn about their relationship. This was going to be tough.

"Good morning," Brennan said. She was standing in front of him wrapped in a towel.

"You're not wet," Booth said stupidly. She tilted her head at him, smirking a little.

"Very good observation, Booth," she said.

"It's just I heard the shower, and I assumed..." he trailed off.

"You are correct in that the shower is running, but you assumed wrong," Brennan said.

"But I...ohhh," he said, finally getting it. He chased her, making her laugh.

"Have I mentioned how good you are?" Brennan asked afterwards.

"Yes, but I still like hearing it," he grinned. He finished toweling himself dry as she got dressed.

"We'll have a quick breakfast downstairs then I guess we head home," Brennan said, clipping her earrings on.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Booth said, sighing.

"Why? Because this is where we first had sex?" Brennan asked.

"No. Not this place as in this hotel, although yes, I will miss it just as much. I meant the country itself," Booth corrected.

"Maybe we can come back one day," she suggested.

"I'd like that," Booth said, catching her by the cheek and kissing her again. Truth be told, he was worried that once they returned home, Brennan wouldn't want to keep having this type of interaction with him. He knew they couldn't stay here forever, no matter how great his worry was.

 **D.C.**

Brennan was walking up to her apartment with Booth, both laughing about something when they stumbled across Angela sitting outside of Brennan's door.

"Angela," Brennan said, surprised. She had really wanted to spend the night with Booth, but then she remembered the phone call Angela had made to her last night. She hadn't even checked it.

"Hi, sweetie," Angela said, sniffing hard. She wiped some tears away. Booth hesitated in the hall. "Did I interrupt something?"

"N-no, no," Booth answered quickly. "I was just making sure Bones got home safely. I'll be on my way now."

"Oh, okay," Angela said, looking disappointed. Brennan unlocked her door and let Angela in. Booth stole one last kiss from her before disappearing down the stairs. Brennan closed the door behind her, feeling guilty for not even looking at Angela's voicemail. She saw her friend sitting on the couch holding her head.

"I just have to..." Brennan said, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Go ahead. Me and my problems will still be here when you come back," Angela said. Brennan hurried inside and locked the door. She checked her voicemail, hearing Angela's teary voice explaining how she and Hodgins had broken up.

"Oh my God," Brennan said, vaulting herself out of the bathroom. Angela was crying now. Brennan sat beside her and pulled her into an embrace.

"What am I going to do?" Angela asked, sobbing.

"I...I'm not sure," Brennan said. "Want me to fire him?" Angela choked out a laugh.

"No, you can't do that. We'll have to figure it out. It's just going to be really awkward in the process," Angela said.

"I'm not the greatest at this type of thing, as you know," Brennan said. "But I do have ice cream in my freezer. I have heard that in times like this, ice cream is the comfort food women will turn to. That and chocolate, which I unfortunately do not have."

"Oh, Brennan," Angela said, wiping her face with a kleenex. "You are great, and yes, I'd love some." Brennan went to dish it for them while Angela had a second thought about why Booth had been with her tonight.

"Here," Brennan said, handing the bowl over.

"So, why was Booth really here?" Angela asked. "Did you two hook up in London?" Brennan choked on the spoonful she had put in her mouth.

"Absolutely not! We're partners. Why does everyone keep thinking we should be sleeping together?" she demanded.

"Because it'd be great. It'd be fun, and you two are totally meant to be together," Angela replied.

"I'm sorry, Ang, but we're not," Brennan lied. She wondered if it showed on her face because Angela kept looking at her skeptically.

"Please spare me the reasons why people aren't meant to be together," she said instead. Brennan felt great relief.

"I will," she promised. Angela gave a wry smile and ate her ice cream. Brennan was thinking about Booth and what he would be doing at this moment. After a few hours, Angela went home. Brennan was tidying up and unpacking when the soft knocking came on her door. Thinking it was Angela having changed her mind about staying, she answered.

"Hi," she said, pleasantly surprised.

"Hey," Booth said.

"Did you wait outside this whole time?" she asked.

"No. I drove around the block a few times. Went for a beer. Unpacked. I just couldn't stop thinking about you, and I didn't want to stay at my place alone all night," he replied.

"I'm glad," Brennan said, pulling him inside and kissing him soundly.

"Is Angela okay?" Booth asked after. He followed her to the bedroom. She was shutting lights out along the way.

"She's very heartbroken as she and Hodgins broke up," Brennan explained. "We had ice cream."

"Ah. Every woman's breakup go-to food," Booth said, nodding.

"Men know about that?" Brennan asked. "I barely know about it."

"We know a lot more than you think," Booth grinned. He flopped down onto her bed.

"Hmm," Brennan mused. Booth watched her undress.

"Don't bother with those," he said when she reached for her pajamas.

"Why ever not?" she teased.

"You won't be needing them," he said. He pulled her down on top of him. He never tired of kissing her. He never tired of being like this with her even though they'd only been together twice. He knew he never would.

"Work again tomorrow," Brennan said sleepily afterwards.

"Yup."

"We have to be careful not to let on..."

"I know, I know. I promised. I keep my word," Booth cut her off.

"...that we have chosen sides between Angela and Hodgins after their breakup," Brennan finished.

"Oh. Right," Booth said, feeling stupid again. "I don't really know Hodgins that well or Angela for that matter. It won't be a problem."

"Good," Brennan said. "And thank you for reassuring me about our deal." She patted his chest.

"You're welcome," Booth replied. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Booth's last thoughts were of how much he was enjoying being here with her, and he hoped she wouldn't change her mind.

 **Two Weeks Later**

They had just wrapped up the dog fighting case, and Booth found her in her office. Brennan was finishing up her report so they could head out to dinner.

"What's this?" Booth asked, nudging the bag by her feet. Brennan glanced down to what he was pointing at.

"It's some stuff for Ripley," she said, smiling. "I'm adopting him." She pulled out the leash and collar. Booth saw it read Ripley Brennan on it.

"Bones..."

"I've got it all arranged with dog sitters and my Dad to look after him when I'm not around," she went on.

"They had to put him down," Booth said quickly, feeling incredibly bad for having to tell her. Brennan's face fell.

"But it wasn't his fault..."

"I know, I know. It's...protocol. I'm so sorry," he said. She stood stock still.

"His remains?" she asked.

"I can get them," he replied quietly. She struggled not to cry. Nodding, she followed Booth to claim her lost dog. When they arrived to the place she had chosen to bury him at, Booth started digging the hole. He laid Ripley's body down into it and started to bury it when Brennan reached for the shovel.

"May I?"

"Okay."

She finished burying Ripley and patted the surface. Booth took the shovel from her.

"You want to say anything?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I don't believe in God," she said.

"I know."

"And Ripley is dead. He can't hear me."

"I know that too. Just...talk," Booth suggested. He turned her to face the grave.

"This whole chain of events was unfair to Ripley," she started. "He was an innocent dog forced to do what his master wanted. He only did what he did to please his master. He was a good, loving dog who wound up in the wrong home. He only saw the good in humans. We should take a lesson from that."

"That was nice," Booth said, rubbing her shoulder. Brennan put the dog tag down on top of the grave. She started to cry then, allowing Booth to pull her in close and hold her.

"I know you wanted him," Booth said.

"I really did," she sobbed. She clung to him until she was done crying. Sniffing, she wiped at her face.

"You wanna hang out with me and Parker tonight?" he asked.

"Is he okay? After the whole finger incident?" she asked back.

"Yea. Apparently he's having issues because a girl keeps picking him up and carrying him around. Boy did I mess up telling him to stand up for others and walk away when it involved just himself," Booth sighed.

"You didn't mess up. You're a great father," Brennan said, squeezing his hand. "And yes, I'd love to hang out with you two." Booth grinned at her. Ever since they had started being intimate with one another, he found she was changing a little. For the better, he wasn't sure, but he knew she was becoming less at arm's length with him for certain things. He was hanging on to hope, and he knew that hope would save the day.

 **Later**

"I think Hodgins hates me," Angela said over the phone. Brennan was sitting beside Booth while he and Parker were giggling about something.

"Why do you say that?" Brennan asked. She smiled at the two. She really did enjoy watching them interact.

"Because he won't even look at me? Because he keeps crossing lines with Cam? I don't know. I listened to Sweets, and I lost Hodgins. I feel like this is all my fault," Angela rambled.

"I don't hold much stock in psychology," Brennan said absently.

"I know you don't. Look, if you're busy, can you just tell me? I don't want to waste your time," Angela said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Ang, I'm just finishing up some notes, and they're distracting me," Brennan said.

"I just went by your office...you're not here," Angela said, confused.

"Oh, I'm at home," Brennan corrected. Booth looked over at her now. He raised a brow at her.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Angela sighed. Brennan said goodbye and hung up.

"What?" she asked Booth.

"Lying to your best friend? That's a new one," he smirked.

"I'm not lying. I was just...improvising," Brennan said.

"Totally lying," he laughed. Parker rushed back from the counter, having gotten another doughnut.

"Here," Parker said, handing it to Brennan. "You looked kind of sad."

"Thank you, Parker," Brennan said, taking it from him.

"That's my boy," Booth said, tussling Parker's hair. "Looking after the ladies."

Brennan just shook her head at him, smiling. Taking a bite, she thought about how things had changed lately. She was noticing how much she wanted to tell Booth things about her past and her life. This was new to her. She usually kept things locked in a box. She met his eyes briefly. Maybe he knew all along that his influence would help her. She pondered this as she sat there watching the two of them play thumb wars. In this moment, she was happy.

 **A Week Later**

"Everything in this place adds up to twelve," Zack said, showing Hodgins on the pictures.

"Dude, you're so right," Hodgins said, examining it more closely. Zack was only a few weeks away from returning to work. He hoped he hadn't been replaced. He heard all about Daisy from Hodgins and how she got fired. The intern this week was Wendell, and according to Angela, he thought Brennan wanted to have sex with him in order for him to keep his job. Zack found this amusing.

"Hey, Booth," Hodgins said into his phone. "We've figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Booth asked. He was in the SUV with Brennan.

"The entire house is arranged into twelve," Zack said, taking over. "The shoes, the pencils, the action figures, the books...it gets more in depth with the street name, the number of letters used to spell the street name. Jared Addison's name is twelve letters. Even the yard...it all comes to twelve except..." Zack trailed off.

"Except what?" Booth asked, impatient.

"The birdbath," Zack finished. Booth looked over to Brennan.

"Thanks," Booth said, hanging up.

"The mother," Brennan confirmed for him.

"Yup. Let's go," he said, turning the sirens on.

"Good job, Zack," Zack muttered. "Great work cracking the code!"

"He's not great with compliments," Hodgins said, nodding.

"I noticed," Zack said.

 **The Founding Fathers**

"I don't get it," Booth said as they walked into the bar. "I mean, she was twelve all the way, so why break it for her son?"

"I figured you would know better about that than me," Brennan said.

"How so?"

"You're the one into love and what it means," she shrugged.

"Oh, so I can relate to a psycho then?" Booth asked. "Nuh uh. No way." They sat down in front of the bartender.

"Well, I don't have an anthropological reason for it, so it must be because of love," Brennan argued.

"Love doesn't make you kill your loved one because they were excelling in life then chop off their head and bury it in your front yard," Booth grimaced.

"Like I said, your territory, not mine," Brennan said. They reached for the beers that had been placed in front of them.

"Can we talk about something...I dunno...cheery?" Booth asked.

"Okay. I'd like to have sex now," Brennan said. Booth choked on his beer.

"Right here?" he asked, astonished.

"Not here," she replied, "why would you think here?"

"Because you said now. We're here now, thus you want to do it here," Booth answered.

"You're putting words into my mouth," Brennan said defensively. Booth started chugging his beer. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you want," Booth said, tugging her off the stool.

"But..." she said, gazing at her still full beer.

"Come on," he teased.

"Not here," she hissed.

"Live on the edge a little," he grinned. He pulled her into a janitor's closet and locked the door, propping the wet floor sign against it for good measure.

"You're serious," Brennan said. He waggled his eyebrows at her. She started to laugh.

"Not so loud," he told her.

"Now I know how Angela used to feel," Brennan said, snorting with laughter still.

"You are killing the mood here," Booth said.

"Sorry," Brennan replied, getting serious. He kissed her gently. Then it became heated.

"Living on the edge is more fun that I thought," Brennan said afterwards, sitting on his lap.

"Told you," he winked. They fixed themselves up, and Booth checked the hallway before hopping out with Brennan following them.

"Have fun?" the bartender asked.

"W-hat do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"You're not the first and certainly won't be the last. Here's your beer," the bartender said, passing it back to her. He winked before leaving to attend to his other customers.

"Wow, he's good," Booth said, awed.

"Your tie is all...mangled," Brennan said, pointing to it. He looked down at it.

"Huh," he said. She raised her brows at him and then swigged her beer. Her phone jingled.

"Angela again," Brennan said. "She's really struggling."

"I think Hodgins is too. He's more cantankerous than usual," Booth added.

"I wish I could help somehow," Brennan said.

"I don't think we can. It's something they've got to figure out together," Booth told her. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Like we did?" she asked.

"What did we figure out?"

"That by denying the type of relationship we're in would have been ridiculous?" she offered.

"Ah, see that? You just said we were in a relationship," Booth pointed out, grinning.

"I said it was a type of relationship. I didn't say it was a 'relationship,'" she corrected him.

"No, no, no you can't take that one back," he said. "We're in a relationship and you know it."

"Booth, stop it," she ordered.

"To answer your question, yes. We did figure it out because if we kept ignoring it, we would have missed out on this great thing we've got going right now."

"So you think Angela and Hodgins should be together?" Brennan asked.

"Yes. They're meant for each other. There are people out there that you're meant to be with, and they got lucky," Booth answered.

"Are we meant to be together?" Brennan asked, cocking her head at him. He regarded her carefully.

"We are meant to be doing what we're doing at this moment in time," he replied cautiously.

"That's not answering my question," Brennan said.

"Well, do you think we are?" he asked her.

"I'll get back to you on that," Brennan said thoughtfully. Booth chuckled. Neither of them wanted to voice the answer for fear of being incorrect. He would accept that they wouldn't say it out loud for now. He was happy with the way things were.


	6. The Booth Boys

**Thank you Kareneb for your review. I hope this chapter is as good as the last one. I try to weave the episodes in and out of each other, so I hope that still is working for this chapter. I'm enjoying writing more about their personal lives than just about work, work, work like the show did.**

"How could you forget we were meeting Sweets?" Brennan asked as they made their way to his office.

"Forgive me, I was busy," Booth said. "After you." He held the door open for her.

"Ah, hello!" Sweets said. "Punctual as usual."

"Yea. Can we just get down to it?" Booth asked.

"Sure. If by get down you mean dig into the roots of your relationship with Dr. Brennan," Sweets replied. Booth coughed. Brennan shot him a dagger look.

"Am I missing something here?" Sweets asked.

"Nope. Just had a tickle in my throat, that's all," Booth said. They had just come from his place from having sex when they remembered their appointment. He wondered if Sweets could tell. He didn't appreciate the scrutinizing look Sweets was giving them. He started wiggling his leg anxiously while Sweets droned on about nothing. After a while, Brennan couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" she commanded.

"Look, you can't just dismiss this stuff...it's hundreds of years of psychological research," Sweets argued.

"I'm not talking to you, and I wasn't even listening anyway," she said. She grabbed Booth's knee to make it stop bouncing, and when he started the other leg, she grabbed it too.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been doing that since we started," she said. "You should have noticed that, Sweets."

"Well..." Sweets said, flustered. "I imagine he's just anxious to leave like always."

"No, I just really want the chair," Booth said, remembering suddenly.

"The chair?" both Sweets and Brennan asked.

"Yea. THE chair," he answered. "It's an amazing chair, and I want it. Hey, Bones, think you can write me a note?"

"No," Brennan said, outraged. "You will not abuse my position as a doctor to get a stupid chair. Besides, I'm not even a medical doctor."

"It's not stupid. It's the best chair there is," Booth argued.

"So it's a throne," Brennan said.

"No! It's back support..." His phone rang then, and he answered it quickly.

"Agent Booth we are in session..." Sweets trailed off when Booth ignored him.

"We got a case!" Booth exclaimed. Brennan jumped up with him. "See ya later, Sweets!"

Sweets sighed in frustration after they were gone. How were they ever going to have a break through if they kept ditching therapy?

 **Later**

"What is with Mr. Depression?" Booth asked. They were on their way to talk with the coworkers of the woman who died, Patty.

"I'm not sure. I find his work to be efficient, but his drivel gets on my nerves," Brennan replied.

"He should take some Prozac," Booth muttered.

"He already is," Brennan told him. "So, Cam's really helping you get the chair?"

"Mmhmm," Booth grinned.

"Why is it so important to you again?" Brennan asked.

"Are you kidding? It's the best chair in the office. Do I need to explain it to you again?"

"Clearly because I'm not getting it," Brennan replied.

"Well, another time cos we're here," Booth said, approaching the woman at the front desk who was answering the phone as fast as she could and putting the people on the line on hold even faster. She stopped when Booth held up his badge.

"Has this woman come into work today?" Booth asked, holding up Patty's picture.

"Patty? Oh my God! It was Patty?! Chip! It was Patty!" she shrieked, clutching her collar and looking sick.

"All right settle down," Booth said. "Don't get everyone excited." It was too late for that. By the time Booth and Brennan got to Patty's desk, the whole office knew.

"Really hate these cubicles," Booth muttered. "I'd feel like a caged animal if I had to work like this."

"People adapt," Brennan murmured, going through Patty's stuff. "I'll need her computer for Angela."

"Yup. Yo!" Booth signaled Gary, who was helping them. He agreed to help with whatever they needed. They also tracked down Ted, who had smoked the joint they had found by the elevator shaft. Booth took him in for further questioning. Brennan went back to the lab. She was looking at bone fragments on her computer when Angela walked in.

"I don't know how to act around Hodgins," she said, sitting down with a sigh.

"I said it before, I can fire him," Brennan replied. "I don't know what else to do."

"It's sweet of you to keep offering, but no, I couldn't do that to him," Angela said.

"I'm not much help in this area," Brennan commented. She looked at Angela a little sadly.

"It's okay, sweetie. You are helping in your own, quirky way," Angela smiled. "But I should go now."

"Oh. Okay." Brennan watched Angela leave while giving Brennan the thumbs up to her. She never understood what that meant anyway. She went back to her work.

 **Zack**

Zack was at the Royal Diner when he ran into Sweets. He had intentionally turned the opposite way so as to avoid him, but Sweets still saw him.

"Zack! My man," Sweets called, sitting down across from him.

"Hi," Zack said reluctantly.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"I bet you miss the lab, huh?" Sweets asked.

"Of course. It's my life," Zack replied.

"Interesting. How do you feel when someone belittles your life's work?"

"I don't know what you mean," Zack said.

"You know, like they put your work down or disrespect you. Does that happen to you?" Sweets wondered.

"Only Booth does that," Zack told him. "Everyone else respects what I do."

"And how do you deal with that?"

"I ignore it. Why all the questions?" Zack asked him. Sweets blew air out between his lips.

"I'm just...you know, tired of being...dismissed. By Booth...and Dr. Brennan! They don't believe in what I do, yet I've spent years getting to where I am. I was the smartest person in my whole public school. I graduated super early, and you know what? I was the top of my class in my field," Sweets went on.

"Okay," Zack said, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm just sick of it, man! God! Why can't they accept that I know what the hell I'm doing?!" Sweets practically shouted. People shot a few glances their way. Zack was cringing on the inside.

"Booth doesn't like people being smarter than him," Zack offered, trying to make Sweets feel better. "He is intimidated by it. Dr. Brennan just doesn't believe in psychology itself-nothing against you. I wouldn't take it so personally, Dr. Sweets. It's just who they are."

"So you're just cool with Booth putting your work down and treating you the way he does?" Sweets asked.

"I have to. It's our relationship. I'm okay with it," Zack shrugged.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. If you don't mind, I really want to enjoy this sandwich now," Zack said, gesturing.

"Of course. Sorry, Zack, for interrupting," Sweets said, getting up to leave.

"I didn't say you had to leave. I just want quiet," Zack told him. Sweets hovered.

"Oh," he said. "Okay. I can be quiet." He sat back down and looked out the window while Zack ate. He felt a little touched by Zack's offer to stay. Maybe not everyone just dismissed him so quickly after all.

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Are you still enjoying the chair?" Brennan asked. They were lying in her bed together on a Saturday morning. They were enjoying the moment of peace between murders.

"Oh, yea," Booth said, nodding. "It's epic." He felt his back twinge a little with pain from sitting in it, but he hid his grimace.

"Good," she said, snuggling into him further. She loved days like this where they could just stay in and do absolutely nothing.

"So Angela and Roxie," Booth said suddenly. Brennan laughed.

"I know. It was a shock to me too," she replied.

"Wow. Poor Hodgins," Booth said. "He must be feeling awkward right now."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. They've been apart for a while now," Brennan commented. Silence ensued.

"So, your birthday," Brennan started.

"Oh, no, don't do anything big or splashy. I'm actually planning on going to Hawaii," Booth said.

"Really?" Brennan asked.

"Yea. I need a holiday. So do you," he replied.

"Thanks, but I don't have time for a holiday right now," she said.

"Bones, I'm inviting you to Hawaii with me. You know, so we can act like a couple without hiding it?" Booth said.

"Oh. Ohhh," Brennan said, nodding. "I'd love that."

"Then it's a date," he smiled. She kissed him again. After they stopped, Booth remembered something.

"So, my brother is coming into town," Booth said, rubbing her arm with his fingers.

"Jared? I'd like to meet him," she responded.

"Oh, you will. He's...well, Jared," Booth finished.

"Why do you say it like that?" she asked.

"I dunno. He's just my brother Jared. That's all. Don't get sucked in," Booth warned her.

"Sucked in?" Brennan laughed. "How so?"

"He's charming. Let's just say that," Booth answered. He felt a little worried. After all, nobody knew of their relationship, so there was nothing stopping her from going out with him when he asked, and he knew Jared would ask.

"I'll keep that in mind," Brennan said, kissing him softly. Booth was reveling in this moment when his phone rang. He put a finger to her lips as a gesture to pause while he answered it.

"Booth."

Brennan continued to kiss his neck anyway, making him squirm.

"Yea. Ahh." He tried to duck out from under her while she pursued him.

"No, no, not busy," he said into the phone, giving her a look, which she promptly ignored. He covered the speaker and mouthed "stop it" at her, which she also ignored.

"Yes. I'll pick him up from school tonight and bring him home before bedtime. Yup. Thanks. Bye," Booth finished. He snapped his phone shut.

"You have Parker tonight?" Brennan asked.

"Yea. Next time would you not do that when I'm talking to Rebecca? She's very in-tuned to that type of thing," he told her.

"Oh all right," Brennan sighed.

"Now where were we?" Booth asked, rolling over on top of her, making her shriek with laughter.

 **The Next Day**

"Please don't go with Jared to that thing," Booth said to her after Jared hung up the phone with them.

"How can I say no? We're not technically together, are we? To the others?" she prompted.

"Well, no, but still..."

"If I don't go, then they'll know," she said simply. "Jared will know."

"Maybe we should tell people then," Booth responded, gripping the steering wheel hard.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Brennan said. "Sweets will definitely look further into our partnership and maybe even split us up. You don't want Zack as your anthropologist, do you?"

"No. God, no," Booth answered quickly. "Okay, but just...be careful."

"I will," she promised.

 **Later**

Brennan was still reeling from Jared kissing her that night. She had returned to the lab to do work as she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to face Booth either. He'd see it all over her. She had to lie to Jared and say Booth wouldn't take the risk when he actually had. She was mulling over the other things Jared had told her about Booth.

"Hey," Cam said, coming up to her. "You here all night?"

"I couldn't sleep," Brennan replied, not looking up from her work.

"I have some advice about Jared," Cam said. Brennan looked up at this.

"I'm listening."

"Good. He's trouble," Cam told her.

"That's it?"

"Yes..."

"Do not sleep with him," Angela said, joining them. "You can't. You can't sleep with a Booth without it being the real Booth."

"That's what I mean," Cam added, nodding. "Thank you for saying it for me, Angela."

"I didn't," Brennan said. "Why does me going on a date with Jared mean I'm going to sleep with him?"

"I don't know," Angela said. "But please just...don't."

"I won't," Brennan promised. They were standing there looking at her. "Can I get back to work now?"

"Yes, absolutely," Cam said. They left her in peace. Angela looked back at Brennan before turning the corner. She was worried about her friend.

 **Zack**

"You know what sucks?" Hodgins asked, swigging his beer.

"Angela dating Roxie?" Zack asked back, having heard this before.

"Exactly! I mean, what the hell?! Did I make her a lesbian?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't think you can do that," Zack reasoned.

"Well, it was right after dating me! Am I that repulsive?" Hodgins demanded.

"Speaking as a male, I wouldn't know," Zack said.

"Right. God, it's just so...uugghh!" he cried. "I miss her so much. I can't believe she just moved on like that! And with a woman!"

"Hodgins, I think you have to let it go," Zack told him. "Getting angry about it won't fix things."

"Have you been talking to Sweets or something?" Hodgins asked. "You're sounding very psychology-y."

"We've had a few lunches," Zack replied carefully.

"So you're coming back to work next week, right?" Hodgins asked. "It'll be great having you back. Clark is driving me nuts. He is way too professional. He won't talk about anything personal!"

"Sounds like he's dedicated to his work," Zack pointed out.

"Zack! The guy is an emotional robot! He is all work, work, work and absolutely no play. You at least would play," Hodgins rambled. He had had one too many by now.

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Zack said. "I should freshen up for my return anyway."

"I seriously doubt you've forgotten how to do your job," Hodgins said sarcastically.

"It doesn't hurt to be on top of your game," Zack defended himself. He left Hodgins sitting there grumpy while he went up to his suite. The truth was he just needed to get away from him. Zack couldn't take the depression anymore. He had half a mind to speak to Angela the next time he saw her. He needed to practice what he was going to say.

 **Booth's Birthday**

"I'm sorry," Brennan said, sitting down next to him. Everyone was at the Founding Fathers celebrating Booth's birthday. He had planned to go to Hawaii, but it all changed when he gave the credit to the State Police for the Rico Case. Brennan knew it was because he had saved Jared from getting a DUI.

"It's okay. I told you, he sucks people in," Booth said.

"No, I'm sorry that he tried to make me believe you were a loser," Brennan said. "When in fact, he's the loser. I pushed him off a stool the other day," she added.

"You what?" he asked.

"I pushed him off his stool at the bar," she repeated. "It felt really good. He was sitting there all pompous acting like he was the hero brother when I know it was you who bailed him out and lost your Rico case," Brennan said. "You need to stop bailing him out. If he has no consequences for his actions, he'll keep doing it."

"Bones, I appreciate where you're going with this," Booth said. "But we do things for family, right? Like you got your father off of a murder charge."

"Maybe, but I don't think he'll kill again," Brennan said. "Alcoholism is different. It's a disease..."

"Okay. I get it," Booth said, holding his hand up.

"Please just talk to him," Brennan begged. Booth sighed heavily. He looked over to Jared who was fawning over a woman and downing a glass of wine. He stood up.

"Thank you," Brennan said, squeezing his wrist. She watched Booth take Jared outside where they had a heated discussion.

"You told Bones I was a loser?" Booth asked angrily.

"Not in those words," Jared smirked.

"Look, you're the loser here, okay? You keep getting into shit then I have to bail you out, so you know what? That stops today. I am no longer bailing you out, Jared."

"Sure you will. You're the hero," Jared mocked.

"I mean it, Jared. I'm not saving you anymore," Booth warned.

"You know, Temperance is a great kisser," Jared said. "Did she tell you that? I told her you would never take such a risk like that." Booth wanted to punch him very badly in that moment. He had kissed Brennan? Why didn't she say anything?

"You don't know anything," Booth growled.

"Don't I? You're too scared to take that leap. I wasn't. End of story. Maybe I'll call her sometime," Jared joked.

"That's not funny. You can't just mess with her like that. She's...special," Booth finished.

"Nice speech. Save it for someone who cares," Jared said, downing his drink. Then Jared came back inside while Booth stayed outside, punching the side of a bus stop wall. Brennan met Cam's eyes, who nodded knowingly. Jared stopped in front of her.

"You picked the wrong Booth boy," he said.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said.

"Sure you do," he said, passing her without another word. Brennan grabbed a piece of cake and went out to see Booth.

"At least you tried," Brennan said to him, passing it to him while sitting down beside him. He looked over at her, debating whether or not to confront her about Jared kissing her. She probably didn't ask for it or initiate it. Jared typically just did what Jared wanted. Booth knew Bones cared about him too much to hurt him. He hoped anyway.

"I just need some time," Booth said. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay," she nodded. He dug into his cake.

"My dad drank," he said suddenly. Brennan waited for more, but it didn't come. She left it at that. He had at least shared that much with her. She knew from Sweets that Booth and Jared were abused by their father. It broke her heart. For now, all she could do was wait for him to share it with her.

"Hey," she said suddenly. "I know we didn't get to go to Hawaii..."

"Don't remind me," Booth said.

"Sorry. Anyway, I have to go to China next week to help identify pre-historic anthropological remains. You wanna come with me?"

"China?" Booth asked.

"I know it's not Hawaii, but it's still going somewhere," she explained. Booth sat there for a moment thinking.

"All right," he nodded. "Let's do it. What could happen?"

 **Sooo how am I doing? Kinda feeling like the interest in this story is being lost. Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Until next time!  
**


	7. From China With Love

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the LOVELY reviews! It really made me feel better about this story. I had such a great time writing this one, and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Cheers!**

Booth and Brennan were staring at the victim in the oven while the flight attendant was crying and trying not to vomit.

"Well," Booth said. "I retract my previous statement."

"What statement?" Brennan asked.

"You can cook a body in a plane on the way to China," he replied.

"You didn't say that," she pointed out.

"I thought it," he muttered. "Okay. Let's go see who's missing"

"You do that. I'll stay here and examine the remains," Brennan murmured. Booth patted her shoulder before leaving. He spoke with the captain, who assured him it would be the flight attendant who could tell him more about who was missing. Booth carefully walked back to the flight attendant, who was now sitting as far away from the oven as possible.

"Hi," Booth said. The woman just nodded. "You will never have to see that again, I promise. What's your name?"

"K-Kate," she said.

"Okay, Kate. Is there anybody missing from your crew?" he asked her.

"N-no," she stuttered. Booth knew that she was in too much shock to help him right now. He went over to Brennan.

"I need some things to do this," she informed him. She told him what she needed, and he knew just the right person to ask. He went back to coach and found the elderly woman he had been sitting beside.

"Do you happen to have tweezers and measuring tape?" he asked her. She looked up at him gleefully.

"There's been a murder!" she exclaimed. She immediately rummaged through her bag.

"Shhhh!" Booth told her. "Don't get everyone excited!"

"Okay," the woman whispered back. "I bet it's Dr. Brennan doing the autopsy am I right? I saw her in first class. I'll keep watch on anyone down here to see if they're suspicious." She winked at him.

"Ok, thanks," Booth replied, going to leave.

"Wait!" the lady hissed, handing him a knitting needle.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A probe," she beamed at him. He took it gingerly and headed back to Brennan. She was taking pictures of the crime scene and talking to Angela.

"Looky looky," he said, holding up the needle.

"A probe! I didn't think of that," she smiled at him, taking it.

"Lucky I did," he winked. The old lady was smart, which made him look smart. He'd definitely be talking to her again later.

 **Later**

"Do you have a magnifying glass?" Booth asked Charlotte, the elderly woman.

"I don't," she said sadly. "It's to look at the victim, right?" Booth spotted the other lady's glasses.

"You think...?" he asked, gesturing.

"Nadine would be thrilled. Take 'em," Charlotte said.

"Great, thanks," Booth said, taking Nadine's glasses.

"Here," he said, giving them to Brennan. She put them on. Booth couldn't help but grin at her.

"What?" she asked, noticing. She looked up over the glasses at him.

"Glasses make you look incredibly sexy," he replied. She half smiled.

"No time for that," she told him.

"A man can dream," Booth muttered. "What have you got?"

"I need to make an impression of this wound," she said. "I need baby powder, denture cream, and a butane lighter," she instructed.

"Is that all?" he asked. He'd be mightily impressed if Charlotte or Nadine had any of those items.

"Yes. Hurry up if you want me to do this quickly," she ordered. He obliged. As predicted, the ladies didn't have what he needed, so he called upon the entire plane and was successful. He returned a few minutes later with the items she had requested.

"Thanks," she said, taking it from him. She briefly wondered how he was finding all of this stuff but let it pass. Booth watched her work. He was getting antsy as he knew they were running out of time. He peered over her shoulder at the impression she had made.

"That's a door handle," he pointed out. "Same one as the oven."

"Can you describe the flesh for me?" Cam asked, making Booth jump and yelp in surprise. He hadn't noticed her on the screen. Thank God he hadn't touched Brennan affectionately like he was thinking of doing.

"I...I can't do that," Brennan said.

"I can," Booth told Cam. He peered at it, telling her what he saw.

"She was alive when put in that oven," Cam concluded. Booth and Brennan looked at each other. Booth felt sick suddenly. Brennan wouldn't readily admit it, but she was feeling a little nauseous herself.

"I, uh, need a moment," Booth said, excusing himself. Caroline called him then, giving him an excuse to get away from the body. He had a pilot to talk to.

 **Later Still**

"I'm sorry you're missing out on your old bones," Booth said as they sat in first class. They had solved the case just before touchdown, but that meant they couldn't stay, and Booth was feeling sorry about this. The drunk kid was behind them in cuffs, making the odd comment. Booth felt only slightly sorry for the boy as he knew the kid was just protecting his mother, but it still didn't excuse murder.

"It's all right," Brennan said. "I was more looking forward to our time together."

"Ugh," the kid moaned.

"You know what? Coach for you," Booth said, getting up and hauling the kid down to coach. He returned to find Brennan reclined and staring absently at the ceiling.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I know you like the science-y part of your work," Booth said. "I'm sorry if working with me is taking you away from your true passion."

"Don't be. I begged to be on your team," Brennan replied. "And I don't regret it." She smiled at him.

"I'll take you somewhere for a vacation real soon," Booth promised. She leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I'll hold you to that," she said. Booth grinned and tried to recline his chair, but it wouldn't go down.

"Hey," he said. "How come mine doesn't do that?" Brennan just laughed and put her mask on.

 **The Jeffersonian**

"Great job, Zacharony," Cam said, patting his shoulder as she passed. "Case closed. Everyone have a great night." She left with a wave. Zack was tidying up while Angela helped. Hodgins had split. He was still feeling awkward about the whole Roxie fiasco.

"Glad to have you back, Zack," Angela said, smiling. "We missed you."

"It's good to be back," he agreed. He didn't say anything else, but he didn't have to. Angela could see clearly he was thrilled to be back at work. Her phone buzzed, making her check it.

 **Dinner?** Roxie asked.

 **Sure :)** Angela replied.

"You need anymore help or can I go?" Angela asked.

"You can go," Zack said absently. He busied himself for the next hour with cleaning. He was getting ready to leave when Sweets walked in.

"I hear you were magnificent," Sweets commented. He leaned against the door frame of Zack's office space.

"I did what needed to be done," Zack replied. "I don't know about magnificent. I was King of the Lab twice though."

"That's...great," Sweets said. "Any plans tonight?"

"Go home. Eat. Sleep," Zack shrugged. "Prepare for tomorrow's work."

"Sounds very routine-y," Sweets noted.

"It's what I do."

"Come on. Let's go out, meet some women. Do something fun," Sweets suggested.

"Meeting women isn't something I'm great at," Zack sighed.

"I'll be your wing man," Sweets said. "Come on! Live on the edge a little."

"I don't know what that means," Zack said as Sweets hauled him off. He didn't really want to meet any women. He was still fond of Naomi, but she wasn't talking to him after the whole incident. He wished he knew why.

 **A Week Later**

"I am astounded that nobody has figured this out yet," Booth said. They were in his apartment lying intertwined on his bed after sex. They hadn't been able to get away like they wanted, so they had to make do with this arrangement for now.

"I know. I figured Angela would catch us out within days after," Brennan agreed. "I guess she's had a lot on her mind since Hodgins."

"That was in our favor," Booth said, kissing the crook of her neck.

"And Sweets," Brennan said. "He hasn't figured it out either, and he's in psychology."

"He's a kid," Booth scoffed. "What would he know?"

"He knows lots," Brennan argued, defending him. "He just can be naive in some areas."

"Yea, like our relationship," Booth laughed.

"Maybe we should tell him. It might ruin his study if we don't," Brennan pointed out.

"Are you kidding? He'd be all over us if we told him. I would rather not," Booth said. "If he doesn't figure it out, then it's his problem."

"I see your point," Brennan agreed. Her phone rang then.

"Brennan," she said. "Oh, hi Dad." Booth got up to make coffee while she talked to Max. When he came back, she was sitting on the edge of the bed looking annoyed.

"What did he say?" Booth asked. Things had been going well between Brennan and her father lately. He was curious as to why she looked almost angry.

"He's going to be working at the Jeffersonian," Brennan huffed.

"Huh," Booth said. He would have never guessed that. "Doing what?"

"A tour guide for children," she replied. "I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. I just don't know how I feel about him being in my professional space," she said.

"You won't know until you try it," he said. She pressed her lips together in response. She didn't think it was going to end well. Booth's phone rang just then.

"Booth," he said. "All right."

"Case?" she asked.

"Yup. Off we go," Booth said.

 **The Next Day**

"Little snot-nosed brat," Booth muttered. Brennan snickered at him. She had been highly amused when the young boy had called Booth an inbred stack of meat in Chinese. They were on their way back from interviewing the King family about their dead male nanny/bodyguard. Brennan was distracted by thinking about her father being at the lab. It was making her uncomfortable.

"Sweets thinks it's because you have abandonment issues that you don't like your father being there," Booth said, knowing that was what she was thinking about. She snorted.

"What does Sweets know?" she asked.

"I think he's right," Booth told her. He looked at her meaningfully. She looked away. It bugged her that they were both right. She really did fear being abandoned again, and not just by her father.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" she asked instead.

"Okay," he nodded. He drove in silence. He was thinking about the privileged kids he had just spoke with and felt bad for not being able to afford such a luxurious school for Parker.

"Don't worry about Parker," Brennan said, reading his mind. It was almost scary how they were doing that with each other. "You're a better father. He's very privileged in different ways."

"Hmm," Booth said. He knew she was right. Parker was just fine and happy with his life and school. Why should he worry about it? They arrived back at the Jeffersonian where he kissed her goodbye quickly. He drove off to speak with Dr. Ezralow. Brennan went inside where she found her father, Hodgins, Wendell, and Zack standing around talking excitedly.

"What's going on?" she asked, making them stop and look at her.

"Your dad just reminded why I love science," Hodgins beamed at her. Max shrugged guiltily.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pointing.

"Figuring out the wind speed to which the bone blew with," Zack answered sheepishly.

"He's not touching the evidence, Dr. Brennan," Wendell reassured her. She looked at the four of them. They all looked like schoolboys up to no good. Max looked at her hopefully, wanting her to join them. She just shook her head. She watched as they figured out the wind speed. This feeling inside of her boiled over, and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Dad, you're fired," she said. His head snapped up quickly. She felt as shocked as he looked.

"But he didn't touch anything," Wendell insisted.

"It's all right, kid," Max said. He walked past Brennan without a backwards glance. She felt horrible. She avoided the looks from Zack and Hodgins and went to her office. She needed to be alone.

 **Later**

Booth had finished with the doctor and was back at the lab waiting for someone to tell him something, anything, when Max approached him.

"Rough day?" Booth asked, noticing Max's sullen face.

"Last day with the kids. I'm outta here," he said glumly.

"Cam fired you?" Booth asked, surprised.

"No. Tempe did. It's all right. Maybe I crossed a boundary by working here in her space," he sighed.

"I think she's just afraid you're going to leave her again, so she's dismissing you first before you can," Booth pointed out. Max looked thoughtful at this. Booth started to drink his coffee.

"Maybe. Hey, question for you. Are you sleeping with my daughter?" he asked. Booth sprayed his coffee everywhere. The question had come from nowhere, and he wasn't prepared to answer it. Max was watching him carefully.

"No sir, I am not," Booth lied.

"Why not? You gay?"

"Absolutely not!"

"She not pretty enough?"

"She's...beautiful," Booth replied carefully.

"Then why not? Is it me?"

"No. Knock it off, Max," Booth said. "She won't listen to me, but I'll try to talk to her about this."

"All I can ask for," Max said, smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a soda to explode for the kids." Booth watched him leave, feeling a sense of wonderment. Did Max know about them? Had he seen them? Booth wondered just what he'd do if he found out Booth had lied to him just now. He hoped the repercussions wouldn't be as bad as the deputy director of the FBI's was.

 **After the case is over**

"I'm glad you let your Dad stay," Booth said as they ate Chinese food in his bed. "I've never seen Parker so thrilled with science before."

"They were having fun," Brennan agreed. Booth reached over to steal one of her chicken balls. "Hey!"

"I didn't get any," he whined.

"And who's fault is that?" she asked. He gave her a puppy dog look, and she sighed, letting him take one.

"You're the best, Bones," he said, chewing happily.

"You're lucky I love you," she said absently. Booth froze mid-chew, as did Brennan. They looked at each other.

"What did you just say?" he asked. She swallowed hard. He put down his food and set his focus on her.

"I think you heard me the first time," she tried.

"Oh no," Booth said, shaking his head with a smile. "No, no. You don't get to just say that and then not say it again."

"Why do I need to say it again when you obviously heard me?" she asked. He took he food from her and set it down on the floor next to his. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to hear it, is that so wrong?" he asked her. She cocked her head at him.

"I just think..."

"Say it, Bones," he cut her off.

"All right! I...love you," she said. She covered her mouth, hiding her smile. Booth grinned to hard his face felt like it was going to split in half.

"So, now what?" she asked, feeling self-conscious suddenly. Their arrangement was becoming more than she had thought it could. It was a little frightening to her, but she believed that for her to say she loved him, she really must.

"Now we say we're in a relationship," Booth said. He watched her carefully.

"I believe I concur," she agreed. He touched her face gently before kissing her.

"I love you too, Temperance," he said, his face close to hers. "I always have."

"I think somewhere a part of me always has loved you too," she whispered. They kissed again. It felt different to Brennan somehow. She couldn't understand it. Instead of analyzing it, she just went along with it, and for the first time in her life, she actually made love with a man instead of just having sex.

 **A Week Later**

Booth and Brennan fell into her apartment laughing. They had just finished being undercover at a circus, and they were high on the excitement still.

"Let's go away," Brennan suggested after Booth had kissed her soundly. "Let's just go. Zack is back full time with the interns, and you can find someone to cover you. Let's do it."

"I didn't say no," Booth laughed. "You don't have to convince me. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere," she said. "I don't care as long as it's with you."

"Hawaii?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes! Yes, let's do it," she said again, hurrying to her laptop. She had tickets to purchase.

 **The Jeffersonian-Two Days Later**

"Where is Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked. He was staring at the remains of a frozen body in front of him. Wendell was working with him again. Zack appreciated Wendell's expertise more so than Fisher's or Nigel-Murray's. He found the depressive attitude of Fisher extremely annoying, not to mention Nigel-Murray's Google-like behavior with the constant spewing of facts. Wendell was just Wendell. No drama and no extra facts that had nothing to do with the case.

"She went to a conference in Hawaii," Cam explained. "Booth went as well."

"They do a lot together don't they?" Wendell commented. Cam didn't respond. Brennan and Booth had a special relationship, and she didn't expect everyone to understand it.

"Right, so let's get back to the body," Cam said. Zack obliged.

"Hang on," Wendell said. He pulled something off of the body. "I know who this is."

"Really?" Cam asked, surprised.

"Yes, and you're going to be upset," Wendell said.

"Why?"

"Because this is the guy I got into a fight with at hockey the other day," Wendell sighed. "I guess that makes me a suspect."

"Sure does," Cam said. "Maybe you should not touch the body anymore."

"Good idea. What happens now?"

"We wait for Agent Perotta," Cam said.

 **Hawaii**

"This is what I'm talking about!" Booth exclaimed. They were sitting on the beach under an umbrella. He was in swim trunks sipping a beer while Brennan was lying on her stomach in a bikini reading a book.

"It is heavenly," she agreed, flipping a page.

"Why are you reading?" he asked. "There's a whole ocean right in front of you. You can read anywhere."

"I'm on vacation. I can do what I want," she argued. Booth sighed with a small chuckle. She went back to her book while he gazed out at the water. He had never felt happier. Then he got an idea. He grinned as he set down his beer and bent down to haul Brennan up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Booth!" she protested. "I was at a good part..."

"It can wait. Unlike this, a book can wait for you forever," Booth said. He ran towards the water as she shrieked with laughter.

"Don't, don't, don't!" she begged as he crashed into the waves. The water was shockingly cold, making her gasp for air. He dumped her off, laughing. They had a splash war until she dunked him under. They floated for a while, enjoying the moment.

"Is this what you've always wanted?" she asked him.

"That and then some," he told her. He kissed her passionately. If he'd been asked six months ago if he'd be here right now with her, he'd have laughed them off. This was perfect, and he'd never change a thing.

 **D.C.**

Wendell appeared looking shaken after his interview with Agent Perotta. Angela noticed right away.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't like being a suspect," he shuddered.

"Did you do it?" she asked pointedly.

"No! All I did was get into a fight with him on the ice after he knocked down a teammate for no reason," Wendell said. "I have the cast on my hand to prove it." He showed her.

"Hmm, well then I think you're fine," she said. "They have to ask you everything."

"I know. I still don't like it," he said. "I'm bummed I can't help out with the case."

"It's okay. Zack's on it," Angela smiled.

"I need Dr. Brennan," Zack said, coming in. "Can you video conference her?"

"I can try," Angela said. "She might be busy." She logged into her account and called Brennan. To her surprise, she got an answer. Brennan was in a bathrobe and looking a little annoyed at being disturbed.

"Hi, sweetie," Angela said. "You look like you're having fun."

"I am. Why are you calling?" Brennan asked. Angela saw Brennan's eyes flick to something off camera.

"Do you have a man with you?" Angela asked. "I can turn this off right now. I'll do it. You need this, Brennan."

"No, stop. It's just Booth," Brennan said. He stuck his face into the camera and waved.

"Oh. Well, while you're there, try to get a little action okay?" Angela prompted. Brennan didn't respond to this.

"Dr. Brennan," Zack said. "I need your help with something."

"Okay, Zack. Let's hear it," she said. He explained about the puncture in the eye socket from a projectile and how he was unsure of what had caused it.

"If he's a hockey player," Brennan said. "It might be something to do with hockey equipment." Zack pondered this.

"I'll look into it," he said.

"Is that all?" she asked. "I would have thought you could have figured that out without me."

"Zack is just worried about you," Angela piped up. "He gets worried when you're so far away from home."

"I'm fine," Brennan huffed. "Now please, don't call me again." Their connection ended, and Angela turned to see Zack standing there wincing.

"What?" she asked.

"Perhaps I was hasty in thinking I needed her assistance," he said.

"Accept it, Zack. You just wanted to make sure she was okay," Angela laughed. He didn't reply and walked out. Angela smirked as she went back to her work. Zack always did have a small crush on Brennan.

 **Booth & Brennan**

"That ended way to quickly," Booth said, sighing. They were at the Royal Diner having supper when the others came crashing in.

"You're back!" Angela cried, hugging Brennan. "How was the conference?"

"It was great," Brennan lied. Cam, Hodgins, and Zack pulled up chairs to join them.

"Wendell was a murder suspect," Hodgins said eagerly. "Perotta had him terrified he was going to jail."

"Wow," Booth said. "We missed an exciting case."

"It was a lace puller," Zack said quickly. "That was the murder weapon."

"All because of stolen jewelery," Hodgins tossed in.

"Told you it had something to do with hockey," Brennan smiled at him. "The lace puller, not the jewelery."

"So, how was it! I bet it was beautiful," Cam interjected. She was tired of work talk for now.

"It was. I'd go again in a heartbeat," Booth said, touching Brennan's foot with his under the table.

"I concur," Brennan nodded.

"Did you meet any hot Hawaiian guys?" Angela asked, nudging Brennan.

"No," she said.

"She kept her nose in a book the entire time," Booth told them. "We're in freaking Hawaii, and she just reads the whole time."

"Sounds like a nice time," Zack nodded. He understood it.

"Yes," Brennan said. "Now I guess it's back to catching murderers." She smiled at Booth. Things were so good right now. She didn't want any of it to ever change.

 **Now I think you all know what the next chapter is going to be about. I will do my best with it. As always, please leave me a review with your thoughts!**


	8. Heroes & Ghosts

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I enjoy reading them so much :) This chapter is focused solely on The Hero in the Hold. I altered it a bit as you will see. I hope you enjoy it. The next few weeks are looking hectic for me, so I might not be able to update for a bit. I will do my best though!**

Booth opened his eyes to darkness. It took two seconds before he realized what had happened to him. He made to move his arms when they bumped into something, something that moaned in return. He flicked on his watch that Parker had given him that day (at least, he thought it was still the same day). He shined the light beside him.

" _Bones?_ " he yelped. She stirred, moaning again. "Bones, wake up. Bones!"

"Stop shouting," she groaned. She made to move when she discovered she couldn't. "Why can't I move?"

"We're stuck in a container," Booth explained, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"A container?" Brennan asked, confused.

"It's the Gravedigger, Bones. He got us," Booth said. Brennan swallowed hard. She couldn't see Booth's face, but she could already tell it showed a lot of fear.

"I can't believe he targeted me again," she muttered. It pissed her off.

"It's all right," Booth said, shining his watch at the lid. He was looking for a way out. He started banging on it with his fists.

"I don't think that's working," she pointed out.

"Do you have a better option? We're crammed in here like sardines. It's not like I've got a lot of options," he snarled.

"Okay," she replied simply. She was thinking hard as to how they got into this mess in the first place.

 **Flashback**

"It's your big night! I bet you look gorgeous," Booth was saying over the phone with Brennan.

"Are you sure you will find the place?" she asked.

"Yes, Bones. I got a new watch that will help me," he replied.

"I somehow doubt that," she said. "I'm coming to get you."

"Not necessary! I'm already in my car," he lied. Brennan knew he was lying. She made a turn and headed to his apartment. "So what are you wearing?" he went on, making his voice all sexy like.

"I haven't changed yet. I'm on my way home to do that," she replied. She pulled into his parking lot and cut the engine.

"Well, whatever it is, you'll be the most beautiful woman there," Booth continued. He was yanking his shoes on. Brennan smiled. Ever since they had agreed they were in a relationship, things had been going very well. She knocked on his door, which she heard through her phone on his end as well.

"How come I hear knocking if you're already in your car?" she asked. Booth hung up on her, and the door opened in her face.

"Now why would you do that?" he asked. "I told you I could find the place."

"I just wanted to make sure-" She was cut off by a stabbing sensation in the back of her neck. Booth shouted her name as she fell, but it all went black.

 **Present**

Booth was still banging on the lid of the container.

"How did he get you too?" Brennan asked. Booth stopped for a moment.

"He was ultra fast," Booth muttered. "I'm talking ninja fast. He was small too."

"Small?" Brennan asked.

"Yea. That's all I saw before getting knocked out," he sighed. He could feel Brennan trying not to be upset. He knew her well enough to know that she was trying to stay rational.

"We'll get out, Bones," he said. "We're the best team there is."

"I have faith in you," she replied. He reached and found her one hand and squeezed it. He commenced banging on the lid again.

 **The Jeffersonian**

Cam, Zack, Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets were all waiting for Brennan and Booth to arrive before leaving together. Sweets looked at his watch for the tenth time.

"What do you suppose is keeping them?" Angela asked. "It's unlike Brennan to be late."

"Traffic?" Hodgins suggested.

"Booth got lost?" Zack said, making Sweets scoff.

"Booth does not get lost," Sweets told him. Cam's phone rang just then, and she answered. The look on her face was of horror, and she instantly grabbed Zack's phone to record the message.

"What was that all about?" he asked, taking his phone back gingerly.

"The Gravedigger," Cam spit out. "He's got Booth and Brennan."

"Oh my God!" Angela cried. "Brennan? Again? Booth? What is happening?" She whirled to face Hodgins. "You! It's because you have the evidence isn't it?!"

"Hey, whoa," Hodgins said, holding his hands up.

"You have the evidence?" Zack asked. "The same evidence you and Dr. Brennan were accused of stealing?"

"I was...I was trying to figure out the make of the car," Hodgins said defensively.

"Give it," Angela said.

"And you," Cam said, turning to Sweets. "You're FBI. Get out of here. There is to be no involvement with FBI or they both die faster."

"But I..." Sweets started.

"Get out!" Cam roared. Sweets took off at a run. It was killing him that he couldn't help.

"What do we do?" Angela asked, frightened.

"We've got maybe 20 hours at best," Hodgins said.

"But they're both in there," Angela said. "Won't it be shorter? Like with those poor twins? And...last time?" They all knew what she meant. Hodgins had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when Brennan had been taken before.

"Maybe it was planned," Cam said. "Maybe he knows they're partners and are close."

"I doubt it," Hodgins said. "So we've got ten hours. Damn it!" He kicked a nearby cart, making the trays smash to the floor.

"That's not going to help us, Jack," Cam said sternly. He grabbed his hair with his hands.

"We need to think, hard," Angela said. "Give me that recording. I'll go analyze the shit out of it." She took Zack's phone and ran to her office.

"Just give me an hour with the evidence," Hodgins begged. "Zack can watch. I am so close to finding the make and model of the car. If I find that, then we can scan surveillance to find the car when they were taken."

"We can't involve FBI remember?" Cam reminded him.

"This keeps getting better and better," Hodgins muttered, taking off. Zack followed in pursuit. Cam went to help Angela. This was a nightmare, and the glaring clock on the wall was not helping things.

 **Booth & Brennan**

"Untwist that," Brennan said suddenly. Booth stopped pounding on the lid.

"Untwist what?"

"That," she attempted to point. It was difficult with her arms pinned to her sides.

"Ohhh," Booth said, seeing what she meant. He set to work with the screws. In no time, he had them all out, and he kicked the lid off. Fresh air swept into their lungs, making them gulp greedily. Booth climbed out gingerly and then helped Brennan out. He hugged her tightly.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around. He did the same.

"Looks like some kind of hold," Booth said. They both examined their surroundings.

"There's a door up there," Brennan said, pointing.

"Too high," he observed. "Here's one here." He ran over to the door that was lower. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Try this," Brennan said, handing him a propeller. He pried at the door with it. "Don't hurt your back! Bend your knees."

"All...right..." he grunted, yanking at the door. He was suddenly propelled backwards by the force of the door opening and water sweeping in.

"Shut it!" she shrieked. She attempted to help him push the door back, but it wasn't working.

"It's all right, it's all right," Booth kept saying. "We'll get up to that door soon enough."

"I don't know if I can tread water that long," Brennan lamented.

"You can and you will. I'm here too don't forget," Booth said. He caught a sight of something in the corner of his eye. When he turned his head, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Teddy?" he asked. Brennan whipped her head around. There was no one there.

"Who's Teddy? Booth? There's no one there," she said, feeling frightened even more. Was he hallucinating?

"I thought I saw one of my colleagues," Booth said, still seeing Teddy but pretending he didn't so as not to scare her further. Teddy waved at him.

"She can't see me," Teddy pointed out. That was obvious.

"Booth?"

"It's all right. Figment of my imagination. Okay, focus," Booth said. "We get to that door and we get out."

"How can you be so sure that we'll be free?" she asked.

"I'm not, but I like to be optimistic," Booth answered. Brennan didn't respond. For once, she wanted to believe his optimism too.

 **The Jeffersonian**

"I got it, I got it, I got it," Angela chanted. Cam rushed over. "Waves. Sea gulls. Wind. The Gravedigger made this recording by a beach!"

"Okay!" Cam said excitedly. She ran to get Zack.

"Where are we going?" Zack asked as she tugged him along.

"The Gravedigger either is that author who was writing the books about him or is very close friends with that author," Cam said, rushing them out the door and to her car. "We have to go talk to him right now." They sped off, hoping against hope that they finally had the identity of the horrible person who had stolen their friends. Their hopes were shattered when they found Vega dead in his car. Then things got even more worse when Agent Perotta showed up, explaining that she was following them. Cam and Zack drove back to the Jeffersonian in even lower spirits. Now the FBI was involved. Booth and Brennan wouldn't stand a chance.

 **Booth & Brennan...& Teddy**

"It was lucky you had Parker's watch," Brennan said as they neared the catwalk.

"Yea. When I get out of here, I'm going to tell him how he saved his father," Booth replied.

"You named your kid after me?" Teddy asked, surprised. Booth ignored him. They were on the catwalk now, trying to open the door. Teddy was watching amused as they struggled.

"You need a fulcrum," Teddy pointed out. Booth huffed in annoyance.

"I'm really trying here, Booth," Brennan said, thinking he was huffing at her.

"I'm mad at myself," Booth told her. "Not you."

"We need a fulcrum," Brennan said, examining the door further.

"Hey, she's a smart one!" Teddy exclaimed. "You got a good one here."

"Shut it," Booth hissed at Teddy. Brennan didn't hear him as she was busy looking for a fulcrum.

"I got this," Teddy said, diving down into the water. Booth looked over at Brennan, stunned that she wasn't seeing or hearing Teddy at all. Did that make him crazy? Teddy returned with a yellow crowbar, and Booth took it over to the wheel on the door.

"Where did you get that?" Brennan asked.

"Over there," Booth said vaguely. He didn't have time to argue with her that ghosts possibly existed and one was with them right now helping. Together they pulled hard and opened the door. Booth waited for Teddy to go through after Brennan before going in behind them, closing the door tightly. They were in another room.

"Oh this is perfect," Booth groaned. There was a fence with a lock on it in front of them.

"Give me your cuff link," Brennan said.

"Why? You gonna please it with your fashion sense? I don't think it's a magic lock," Booth said sarcastically, giving it to her. Brennan gave him a look before bending down to pick the lock.

"I really like her," Teddy whispered to Booth. "I haven't had to tell you anything. She's got it all figured out."

"Go away," Booth muttered quietly so Brennan would hear.

"Sorry, Sarge. I'm here to save you, so you'll have to just put up with me." Teddy winked at him. Booth just stared back. He really wanted to talk to Teddy without Brennan hearing him and thinking he was completely losing it. Maybe he could blame the trauma of this situation.

"I got it," Brennan said triumphantly. She un-looped the chain and pushed the gate open. Booth noticed a door on the opposite wall and headed towards it before going through the gate.

"Yo, Sarge," Teddy said. "What are you doing?"

"Opening this door," Booth answered.

"What?" Brennan asked. She looked at him curiously.

"I'm opening this door," Booth said again. He reefed on it and pulled hard until it gave way. He came face to face with a window. Brennan came up beside him and peered out with him.

"We're on a ship," Brennan said. "The toys..." She paused, looking around at the children's toys around them.

"This ship isn't gonna be floating for long," Teddy said.

"This ship is going to blow up," Brennan said at the same time. Booth shook his head, confused.

"What?"

"When they sink ships for the reef, they get children to decorate it," Brennan explained.

"Maybe I'm not even needed here," Teddy said, grinning. She really was taking the words out of his mouth. Booth gaped at her.

"We gotta hurry up then," he said. He pulled her through the gate and into a room filled with C4 explosives.

"What are you gonna do, Sarge?" Teddy asked. Booth shook his head in response.

"How are we going to get out of this, Booth?" Brennan asked. She was feeling afraid again.

"Let me think," Booth said. He dug around until he found the transponder. He made a strangled sound in his throat.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"We have six hours left," Booth replied, showing her. Brennan's breathing quickened. He fingered the transponder absently.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him, knowing that look very well.

"I might be able to create a signal with this," he said.

"If you fail, this bomb won't be able to be stopped," Teddy advised.

"I know," Booth said aggressively.

"I didn't say anything," Brennan said, looking at him. "Are you still seeing Teddy?" Booth glanced at her, not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell the truth either.

"I'm not crazy," Booth said instead.

"I didn't say you were," Brennan said. "You were drugged."

"So were you. How come you can't see him?"

"Maybe because he's from your memories and not mine?" she suggested.

"I...I don't know," Booth admitted. He looked over at Teddy again, who was grinning broadly.

"You want to talk to him," Brennan said logically, watching his face.

"Wouldn't you? If someone you cared about was standing here watching you?" he asked.

"I don't believe..."

"I know. Forget it," Booth cut her off.

"I'm just worried about your mental state," Brennan went on.

"My mental state is just fine," Booth muttered. Teddy laughed out loud at this. Booth yanked out the transponder, making the decision.

"I hope this works," Brennan said.

"Me too," Booth responded.

"Me three," Teddy nodded.

 **The Jeffersonian**

Hodgins was shaken at the latest attempt of murder by the Gravedigger. He had gone with Angela and Sweets (who was allowed to help again since Perotta was now involved) to deliver the evidence so as to get Booth and Brennan back, but he was almost blown up instead. Now they were denied access to Vega's body, and they all knew it would help save their friends. Zack was particularly frustrated and upset. Cam was watching everyone until she'd had enough. She knew what needed to be done. She left without a word and found the person who could offer them some hope.

"Jared," she said, sitting down beside him at the bar. "I need your help."

"That's a first," Jared smirked. "Camille needs help. You never usually admit that to people."

"Jared, your brother has been kidnapped by a serial killer and is going to die very soon if we don't save them," Cam said quickly. She dismissed his comment despite its sting.

"Wait...what?!" Jared asked, getting anxious.

"Yes. We need a body to examine for clues to help find him and Dr. Brennan. She was taken too...again," Cam finished. "The man's name is Thomas Vega, and he's being held by the FBI." Jared stared at her.

"I'll make a call," he said.

"No, no," Cam said. "No calls. You do it."

"I'm the guy who makes the calls," Jared explained.

"I don't give a shit!" Cam exploded. "For once in your life do something right! Seeley has always saved you, so now it's your time to save him. Get off your ass and go get the damn body!"

"I'm not a body hijacker," Jared told her.

"You know what," Cam said. "You are a damn coward, and you never deserved to have Booth as your brother." She stormed off, leaving Jared to stare into his drink, thinking.

 **The Ship**

Booth had ruined the transponder. There was no hope of sending a signal for help now. He and Brennan were standing there in shock, unsure of what else to do. Teddy came to the rescue then. He tapped Booth's shoulder and pointed to the area on the wall where there were visible bolts running up it.

"Hang on," Booth said, going over and examining it.

"Stairs," Brennan finished for him. "What are you thinking?"

"We use some of this C4 and blow through. We can go up the stairs to the deck," Booth said.

"And then what?" Teddy asked. "You'll either die from the jump into the ocean or get hypothermia."

"The drop is too far," Brennan said, echoing Teddy. "And it's really cold. How are we going to survive?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there shall we?" Booth asked. What was with all the damn negativity? He needed them to be positive like he was.

 **The Jeffersonian**

Cam was stunned when Jared came into the lab with Vega's body in tow. Zack leaped into action. Jared only tipped his head at her while the team got to work. He stood guard with his other colleagues. Cam knew he would probably lose his job if this got found out. She had a newly found appreciation for Jared just then.

"Stun gun marks," Zack muttered to Hodgins.

"Same trademark as the other victims," Cam nodded. Zack kept looking. He was very worried for Dr. Brennan and Booth. He knew it all came down to this body lying in front of him.

"Their is damage to the victim's right medial and lateral epicondyles and his coronoid fossa, " Zack said triumphantly. "Potentially consistent with a defensive response to a posterior assault."

"English?" Jared asked.

"He got a part of the bad guy," Cam explained.

"The bad guy will have some broken ribs," Zack added. "Since our victim elbowed him there very hard."

"And that helps how?" Jared asked.

"It helps a lot," Cam told him. Now all they had to do was find someone with broken ribs.

 **The Ship**

Booth and Brennan were making a small bomb to blow the wall out. Once they had it constructed, they looked at each other.

"If this doesn't work," Booth said. "I just want to say how much I love you. These past months have been the best of my life. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Oh, Booth," Brennan said, kissing him hard. "I wouldn't change anything either, and I love you more than I thought I would ever be capable of. You've changed me in ways I didn't think could be changed. If there's an afterlife of some kind, I hope I get to spend it with you." Booth's throat tightened at this.

"Wow," Teddy said. "You guys are really tight. I'm proud of you, Sarge." Booth gave him a grateful look. Then he took off his cocky belt buckle.

"Get as far back as possible," Booth ordered. "Pile some things on and around you." Brennan obeyed.

"You're making sure she lives if you don't," Teddy observed. "That's just like you."

"Well," Booth said. "I'm not going to die in vain."

"You're not going to die at all," Teddy said, taking the buckle from him. "I've got this one, Sarge." Before Booth could stop him Teddy moved to slide the buckle into the contraption Booth had created to set off the bomb. Booth dove for cover as the explosion went off. He heard Brennan shouting his name. Everything was bright and dusty. He couldn't see Teddy or Brennan. Then something heavy fell onto his chest, pinning him. Then, he lost consciousness.

 **The Jeffersonian**

"Why the hell wasn't I informed of my daughter's kidnapping?" Max demanded, coming onto the platform and making the alarms go off. Cam spun around at his voice and her heart sank. Why had she forgotten to call him?

"Probably because you would have taken matters into your own hands," Zack said absently, still examining the body.

"Damn right I would have! No psycho can stand a chance up against me," Max growled.

"Look, we've got a pretty good lead here..." Cam started. The alarms went off again suddenly. Heather Taffet, the lawyer who accused Brennan and Hodgins of stealing evidence the day before, was standing there fuming.

"I have jurisdiction here," she snapped. "And since you felt the liberty to take it from me, I've got a warrant here reclaiming it." She held it out, her arm shaking slightly. Max eyed her suspiciously, as did Zack, who noticed she couldn't extend her arm out fully. He stepped closer to her.

"Have you been injured lately?" he asked her.

"Why the hell does that matter?" Taffet snarled. Zack reached out and shoved her in the chest, making her scream in pain.

"She's the Gravedigger!" Zack called, triumphant.

"Of course," Hodgins breathed. "She's got access to files and now that the other lawyer is out of the way...yea, it's totally her."

"Where is my daughter?!" Max shouted, grabbing her neck. Taffet flailed her arms, trying to escape. Jared grabbed her one arm, yanking her around.

"Where's my brother?" he demanded.

"She won't talk to you," Sweets said, entering the scene. He had been doing some research.

"Why not?" Max demanded.

"Because, she's very intelligent and calm. She just won't," Sweets explained. Max socked her in the jaw hard. Taffet squealed in pain but didn't speak.

"Enough of that," Jared said.

"You gotta do spring cleaning on her," Hodgins said. Jared stared at him for a moment.

"Cam, I'll need secure access," he said finally. Cam led him to her office.

"You paranoid nutjobs," Max snickered. "Only you guys would call it spring cleaning." Hodgins just shrugged.

"I'm right aren't I?" he asked.

"I could kill you, you know," Max said to Taffet. "You're messing with the wrong family."

"Let's get her somewhere secure," Sweets suggested.

"Good idea, kid," Max said, hauling Taffet off into another room and tying her to a chair. It wasn't long before Jared was back with information that buried her, and they knew where to find Booth and Brennan. Officers came bursting into the lab, arresting Jared, so Max quickly offered to go get them. No one argued.

 **The Ship**

"Booth?" Brennan called. "Booth!" She saw the beam across him and panicked. She wasn't strong enough to lift it off, she knew it.

"I'll help," a woman's voice said suddenly. Brennan jumped in fright. Then she saw who spoke.

"Mom?" she asked. She blinked hard. She shook her head. Christine Brennan would not disappear from her sight.

"Yes, I'm here. I was going to help, but Teddy was doing such a good job without me," Christine said. "Come on." Together they lifted the beam off of Booth. He groaned in response, waking up.

"This isn't rational," Brennan said, touching her mother. She could actually feel her. It was unbelievable.

"Not everything has to be," Christine told her. She hugged her daughter tightly and briefly. "Help is coming. Hurry up those stairs!"

"Wait," Brennan said as her mother slipped away into the shadows.

"Temperance?" Booth asked. She turned and helped him up. "Who were you talking to?"

"Myself," Brennan said quickly. She would not have Booth rub it in that she saw her mother's ghost.

"Teddy," Booth muttered.

"What?"

"He's hurt," Booth said. He shuffled over to a spot on the floor and made motions as though he was lifting someone up and supporting them. Brennan just stared. She had seen her mother, so why wouldn't Booth see Teddy after all? She said nothing as they made their way up the stairs. They burst through the door and onto the ship's deck.

"Booth..." she paused, seeing he was now kneeling over something. She turned away to give him privacy.

"Help's here," Teddy said to Booth, grinning weakly.

"I'm not leaving you," Booth said.

"You gotta. I'm a ghost, remember? Please tell Claire that I love her, and please stop blaming yourself for my death," Teddy went on. "Do that for me."

"Okay. Okay, I will," Booth said. He looked up at the helicopter coming towards them. When he looked back down, Teddy was gone.

"Booth, come on," Brennan said, pulling on his arm. He stood there, staring where Teddy had been.

"Come ON!" Max roared at them from the helicopter. They were running out of time.

"Booth! Please," Brennan begged. He finally let her pull him away. They ran to the chopper, and Max hauled them inside. He hugged Brennan tightly as they flew away. Booth watched as the ship blew into pieces behind them. He took Brennan's hand and squeezed it, not caring that Max was watching. They were partners after all.

 **The Next Day**

They were standing in the graveyard, watching a young woman bend down to set flowers onto a grave. Brennan said nothing as Booth watched her.

"I really did see him," Booth said.

"I know," Brennan replied. He looked at her.

"You believe me?"

"Yes," Brennan said. "I believe you saw, heard, and talked to Teddy Parker."

"Wow, Bones. What made you change your mind about ghosts?" Booth asked, curious.

"It doesn't matter," Brennan said, shaking her head.

"You saw someone," Booth said, figuring it out.

"No, I did not," she lied.

"Bones, you can be honest with me. Who was it?" he pressed.

"It was nobody," Brennan said. "Please just let it go."

"I won't," Booth said. "But I do have to give that woman a message from Teddy."

"Okay," Brennan responded, watching him walk over to her and start talking. She caught sight of her mother past Booth's shoulder, waving at her. Brennan waved back, making Booth think she was waving at him, so he waved too. She smiled to herself. He didn't need to know.

 **Later**

"Thank you, Zack, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, and Cam for saving us," Brennan said, lifting her beer bottle into a salute to them. They were at the Founding Fathers together. Max coughed.

"And you too, Dad, for coming to get us and punching the Gravedigger in the face," Brennan finished. He smiled at her.

"My pleasure, honey," he told her. Jared wasn't there or else she'd have thanked him as well. She had heard what he'd done for them.

"Jared really stepped up?" Booth asked Cam, who nodded.

"I didn't think he would, but he did. Unfortunately, he's been dismissed of his post and is now jobless," Cam winced.

"Well, I'm sure he'll figure something out," Booth said.

"You two have been through a very traumatic ordeal," Sweets said. "May I suggest we have a session soon?" Both Booth and Brennan groaned. "What?" Sweets asked.

"I think we're fine, Sweets," Booth said.

"You don't want to risk getting PTSD..." Sweets started.

"I'll risk it," Booth cut him off. "I have been to war just so you know." They hung out for a bit longer before deciding to leave. Brennan hugged Booth goodbye in front of the others, and when they were outside she gave him a knowing look.

"I'm right behind you," Booth said. After their traumatic event (they wouldn't admit it to Sweets), they wanted to be together in order to feel safe. Neither of them slept well, but they were comforted by the other's presence, and that was enough to get them through the night.

 **So what did you think? Also, you will see a little more of Jared. I disliked how his character was kind of dismissed and then brutally murdered after not seeing him for six years...Anyhow, I'm planning on keeping Max around more too. Oh the things I have up my sleeves ;)  
**


	9. The Trouble With Love Is:

**Okay, so this chapter is a little less about cases and more about personal issues. Thanks again for the reviews!**

It was a few weeks after the whole kidnapping incident. Jared had been hanging around and feeling aloof. It had made being a couple rather difficult for Brennan and Booth. They were enjoying some time alone for once when Booth made a whimpering sound after standing up.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, concerned. Booth stood stock still, afraid to move. His back was suddenly killing him. "Booth?"

"It's nothing," Booth said, waving her off. He attempted to move, but it was quite obvious something was wrong.

"It's your back again isn't it?" Brennan asked. He simply nodded.

"Maybe your magic fingers can fix it?" he asked hopefully.

"I shouldn't have touched you in the first place last time," she said, crossing her arms. "I probably made it worse."

"Oh just try. Please? What could go wrong?"

"I could paralyze you," she said seriously.

"Right," Booth said. He considered this for a moment. "I'll take my chances."

"Booth! I'm not touching you."

"Bones, you gotta. I can't go around walking like this," Booth whined. He gave her the sad puppy look, which eventually wore her down.

"Okay, but if it gets worse, you need to see a specialist," she said. He clapped his hands together and smiled. She went up behind him and repeated the maneuver she did last time. There was a cracking sound, and Booth toppled to the floor out of her grasp.

"Booth!" she cried, kneeling down beside him.

"Oh God," he moaned.

"I'm calling for help," she said.

"Okay," he said weakly. He couldn't really move at all now. He wondered if she really did paralyze him.

 **Later-The Jeffersonian**

"Is he going to be okay?" Angela asked, worried. Brennan was looking terrible. Even Cam was concerned.

"Fortunately, yes, but he's on Vicodin right now, so everything feels amazing to him," Brennan replied. She felt really bad for touching him. Damn his puppy eyes.

"You going to be all right to work this case?" Cam asked.

"If I could stay in the Jeffersonian, that would work best," Brennan replied. "Zack can go out in the field. I requested Agent Perotta to assist him."

"Wait, what?" Zack asked, looking up from his work. Agent Perotta made him nervous.

"Fine by me," Cam said. "Oh, and Fisher is our intern this week." Zack groaned internally. He didn't think he could handle Mr. Depression right now. He was trying to catch Dr. Brennan's eye and ask her if she could change the intern, but she was very distracted and wouldn't make contact with him. Disappointed, he turned to see Agent Perotta coming up the platform. She nodded to everyone.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Addy," Perotta said.

"Likewise," Zack replied. He could already feel his palms sweating. She filled him in on the body found as it was wheeled in towards him. Brennan slipped away quietly. It went unnoticed. She wanted to see how Booth was doing.

 **At the hospital**

Brennan walked into Booth's room and was surprised to see Jared there. He was snacking on something while Booth was lying there looking quite out of it.

"Temperance," Jared nodded towards her.

"Hi," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm unemployed. I figured I could keep him company," Jared shrugged. "Not that he knows I'm even here."

"What did they say? Can he go home?" she asked.

"Something about a herniation in the L-3 and L-4 disks," Jared answered. "He's to continue with Vicodin for the pain, but he can go home."

"I feel badly," Brennan said, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Ah, you'll get over it. It takes time," Jared sighed. Booth made a snuffling sound and then opened his eyes.

"Hi beautiful," he said to Brennan. Brennan froze. Jared raised a brow at her.

"He's on drugs," she said, explaining it away. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Right," Jared said. He slowly popped another peanut into his mouth, watching.

"I get to go home?" Booth asked.

"Yup. I'm gonna stay with you and look after ya," Jared said, patting his brother's arm and grinning at him. Booth felt a slight twinge of fear at this. They both were going through their minds and thinking about anything that she might have left at his apartment as evidence of their relationship.

"That's really not necessary," Booth started.

"Nonsense! You've done so much for me growing up. It's the least I can do," Jared said.

"All right," Booth caved. He looked at Brennan longingly. If anyone should be staying with him, it should have been her, but he guessed he couldn't have everything.

 **Zack**

He and Agent Perotta were standing still as people swarmed around them. If Zack thought he was uncomfortable around her before, this tripled it. He had no idea what the hell was going on. The half smile on Perotta's face was confusing him. He wasn't sure why she was happy about this.

"Grimoire 3.0 booth right over there," Perotta said, leading the way. Zack followed behind her, still looking around him.

"How can I help ya?" the man asked.

"I'm Agent Perotta and this is Dr. Zack Addy from the Jeffersonian. We want to ask you a few questions."

"All right. Name's Shiny Kopinsky. Shiny is fine," Shiny instructed. They shook hands.

"Shiny?" Zack asked, confused. Who would name a person Shiny?

"Can you identify this girl for me?" Perotta asked, holding up a photo.

"Sure can. That's Kendra Kim. She stopped showing up, so I figured she got fired for her attitude," he shrugged.

"Attitude?" Perotta asked.

"Yea. Acting all princess like and bragging she was out of here after this year since she was sitting on a gold mine and was gonna be cashing in big," Shiny explained. "You might wanna check out the blacksmith. She was hanging around him hot and heavy lately."

"Thanks, Shiny," Perotta said, flashing him a big smile. Zack felt useless here. There were no bones to look at or experiments to be done, so why was he here?

"Relax," she said to him, sensing his discomfort. "It's good to get out into the field. You'll learn new skills."

"I don't want to learn new skills," Zack replied. "I like the skills I have. Very much." He missed her look of disappointment.

"Okay, okay. Once we're done here, you can return to your hunched over position," Perotta sighed.

 **Brennan-Later**

Brennan and Jared managed to get Booth inside together. He was laughing about something or other, the painkillers having taken root. They set him down on his bed, and he fell asleep fairly quickly.

"Aren't you needed at the lab?" Jared asked. He dusted his hands off and was heading to the living room to watch TV.

"I suppose I should check in and see what's going on," Brennan agreed. She looked back at Booth's room quickly.

"He'll be fine. I'm here, remember? I promise I'll call if anything happens," Jared said.

"Okay," she nodded. She left feeling wary. She really just wished she could stay with Booth. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jared, she just wanted to be around while Booth recovered. She made her way to the lab where she was filled in on the case.

"Dr. Brennan," Fisher said. "It appears this woman's face exploded." He held up the skull to show her.

"Huh," Brennan said, looking at it.

"I have no idea what caused this damage. I really am failing miserably at this case," Fisher told her. Brennan gave him a look.

"I've seen many strange weapons, Mr. Fisher. We use process of elimination. I haven't seen this type of damage before either, so it eliminates a lot of other weapons."

"Your vic stepped on a toad," Hodgins said, entering the room. He showed Brennan his results.

"What does a frog have anything to do with how she died?" Fisher asked.

"Toad. Toad people! Honestly!" Hodgins said, leaving in a huff without explaining further. He'd already received the same frog and toad confusion with Cam earlier. He'd had enough of it.

 **Later still**

"Sweets!" Brennan called. She had fought off the knight and saved the sword. She ran around to the driver's side to see if Sweets was okay. He groaned. She wondered why she had bothered to accompany him at all, but now she figured it was best she was here after all.

"You just saved my life," Sweets said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...all right. I think," Sweets replied, wincing. "I don't know." Help arrived shortly, and Brennan slipped away to call Booth.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "You could have been killed! I'm coming in."

"No! Booth, you're very hurt right now. Stay home and rest," she commanded.

"Jared!" she heard him yelling. "Jared!"

"No, don't you dare send Jared here. Booth!"

 **30 mins later**

"This is totally unnecessary," Brennan grumbled as Jared stood military style behind her while she worked. "I seriously doubt that I'm going to get attacked in my lab."

"Seeley's orders," Jared shrugged. "Sorry."

"You could have been killed!" Angela said angrily, coming into the room. She ignored Jared's nod.

"Well, I didn't," Brennan replied.

"You really shouldn't be out there doing fieldwork. You belong in here with the rest of us and staying safe!" Angela said loudly, stamping her foot.

"It was an unfortunate incident, but I'm fine, Ange, really," Brennan reassured her. Angela didn't look convinced.

"Why can't you just get your rocks off on sex like a normal person?" she demanded. Brennan dropped the instrument she was holding. It clattered loudly.

"You okay?" Jared asked, noticing Brennan's face.

"I'm fine. Angela, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. I like going out into the field. That won't change," Brennan said firmly.

"Then you need to start carrying a gun again," Angela muttered as she turned to leave.

"Is she single?" Jared asked.

"No. She's currently dating Roxie," Brennan replied.

"Roxie? As in, a woman?" Jared asked. "Interesting."

"Not interesting," Brennan replied.

"Oh, but it is. It makes her hotter," Jared smirked.

"I don't want to discuss this any further," Brennan said, stopping him short.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding up his hands. "You'll hear no more from me." He couldn't stop thinking about Angela. She was definitely gorgeous. He wondered if she dated men too. He also wondered why Brennan's face had gone all strange when Angela mentioned sex. There were a lot of mysteries around here.

 **Zack & Fisher**

"This is the murder weapon," Fisher said, holding out an instrument to Zack. He took it carefully, examining it.

"You're certain?" Zack asked. Fisher nodded. Cam came up behind them just then.

"You got the murder weapon?" she asked.

"Yes. It is the Pear of Anguish," Fisher explained. He went into further detail, making Cam cringe and swallow hard in horror. Zack hid his disgust well. It no longer surprised him how cruel people could be. When Fisher was done talking, Cam was thoroughly disgusted.

"So how did you know Valerie had one?" she asked, picking up on that part of the story.

"I'd rather not say," Fisher said.

"Oh, I think you have to," Cam responded.

"All right. After the auction, Valerie and I made a connection, and it, well, lead to other things," Fisher said slowly.

"You slept with a suspect?" Cam asked. "You're in a lot of trouble, Fisher."

"Love never lasts," Fisher sighed.

 **Zack & Perotta**

"Case solved," Perotta said, smiling. "Good work, Dr. Addy."

"Thank you. I had a lot of help from everyone," Zack added.

"Of course," she said, eyes twinkling. She stood there, making him feel more awkward.

"So," he said.

"So," she echoed. "I guess I'll see you around then? Maybe? Unless you're free now?"

"I have to finish writing the report and cleaning up," Zack replied.

"Oh, okay," Perotta said, disappointed. She turned to leave. She had hoped he would have picked up on her hints by now, but it seemed he wasn't. Zack breathed in relief when she was gone. He had no idea why she made him so...on edge. It was unnerving.

 **Booth & Brennan**

"He killed her because he loved her too much?" Booth asked, referring to the knight who had killed Kendra over trying to sell the sword.

"I don't get it either," Brennan said. "You've been misdiagnosed." She was peering at Booth's xrays.

"What?" Booth asked.

"It's simply a misalignment not a herniation. I can fix it for you," Brennan offered.

"I dunno," Booth said. "Last time it hurt pretty bad."

"You begged me to help. Now you don't want me to?" Brenna asked, confused.

"Okay, okay. Be gentle," Booth said, cringing as she got behind him and got into position.

"Hey so I got the twin pizza deal cos I figured you'd be hungry...whoa," Jared said, stopping. "What are you doing?"

"Ahh," Booth whimpered as she cracked his back again.

"I fixed his back. He was misdiagnosed. He'll be fine now," Brennan said. She picked up her purse.

"You leaving?" Jared asked.

"Yes. He's fine now. I'll see you later," she said. Jared turned to Booth, who was standing there looking scared.

"Well?" Jared asked.

"I'm kind of scared to move," Booth admitted. Jared snickered and went to put the pizzas on the table. Booth wished she had stayed. He had missed her.

 **A Week Later**

Jared was looking for Booth at the lab when he stumbled across Angela hurrying across the floor in tears. Without thinking twice, he followed her. She flicked the light on to her office and crashed onto a chair, sobbing.

"Hey," Jared said, stopping a few feet away. "Are you all right?"

"Oh!" she gulped, startled. "Jared. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Seeley when I saw you crying. You all right?"

"N-no, not exactly," Angela confessed. She wiped her eyes.

"You wanna talk about it? You'll find I'm a very good listener," Jared said, pulling up another chair. Angela smiled weakly.

"You really wanna know?"

"I do. So spill," Jared encouraged.

"Roxie broke up with me. She said I'm too into the moment and not enough into the future," Angela said tearfully.

"That's rotten," Jared said. "She's missing out on something great."

"Right?!" Angela asked.

"My advice is she didn't deserve you in the first place," Jared told her. Angela felt warmed by his empathy. If this was how Booth was with Brennan, she couldn't understand why they weren't in a relationship. She met Jared's eyes then.

"You want to get a coffee?" she asked.

 **Booth & Brennan**

"I can't believe Clinton is the baby daddy for all those girls," Booth muttered as they ate their lunch.

"Physical appearance isn't always everything," Brennan noted. Booth gave her a look. "But it does help."

"I just don't get it. Why do something like that? Why...?" he trailed off, seeing his brother walking along with a laughing Angela and looking a little too close for comfort.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," Booth said. He looked again to see Angela on her tip toes giving Jared a kiss. He was very confused now.

"So what do we do next?" Brennan asked.

"You do your thing, and I do mine," Booth replied absently.

"That makes no sense," Brennan said, bewildered. She turned to look out the window since he seemed so absorbed in whatever was out there. Nobody was standing there. She turned back to him, and he was finishing his sandwich.

"I love you," he said when he was finished. "I gotta go check something out. I'll see you later." He kissed her briefly on his way out, leaving her confused and wondering what was going on.

 **Later**

Booth found Jared at the Founding Fathers grinning like an idiot. He plunked himself down on the stool beside Jared and bumped his shoulder.

"Hey, bro!" Jared said, glowing. "What's up?"

"What were you doing with Angela today?" Booth asked, getting to the point.

"She got dumped. We were hanging out," Jared replied. "Didn't know that was a crime."

"You think it's smart to kiss a recently dumped girl?" Booth pressed.

"Ohhh that," Jared said. "She initiated it. She wouldn't have if she didn't want to. I wasn't making any advances."

"Sure you weren't," Booth said.

"Seeley, it's my life and Angela's life. Butt out," Jared said, swigging his beer.

"Thought you had quit that," Booth said, gesturing.

"I've cut back significantly," Jared said, wiping his mouth. "I swear to God."

"You better have," Booth warned.

"Seeley, I'm a big boy. I know my limit," Jared reassured him. Booth leaned in closer.

"Maybe you do, but Angela, she's a good woman. She's best friends with Bones, and she has a big heart. If you crush it or hurt her in any way, I swear I will hand your balls to you on a sliver platter," Booth threatened. Jared looked at him for a moment before laughing.

"Seeley, she's the one who's not wanting to be serious. She's like me, living in the moment. This moment will pass. We agreed on that. We hold on to the moment for as long as it's there, then we let go," Jared explained.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Booth snorted.

"Stupid to you, but it works for us. I'm not pressuring her. She wants casual, so I'll give her casual. Casual is my thing," Jared grinned.

"Just...remember my warning, okay?" Booth asked.

"Sure will. Balls on a platter," Jared reiterated, hiding his smirk.

"Good," Booth grunted. He got up to leave. He had a sinking feeling about the whole thing. He wasn't even sure if he should tell Brennan about it.

 **The Jeffersonian**

"Hey, kid," Max said, sitting down next to Zack, who was taking a small break.

"Hello," Zack replied.

"Big case huh?" Max asked. He couldn't help but overhear some of the things going on. Cam had him working as security as well as doing tours with children. He hadn't been convicted of murder, so it was a little easier to get that job, and Cam knew he'd be great for the job.

"Yes. It would appear that the victim was trying to rally all the other girls to have a baby and raise them together," Zack explained. "I don't understand."

"Girls are always hard to understand," Max said. "How are things going with Agent Perotta?" Max had seen the two of them in a conversation that looked more personal than professional, and he had meant to ask sooner about it.

"I don't know what you mean," Zack said.

"Oh cut the crap. You two had a connection! Did you act on it?" Max asked.

"She hinted about seeing me again, but I didn't act on it," Zack replied.

"Why not?!"

"I'm not very good at dating," Zack explained.

"I can help," Max offered. Zack looked skeptical. "What? I had a great relationship with my wife."

"Until she was murdered because you were on the run from criminals," Zack pointed out.

"Do you guys have to keep bringing that up?" Max asked.

"Sorry," Zack said.

"You want my help or not?"

"What help can you offer me?"

"First step, call her! Ask her on a date. If she says yes, get in touch with me and I'll help you from there," Max promised.

"How do I ask her?" Zack wondered.

"Really? You need a play by play?"

"It would be helpful, yes," Zack nodded. Max sighed.

"Okay. I'll be her. You be...you, but less so," he ordered.

"I don't know what that means," Zack said.

"Just be a normal guy, okay? Here we go," Max said. He gestured for Zack to pretend to hold a phone.

"Oh...oh, okay," Zack stuttered. "Hello, Agent Perotta."

"Did you forget my first name?" Max asked, imitating a woman's voice.

"N-no," Zack stammered. "What does that have to do with...?"

"Ah, cut!" Max said. "Never address a love interest by their professional name. It's cold and unfeeling."

"But..."

"Use her first name and first name only, trust me," Max said. "Okay, let's try again."

"Hello, Payton," Zack started. "I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee with me sometime."

"Cut!" Max said again.

"What now?" Zack asked.

"Coffee? What are you...friends? Dinner! You do dinner dates with those you're interested in! Come on now," Max said, cuffing him. "And don't say 'I was wondering' it makes you look unsure of your own idea."

"Ow," Zack said, rubbing his arm.

"Again," Max ordered.

"Hello, Payton," Zack started again. "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Better," Max said. "But make the date. Give an actual date and time so it makes it concrete. The 'sometime' card makes you sound vague and unsure that you even want to do it."

"I should be writing this down," Zack muttered.

"Smart guy like you doesn't have to," Max replied. "Now come on, once more!"

"Hello, Payton," Zack said. "Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday night?"

"Why yes," Max replied, imitating a woman again. "That sounds lovely!"

"Your voice is creeping me out," Zack said, breaking character.

"The point is, you nailed it. Now just go do it!" Max urged. Zack felt nauseous suddenly.

"I don't think I can," he admitted.

"Be a man," Max ordered. "Now get! I'm expecting an update!" Zack scurried away, leaving Max sitting there chuckling to himself.

 **Booth & Brennan**

They were finally alone. Jared wasn't shadowing them for once. Booth suspected he was on a date with Angela. They were at Brennan's apartment and had just finished a very satisfying round of sex.

"I missed you," Brennan said, kissing him again.

"I missed you too. Hey, I saw your dad today with a gun. Who gave him that clearance?" Booth asked.

"Cam. She researched into it, and since he wasn't convicted of any crime, he was cleared to be security," Brennan sighed. "Not sure how I feel about that."

"At least he's making an honest living now," Booth said.

"That's fair. I just feel awkward with him at work all the time. He checks in and tries to help solve cases. It gets annoying at times," Brennan explained.

"He just likes to help," Booth said. "Give him a chance."

"I am. I did! I promised he could stay, and he's still there," Brennan said.

"Good," Booth smiled. He kissed her again. He kept thinking about Jared and Angela. "Hey, I have some news."

"News?" Brennan asked, intrigued.

"Yea. I think my brother is dating Angela," Booth told her.

"That's...interesting," Brennan said. "She seemed in a good mood today when we were talking. She was a little sad about Roxie but not as sad as I thought she would be. Makes sense now."

"I told Jared if he hurt her I'd hurt him," Booth said. Brennan laughed.

"I'd like to see that," she said.

"You would, cos I'd win," Booth grinned. They wrestled for a moment, laughing. He kissed her hard afterwards.

"They might be a good match," Brennan said, thinking about it.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't get your hopes up," Booth said. "He'll be off on the next thing soon enough."

"He seems different, your brother," Brennan noted. "More...humbled or something."

"Well, losing your career and almost losing your brother has an effect on people," Booth told her. He didn't mention the long conversations he and Jared had lately involving their past and how Jared was working on being a better person. He looked over at Brennan as she made herself comfortable and curled into him. He hadn't confided in Jared about Brennan. He just couldn't. It was too precious of a relationship to jeopardize. Booth felt like his future was looking very bright, and he didn't want to jinx it.

 **Two things: 1. please don't hate me for the whole Jared/Angela thing. I thought it was an interesting twist, and I didn't like how Angela just used Hodgins in that episode, so I changed it up. Sorry if it's already been done. 2. I tried to research about becoming a security guard in the states and it seemed to only say "convictions" and nothing about dropped charges, so please forgive me if I'm wrong, but I thought it would make a cool addition to the storyline having Max as a guard too.**

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	10. All Choked Up

**Thank you for your reviews!**

"So let me get this straight," Sweets began. He was sitting across from Angela at the Royal Diner. "You went from a deep, meaningful relationship with Hodgins that resulted in a wedding that was put on hold because you were still married to being with Roxie, an old flame that you hurt years ago and have now been hurt back in return, to being with Jared Booth? Agent Booth's brother? Are you serious right now?"

"That about sums it up," Angela smiled, sipping her coffee. Sweets gaped at her.

"I don't get it," he said. "I'm thoroughly stumped by you right now."

"Yea, well, don't be. I'm not some puzzle to be solved," she replied.

"I really think you should consider what we talked about before, about being celibate for a while? I really think it would help you find more commitment in a relationship," Sweets went on.

"Look, I'm just having some fun right now. Jared is too. We both agreed that it's casual. We're not looking for anything serious. When we both move on from this, then I'll consider your no sex thing," Angela said.

"Well, okay, but..."

"I have to go now. Cam texted. We have a new case," Angela cut him off. She got up and walked away, leaving Sweets with the bill.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he muttered as the waitress plopped the receipt down on the table.

 **The Jeffersonian**

Cam fled from the body that was spread out on that cold, hard table. She ignored the looks of her coworkers to each other. She needed to be alone. Shaking and crying, she sat down in her chair in her office. She tried controlled breathing and every relaxation technique she could think of, but nothing was working. Her former fiance was dead. Murdered. Gone. She clenched her fists and stared at the wall. The world was so not fair. She had loved Andrew so much, but he could never give himself fully to her. It was why she had left. Michelle. She stood up abruptly. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Someone needed to tell that girl her father wasn't coming home. Who better to do it than a former mother-like figure? She went upstairs for coffee where she ran into Booth.

"I'm sorry, Camille," he said softly. "I called the hospital, and Andrew has been missing for two days."

"I just...you always have that moment of expectation that someone on that table is going to be potentially someone you know, and when it is, it just hits you so hard..." Cam trailed off. She was fighting off the tears again.

"I can't imagine," Booth said. He really tried not to either. It wasn't something he ever wanted to have happen to him.

"It's been 10 years, but it still feels like yesterday," she said.

"I know."

"What about Michelle? Did he remarry? Is there someone there for her?" she asked.

"No."

"I have to be the one to tell her, Seeley," Cam said. "I raised her for two years. I love her more than anything. She should hear it from me."

"Are you sure? Like you said, it's been 10 years..." he trailed off.

"I'm positive." Cam wiped her eyes and stood up straight. "I'm going to tell her. Then I'm going to find out what son of a bitch did this to him."

 **Later**

"Dr. Saroyan was really upset," Zack noted to Hodgins a little while later in the afternoon.

"You'd be too if a former loved one showed up on your table," Hodgins replied. He was examining particulates that had been pulled off the body. Zack's hovering was starting to annoy him.

"I wish I could know how she was feeling. Then maybe I could help her," Zack mused. Hodgins stopped what he was doing.

"What?" he asked, looking at Zack. "Why are you suddenly so interested in being human?"

"I just...I think it would help, that's all," Zack said vaguely. He turned to leave, not wanting to get too much further into this conversation. Hodgins shook his head at Zack's receding back. He really didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Hey, Zacko," Max said, coming up beside Zack out in the hallway. "You're holding out on me."

"There's nothing to tell," Zack replied.

"Oh, come on," Max said. "I don't buy that."

"I'd rather not share..."

"We had a deal! So did you get the date or not?" Max prodded. Zack stopped abruptly, making Max skid to a halt.

"I did," Zack said.

"Hey! That's great," Max said. "Why so glum?"

"I don't know if it went well," Zack replied.

"Give some details. Maybe I can tell you," Max suggested.

"We went to dinner, like you advised. We talked mostly about work..."

"Oh no," Max said, rubbing his face.

"She kept touching my leg with her foot, and I wasn't sure what to do with that," Zack went on.

"Oh, Lord..." Max muttered.

"Then when our cab dropped her off, she kept staring at me funny. I thought maybe I was boring her, so I said good night and left her at the door."

"Zack!" Max practically bellowed. "You moron! She was giving you the signal!"

"What signal? I don't understand," Zack said.

"The touching, the look, the everything! She wanted you to kiss her," Max said.

"Oh," Zack said, swallowing. He had completely missed the signals.

"Look, I've got a group of kids to tour around today, so I gotta go, but you and I are going to talk more about this, okay?" Max said.

"Okay," Zack agreed. Max patted his shoulder and left. Zack felt like an idiot now. How could he have missed the signal? He was a smart guy. He probably blew it with Perotta. He only hoped that Max's advice could save him.

 **Brennan & Angela**

"You're going to hypnotize someone?" Brennan asked. Angela had just finished telling her about what she and Sweets were about to do with a potential suspect who swore he had gone to the event to forgive Andrew for the death of his wife.

"Should be fun," Angela grinned. "I'm just doing the drawing." She gestured to her pad of paper.

"I see," Brennan said, looking back down at her paperwork. Edison was doing a remarkable job, much to Zack's chagrin.

"Have you slept with Booth yet?" Angela asked suddenly. Brennan froze. She looked up to see Angela's questioning face. She hoped her hands weren't shaking too much.

"No. We're partners. There is no sex involved," Brennan lied. She felt bad lying to her best friend in a way, but she and Booth had promised each other to keep their relationship a secret. They didn't want it to get scrutinized and observed, especially since they were doing so well. She wasn't about to blow it now.

"That's too bad cos, honey, Jared is amazing," Angela emphasized. "I figure Jared's a Booth. Booth is a Booth, so it should be the same. Mind blowing."

"I wouldn't know," Brennan said, feeling her face grow hot. She did know.

"You're missing out," Angela sang, walking away with her famous grin that she liked to give when something really delighted her. Brennan sat there thinking about Booth until he literally walked into her office.

"Hey," he said. "Time for lunch?"

"I have a better idea," Brennan said.

 **After "Lunch"**

"Oh, wow," Booth said, lying beside her on his back. They were in the Egyptian room after having a serious round of sex. Brennan had always heard Angela talking about that place, so she thought she'd try it out to see.

"Definitely," Brennan agreed.

"You sure nobody can just walk in here?" he asked.

"I propped a chair against the door," she winked.

"You're so smart," he said, kissing her. "What made you think of this anyway?"

"Angela was talking about how sex with Jared was..."

"Ahhhh! La la la!" Booth cried.

"What?" Brennan asked, startled.

"Bones! I do NOT want to hear about what my brother is like in bed," Booth told her adamantly.

"Oh," Brennan said. "I see your point. That would be uncomfortable."

"Exactly," he nodded.

"Well, she just asked if I had slept with you since it should be mind blowing, and it got me thinking that I did want to," she smiled. She noticed Booth's expression. "What?"

"You just told me what my brother was like in bed," Booth said.

"No, I didn't," she argued.

"In a way, yes, you did," he said. "Oh, God."

"If it helps, I think you're better," Brennan said.

"Bones! Stop talking. Right now. Just stop," Booth said, covering his face.

"Sorry," she winced. "I'm not good at this."

"It's all right," he said, hugging her. That was the one reason he loved her. She was blunt by nature.

"I feel bad for Cam," Brennan said sadly. "I couldn't imagine if you ever came across my table like that."

"Why would you assume I would die first?" Booth asked.

"It was hypothetical..."

"Okay, so hypothetically, why would I have died first?"

"You think I would die first?" Brennan asked, affronted. "I am capable of taking care of myself. You've been shot a few times more than me. You're higher risk."

"All right, all right," Booth said. "I take it back." They looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Booth had an idea then and reached for his phone, turning it on record to capture them laughing.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked, noticing suddenly and hiding her face.

"I'm making a video of us in case one of us dies or, God forbid, forgets one another," Booth said simply. "Then we have this memory."

"How could I forget you?" Brennan asked. "That makes no sense."

"Can you just go with me on this one? Please?" he countered.

"All right," she caved. "What do I do?"

"Tell me you love me," Booth said.

"But..."

"Temperance," Booth said sternly. She squirmed. She didn't like video recordings.

"I, Temperance Brennan, love you, Seeley Booth forever and ever," she said, kissing him hard. "I believe it's your turn now."

"Mine won't be so formal," he joked, "but I really do love you, Temperance. More than anything." They kissed again, and he shut his phone off and tucked it away while they began to show each other just how much they loved one another.

 **Max & Cam**

Cam was in her office staring at a photo of Andrew, Michelle, and herself. They were all smiling and laughing about something. She touched it softly, feeling her throat begin to burn.

"It's always hard to lose the ones we love," Max's voice interrupted, making her jump.

"You scared me," she said, holding her heart.

"Sorry," Max said, coming in and sitting on the edge of her desk. "Looks like a lovely memory."

"It was," Cam smiled ruefully. "It was Michelle's birthday, and one of Andrew's relatives had made a rather amusing joke that we couldn't stop laughing about."

"And how is Michelle?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Cam admitted. "She didn't want to talk to me."

"I imagine if she's anything like Tempe, she will harbor feelings of hurt and abandonment over you leaving her at such a young age," Max said simply. Cam gaped at him.

"I left because it was for the best," Cam started to argue. Max held up his hand.

"Maybe so, but to her, you left. You left and you never came back, and you never gave an explanation for leaving. I regret not giving a reason to both Russ and Tempe when my wife and I took off on them. We believed it was for their benefit and for their safety, but in the end, it only made them hate us," Max told her.

"I don't think Dr. Brennan hates you," Cam said. "She willingly put her life on the line to get your charges dropped."

"Maybe not now, but I'm sure there were times she did," Max replied. "You have to be gentle with Michelle. Show her that you are there for her and won't leave her again. You're gonna have to stick it out to the end this time."

"I see," Cam said. Max reached over and patted her hand.

"You'll figure out how to do it," Max nodded. He stood to leave.

"Max," Cam called. He turned. "Dr. Brennan forgave you and loves you. Do you think Michelle can do the same for me?"

"It depends on how you handle things right now," Max responded. Cam just nodded slowly, understanding. She looked back to the picture in her hand with renewed determination. She was going to make things right.

 **Jared & Angela**

"He actually remembered what she looked like?" Jared asked, surprised. "Wow. I never held much stock in hypnotism."

"Me either, but that's twice now I've seen that it does work," Angela replied.

"What was the first time?" Jared asked. They were at her apartment. Jared was finding himself really enjoying being around her. She was so alive and full of zest that he desperately craved for himself.

"Well, it was to help find my husband," Angela told him.

"Oh," he said, even more surprised. "You're married?"

"Not anymore. We got divorced. You see, I met him in a different country and jumped over a broomstick with him, thus making us married. I hadn't seen him since, and I needed to find him to divorce him so I could..." she stopped abruptly.

"So you could what?" Jared prompted. He could tell it was something big.

"So I could marry Hodgins," Angela responded. She looked at him, waiting for a response.

"Wow, you are a busy girl," Jared said. "But you were with Roxie when I met you. How did that happen?"

"I broke up with Hodgins because we learned we couldn't trust each other. Roxie was involved in a case a while ago, and we used to date years ago, and she wanted to rekindle that."

"But then she left you?"

"Yea..." Angela said. It was like she was hearing it for the first time, her trail of love interests.

"Well, good thing we bumped into each other then," Jared smiled. "We both walked into this knowing it's not serious."

"We did," she agreed. But was that what she really wanted? Something not serious? Was there something wrong with her?

 **Cam**

It was a couple of days later, and the case had been solved. A jealous nurse who wanted Andrew all to herself. Cam shook her head. If only he had figured out a way to love someone fully without seeking it elsewhere at the same time. She was now sitting here across from Michelle, and she was about to offer her a place to stay.

"So, Michelle," Cam said clearing her throat. "You are alone now."

"Dad has a cousin in Chicago or something," Michelle replied.

"Oh. Well, you see. I thought maybe you could...um, live with me," Cam said. Michelle's face was unreadable. She slid her half of the salt/pepper shaker across the table, giving Michelle a knowing look. Then Michelle abruptly stood up and ran upstairs.

"Oh," Cam said to herself. This was stupid. The whole thing was stupid. Michelle was obviously still angry with her for leaving. Cam stood up and started to leave quickly when Michelle called out to her.

"Where are you going?!"

Cam spun around. In Michelle's hand was the other salt/pepper shaker. She went over to Cam's and linked them together. Then she turned to look at Cam.

"I want to come live with you," she said. Cam gasped in surprise. Michelle threw herself into Cam's arms, and they cried and cried and cried together.

 **Hodgins**

"I can't believe Angie is dating Jared," Hodgins said bitterly. "What could she see in him?"

"I don't know," Zack said absently. He was thinking about Perotta. Seeing Edison with his girlfriend made him realize he could have what they had if he just let himself loosen up a little.

"What's up with you?" Hodgins asked. "You're like...lightyears away from this conversation."

"I have to go," Zack said abruptly. He grabbed his bag and took off from the office. Hodgins was confused. He saw Max give Zack a high five on the way out. What on Earth was going on? He shook his head to himself. When he heard the laughter, he felt his heart twist. He looked up to see Angela hanging off of Jared's arm, no doubt heading somewhere to have sex. Hodgins clenched his jaw so tightly he felt like his head was going to explode. He slammed down the tray he was holding so hard everything rattled, and a few things hit the floor with loud clanging and clattering. In the silence after, Hodgins looked up to see Angela looking at him just before she rounded the corner. He turned his back so she wouldn't see his face. Let her wonder. He wiped at his eyes angrily. He should have known that it was never going to come back around where he could have another chance with her. It was too late.

"Dr. Hodgins?" Edison asked, peering inside. "Everything okay?"

"Just fine, Clarke," Hodgins managed to say.

"All right," Edison said. He knew when to leave someone alone to endure their grief.

 **Max**

He laughed as Zack took off running. They had talked the day before about how to look for certain signals and that Zack shouldn't just give up on Perotta after one fumbley date. He hoped the kid was on his way to see her and make up for it. Max caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and he glanced over to see Seeley Booth walking out of Temperance's office with an expression on his face that looked familiar to Max. He was also flipping something in the air and catching it.

"Case all solved?" Max asked, startling Booth.

"Yea," Booth replied, recovering.

"Such a hard one for Cam," Max noted sadly. Booth just nodded. He looked uncomfortable for some reason. "Everything all right?" Max asked.

"Huh? Yea, oh yea," Booth said. "Just had a thought. I'll see you later." Booth lifted his hand up in a farewell as he left. Max stood there wondering why Booth had looked so happy earlier. He crept to Brennan's door and peered around carefully. She was sitting at her desk and staring off into space with a dreamy look on her face. It seemed too coincidental. Max pulled back and walked away, making a note to talk to her later.

 **Zack**

He pounded on her door rapidly. He hoped she was home. If she wasn't, he was afraid he'd lose his nerve forever. To his relief, he heard movement from inside. The door opened, and there she stood.

"Zack?" she asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Zack replied. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Perotta said, moving to let him enter. He stopped at the edge of the entryway, and she closed the door, looking at him expectantly.

"I've been advised that I missed a signal," Zack began. "More than one signal, in fact, and I'm here to make it right."

"A signal?" Perotta asked, her eyes twinkling. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Apparently, according to my source, when you were looking at me on your doorstep, I was supposed to kiss you," Zack explained. Perotta giggled. She loved how Zack was so literal about everything. She moved closer to him.

"Well, your source was correct," she said.

"I want to try again," Zack offered.

"How so?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Let me take you out tonight. We can do it all over again," Zack suggested.

"I have a better idea," Perotta said. She stepped closer still. Zack swallowed. If this was a sign or not, he didn't care. Without waiting for her to explain her idea, he closed the space between them and pulled her into a kiss that left them both breathless and sparkling with electricity afterwards.

"You read my mind," she whispered. He kissed her again. The feeling was incredible, and Zack couldn't believe it took him this long to discover how to feel this way to begin with.

 **A Week Later**

The resounding explosion and vibration made Booth throw Brennan against the wall and shield her with his body. She buried her head into his chest. The smoke started rolling out from the room they were a few feet from.

"What the hell was that?" Booth asked, angry. They turned to see Nigel-Murray and Hodgins come out of the room coughing and waving at the smoke. They could see a demolished dummy behind them and a cannon not far away from it.

"We should go before lockdown," Brennan suggested. Booth grabbed her hand, and they fled the scene, passing Cam who was marching towards the boys. Zack wasn't far behind her.

"You two are so grounded," she said. They looked like sad puppies at her comment.

"We're sorry," Vincent said.

"Sorry doesn't undo the damage, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Cam said curtly. She turned on her heel and marched away.

"How come you didn't invite me to watch?" Zack asked, annoyed.

"Thought we'd spare you getting grounded. Someone needs to still have some kind of freedom around here," Hodgins said, shrugging.

 **Brennan & Booth-Later**

"Man," Booth said, shaking his head. "I couldn't imagine losing my fiance like that. He must be so devastated."

"Mmhmm," Brennan replied. She wasn't really paying attention. Booth looked over at her briefly before turning back to the road.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'm just thinking about...nothing," she finished, switching gears.

"You're thinking about what it would have been like if you'd been accepted to work in that institute," Booth finished for her.

"How did you know?"

"I just know. Look, that place is creepy. Gives me the heebiejeebies, and you, you aren't creepy," Booth explained. "You don't belong there. You belong where you are right now."

"Thanks, Booth," Brennan said, smiling a little.

"Things still going okay with your Dad working there?" Booth asked, changing the subject.

"I believe they are. He makes it a priority to bring me lunch every day if I don't already have plans," Brennan chuckled.

"That's nice," Booth said.

"How's Parker?" Brennan asked. "I haven't seen him in a while." She wanted to change the subject off of her father. He had attempted to confront her about having a relationship with Booth a few days ago, and she had lied severely. She was still feeling bad about it.

"He's great. He's busy with after school activities. I get him tomorrow for the weekend," Booth added.

"That sounds wonderful," Brennan commented.

"Maybe we could come and utilize your pool?" he asked hopefully. "Parker asks me every time he's over if he can."

"Of course! I'd love you to," Brennan answered. Booth made an exuberant gesture with his arm in response. He didn't mention that Parker kept hinting that he wanted Brennan to be Booth's girlfriend. Booth wasn't ready to tell him just yet. He worried that Jared might be picking up on it, but luckily Jared had been distracted lately with Angela. Booth wasn't sure how that relationship was going to end, and he hoped his brother remembered what he had told him.

 **Jared & Angela**

"Who throws a frozen turkey?" Jared demanded. "Anyone knows it would just bounce." He was sitting beside Angela in the staff room as she held ice over her eye.

"They seem to be antsy lately about doing experiments," Angela replied. "It's fine. Just a flesh wound."

"Let me see," Jared said, tugging at her arm. She lowered it, showing the bruise around her eye. Jared winced.

"It's that bad, huh?" she asked. Then she sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Angie," Hodgins said, poking his head into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hodgins. Just get back to whatever it is you were doing," she said, waving him off. Jared gave him a glare before Hodgins disappeared.

"I saw your Dad stalking him earlier," Jared told her.

"What?!" she cried. "Oh my God! This is terrible."

"I think Hodgin's will be fine," Jared said. "Just give him a frozen turkey."

"Okay, stop that," Angela said. "It was an accident. He didn't intentionally throw a frozen bird at my head. I was stupid enough to stand by and watch. If anything, it's my fault."

"Okay, okay," Jared said. "I'll stop." He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I just care about you."

"I know," Angela said. It was worrying her. She didn't want him falling in love with her or getting deeper feelings than they agreed on. The problem was, she was experiencing deeper feelings for him as well. The whole thing was unsettling. She wasn't sure what to do.

"I gotta get going," Jared said suddenly, sensing the mood was changing. "I'll see you later?"

"Yea," she said. He gave her a quick kiss before getting up and leaving. She sat there holding the ice pack and wondering just what exactly was happening here.

 **The Next Day**

The case was over. Booth was still feeling a bit shaken from almost having his brain turned into pudding from the high pitched noise in that room they had been locked in. If he hadn't fired his gun, they'd both be dead. Sensing this, Brennan reached over and squeezed his arm. They were waiting for Parker at the Royal Diner.

"I just keep thinking, what if I had died? What would Parker have thought?" Booth said suddenly.

"But you didn't," Brennan reiterated.

"I know, but what if I had?"

"Don't ask 'what if.' It only makes your head spin in circles," Brennan warned. She had ample experience of this. She looked down at her phone. Angela had wanted to meet later, and she sensed her friend was in need of support.

"Dad!" Parker called, rushing over.

"Hey, buddy!" Booth said, picking him up into his arms tightly.

"I got picked for a team today and we won!" Parker said excitedly.

"That's great!" Booth exclaimed. Parker settled into the chair beside him.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan," Parker said. "Dad said we could use your pool!"

"Parker," Booth scolded.

"Yes, you can," Brennan said, giving Booth a look. "It'll just be the two of you, though. I have to meet a friend."

"Oh," Parker said, disappointed. He wanted her there with his dad. He felt if they were around each other enough they would get together.

"Next time," Brennan promised.

"Angela?" Booth asked as she stood up.

"Yes," she answered. She waved goodbye, resisting the urge to kiss him. She knew it would only create unnecessary reactions from Parker. She looked back at the door and watched as they huddled their heads together and were laughing about something. Her love for Booth felt intensified just then. She wondered what it would be like to have his child, to see him interact with their child like that. Shaking her head, she continued on her way to meet Angela. She found her friend looking depressed at the Founding Fathers.

"Hi," Brennan said, sitting on the stool next to her.

"Hi back," Angela replied.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"I think I'm in love with Jared," Angela blurted out.

"Oh," Brennan said, taken aback.

"I know! We said casual. It's been a little over a month, and I'm feeling like I am falling in love with him. What am I going to do?" Angela asked, panicking.

"Have you spoken with Jared about it?" Brennan asked.

"No. I don't want him to freak out," Angela replied, shaking her head.

"Maybe he feels the same way," Brennan suggested.

"That makes it worse!" Angela spluttered. "We were not supposed to do this! We were just having fun!"

"Perhaps you are searching for more than just fun," Brennan said softly.

"I'm in way over my head here," Angela said. "Sweets is right. I should be taking time off of sex and relationships. I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess. You feel things. There is nothing wrong with that," Brennan reassured her.

"Yea, well, I'm feeling too much these days. It's scaring me."

"Are you going to break up with Jared?" Brennan questioned.

"I don't know. I don't know! We have so much fun together, and he's been incredibly sweet. I can't just dump him. I don't want to dump him," Angela lamented.

"May I suggest just slowing things down then? Take time to see where this is going?"

"I know where it's going," Angela replied. "I'm not sure I like where it's going. But then again, I look back at my track record, and I always bail when it gets serious. There is something wrong with me."

"No. I think it just scares you," Brennan pointed out.

"How do you do it? "Angela asked suddenly. "Stay at arm's length from everyone? Keep from getting into a deep relationship? Look at Sully. You let him go because you didn't want to pursue that level of depth in a relationship."

"I don't want to talk about Sully," Brennan said. "Look, you just have to figure out what you want. It's not about me and what I'm like. This is about you. You need to decide if you want to pursue things with Jared further than they are or decide to part ways."

"I know. Thanks for coming. I needed this," Angela said, hugging Brennan. She didn't really feel much better, but she knew she needed to figure out what she wanted. Brennan simply confirmed that for her.

 **Zack**

Things with Perotta were going very well. Zack had to admit that she was slowly teaching him how to be less literal. He had never been with a woman that was so patient with him before. They were currently on another date at a movie theater. Perotta had reached for Zack's hand as the scary scene splashed across the screen. Zack felt like he could actually protect her if it came down to it. He'd never felt that way towards a woman before either. What was happening? He looked over at her, seeing her face tense with fright. He pulled her into his arms and let her bury her face in his shoulder. Then he shrieked in fright at the next scene, making them both jump. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"How about we go do something that won't make us wet ourselves?" Perotta suggested.

"I agree," Zack said. They got up and left. How could he have thought he could sit through a scary movie? Absolutely ridiculous idea.

 **Jared & Angela**

"Hey," Angela said, coming into Jared's apartment. "We need to talk." She sat down on the couch.

"Oh, that is never good," Jared said, grinning. He sat down next to her.

"Are you falling in love with me?" she asked bluntly. Jared sat there, taken aback.

"I...well...um," he stuttered.

"You are," she said.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it love," Jared argued. "I feel deeply for you."

"I feel deeply for you too," Angela said. This caught him off guard.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes, and I think we need to slow it down here. I'm not ready to dive into something serious. We agreed on that before," she pointed out.  
"We did," he agreed. "So what do you suggest?"

"Going on dates. Getting to know each other slowly and not just always having sex," Angela suggested. "I'm not saying we should break up, but I think we should definitely dial it back a bit."

"Sounds good," Jared nodded.

"Are you sure? Or are you just agreeing with me to shut me up?" Angela asked with a hint of a smirk.

"I'm sure. You are right. We are diving in too deep here, and that is only going to end badly," Jared told her. "One of us is going to panic and bail, thus hurting the other person, and that doesn't sound ideal to me."

"I'm so glad you agree," Angela breathed, leaning back onto the couch.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Jared asked.

"Let's go to a movie," she suggested. He grinned. That was easy enough. He held out his hand, and she took it, letting him pull her up.

"Is it still okay for me to kiss you?" he asked. "Or should we hold off on that too?"

"Let's pretend this is our first date," she said slyly. "We'll see what happens."

"All right," he winked. He let her go ahead of him, checking her out as he did so. This was going to be fun.

 **A Week Later**

Booth leaped out of the way as the ladies went crashing around him and Brennan to beat each other for the dress that was in their size. He gaped at them.

"Now you see why I feel the way I feel about this type of stuff?" Brennan asked.

"Yea, okay, this part," Booth agreed reluctantly. "Because this is ridiculous. Weddings are about love and commitment not just about the dress. Ah!" he shouted as another woman elbowed him on her way past.

"You're gorgeous," the owner said to Brennan. "Your size is over there."

"I'm not getting married," Brennan replied curtly. "Probably not ever." Booth looked over at her, surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

"You know this already," Brennan told him. "Marriage is pointless."

"It's not pointless!" Booth argued.

"It..."

"Are you here for a reason?" the owner asked, cutting them off.

"Yes," Booth replied, showing her a picture. "Meriel Mitsakos. She had a fitting her recently."

"Oh yes," the owner said, looking at it. "She caused quite a scene here. Anya ended up slapping her. I fired Anya of course. I don't tolerate that kind of behavior. That and Meriel was going to sue."

"Can I have Anya's information please?" Booth asked. The owner obliged and went to get it. Booth picked up a dress.

"You seriously never thought about wearing a dress like this?" he asked Brennan, who snorted.

"No. White implies virginity. That I have not had since..."

"All right, all right, all right," Booth said, stopping her. The dress was yanked out of his hands by another woman, who scowled at him.

"Are you upset?" Brennan asked.

"What? No. I just was curious as to why you hate marriage," Booth answered.

"I don't hate it. I just don't believe in it," Brennan shrugged.

"Will you ever change your mind?" Booth asked. She pondered this for a moment.

"There is a chance," she said slowly. "Only because I never thought I'd be in a serious relationship with anyone before, and I am."

"Ah," Booth said, grinning. He went to give a smart alecky comment when he saw Daisy. He froze.

"What?" Brennan asked. Booth swiveled her to see Daisy standing in a wedding dress and hugging the man in front of her.

"Isn't she dating Sweets?" Booth asked.

"I thought so," Brennan replied.

"Oh, God," Booth moaned.

"What?"

"We can't tell him," he said.

"But..." she started.

"Here you are," the owner said, handing the paper over to Booth.

"Thanks," Booth said. He grabbed Brennan's elbow and steered her out the door.

"Why can't we tell Sweets?" Brennan asked.

"It'll kill him. It might be nothing," Booth said. "I don't make it my business to destroy relationships."

"I'd want someone to tell me if you were cheating on me," Brennan pointed out.

"I would never do that to start with," he answered hotly.

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do!" Booth snapped.

"Put yourself in Sweets' shoes," Brennan said. "You'd want to know." Booth grunted in response and didn't say anything else. He knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it.

 **Two Days Later**

"So he made a fake picture to make her say 'Date' and then runs her down with his car when she rejects him," Booth repeated out loud. It was really bothering him. They were sitting and having a beer together.

"Twice," Brennan added. "I can't believe Hodgins is using this site."

"Hey, he's lonely," Booth said. Just then, Wendell and Hodgins came into the Founding Fathers with girls on their arms.

"Or not," Brennan said, smirking. "We should go. Wouldn't want him to feel uncomfortable having his boss in the room."

"Sounds good," Booth agreed. They left discreetly and got into Booth's car.

"I should have listened to you," Brennan said. "About Sweets. I almost ruined their relationship by opening my mouth."

"You thought you were doing the right thing," Booth replied. "It's all right."

"It almost wasn't all right," Brennan pointed out. She sighed heavily.

"What is it you always say to me?" Booth asked. "'Don't do the what ifs cos it will only make your brain hurt.'"

"I don't phrase it like that," she argued.

"Close enough," he dismissed. "Come on. We owe Sweets a dinner on us."

 **Cam**

Cam was having dinner out with Michelle when she saw Zack and Perotta walk by the window holding hands. Cam choked on her salad.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked, looking concerned.

"Huh? Yes," Cam replied. She stared after the pair. Michelle craned her neck to see what Cam was looking at.

"You know them?" Michelle questioned.

"He works at the lab. I just didn't know he was dating anyone," Cam replied. "Stupid of me to react so strongly." She looked out the window again to see Brennan walking with Booth, and when Brennan stopped to check her phone, Booth kissed her cheek. Cam choked again.

"What now?" Michelle asked, laughing. Cam shook her head. It had to have been her imagination. Booth and Brennan were not together. She would have picked up on that. She watched as they carried on together laughing and talking animatedly. No. Booth did not kiss her. He had simply leaned over to see her phone too. It had been the trick of the street lamp. She cleared her throat and kept her eyes on her salad. No good came out of watching passerbys on this particular evening.

 **Wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Thanks for sticking by me and waiting for the update. I will try to update weekly, but I am starting work again, so I might not get to as easily. I am, however, going to have so much fun with the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Duck Hunting & Body Snatching

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I love getting the notification and seeing what you guys think.**

Brennan was at her apartment showering and thinking about what she saw earlier that day at the rock concert with Sweets. The scars on Sweets' back appeared in her mind every time she closed her eyes. It made her wonder just what happened to him. She thought about her own journey in her teenage years with foster parents. Some things were too difficult to think about, and she refused to dwell on those thoughts. It only brought up feelings of hurt and anger towards her parents for abandoning her in the first place and exposing her to that type of lifestyle. None of the events would have happened if they had just stayed or taken them along.

"Bones?" Booth asked, cutting into her thoughts. She jumped, startled. She had forgotten he was there.

"Yes?" she said, pretending she hadn't been frightened.

"Are you okay? You look distracted," he replied.

"Just...thinking," she told him. She wasn't sure if she should reveal to him about Sweets.

"We're meeting Wyatt in an hour," Booth told her. "Just wanted to let you know."

"Okay," she said. He left while she finished showering and dried herself off. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. If you looked closely, you could see the past hurts behind her eyes. It was why she didn't allow many people to get that close to her. She hadn't really shared certain things with Booth for the simple reason that he'd become unsure of what to do or say. She knew him well. Once she was ready, she joined him in her living room. He was surfing the internet and watching some shows of the metal band they were investigating.

"I still don't get how people can listen to this," Booth winced. "It grates my ears."

"For some people it's a release," Brennan replied simply.

"Some release," Booth muttered. "Why can't they go for a run or do something less...shocking to the ears."

"To each their own," Brennan justified.

"All right," he agreed. "Let's go shall we?" They headed to the Royal Diner to meet Gordon Gordon Wyatt. It was during this meal that he spoke of Sweets' book of the two of them and how as the writer, Sweets was revealing more about himself than about his subjects.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked.

"Well, it infuriates him to no end that you refuse to speak of your childhood traumas," Gordon pointed out. "I can only presume it's because he has suffered some of his own."

"The scars," Brennan said, getting it.

"What?" Booth asked her. Gordon even looked curious.

"Oh," Brennan said, noticing she had spoken out loud. "I, um, saw scars on Sweets' back earlier. They looked like marks from a whip."

"A whip?" Booth asked, stunned. He stopped eating, his appetite suddenly missing.

"Hmmm," Gordon mused.

"What?" Booth asked him.

"Explains his obsession with your childhood traumas, doesn't it?" Gordon asked. Neither Booth or Brennan had anything to say to that.

 **Later**

"Do you think he knew?" Booth asked her once they had returned to her apartment. Brennan looked over at him. They were sitting on her couch thinking about the conversation from earlier.

"Knew what?"

"That we were together?"

"I...don't know," Brennan answered. "I thought we acted pretty casual."

"He's very intuitive," Booth said. "I wouldn't doubt he'd have figured it out."

"I guess we'll find out won't we?" she smiled. "He'll no doubt bring it up."

"Maybe not since he's leaving the world of psychiatry," Booth sighed. "Still don't get it."

"Sometimes a person gets tired of the field they're in," Brennan pointed out. "It's better to get out before you burn out."

"Do you ever get tired of what you do?" Booth asked, serious. She thought about it.

"Sometimes," she confessed.

"Me too," he confided.

"You ever think of just leaving it all behind? Go away to some far away place and forget about all the murders and how horrible people are to one another?" she asked.

"I do, but I'd never go without you," he replied. She smiled at him, chuckling softly.

"So what do we do about Sweets?" Booth asked.

"I don't know," Brennan admitted. "I'd hate to treat him differently. He doesn't deserve that."

"So...just leave it alone then?" Booth asked. "I'm okay with that. I really don't want to bond or share my stories with him."

"We'll see what happens," Brennan said. She leaned in to kiss him.

"Is that my cue to leave and let you sleep?" he asked after.

"It's your cue to bring that cute butt of yours into bed with me," she laughed. He grinned in return. She got up and headed to her bedroom with him galloping behind her in a silly manner. She laughed even harder when he pushed past her as though he was winning a race and threw himself onto the bed. She fell down on top of him and proceeded to push all thoughts of Sweets and her memories out of her head.

 **Angela & Jared**

For the past week, Jared and Angela had made good of their promise and kept things slow. Dates were longer and full of laughter and story telling. Angela realized that besides Hodgins, this was the second time in her life she had gotten intellectually deep with someone she was romantically involved with.

"You seem different from Booth," Angela said once Jared had finished a story. The were sitting at a restaurant and sitting leaning towards one another.

"Is that good or bad?" Jared asked, his eyes twinkling.

"It's neither. Just an observation," she replied. He grew serious.

"Seeley was my protector. He took the majority of the blows for me," Jared told her. Angela raised her brows in surprise.

"Blows?" she asked.

"Yea," Jared answered, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh," she said, understanding. She had no idea.

"Don't tell him I mentioned it," Jared said, looking at her seriously.

"I won't," she promised. He nodded and took a sip of his wine. She sat there with her mind trying to process what Jared had just told her. It made some things about Booth make more sense.

 **Zack & Cam**

They were preparing to leave for the evening. Clarke had already left earlier. Zack was feeling nervous because he felt pretty sure tonight was going to be a big step for him and Perotta. Zack's nervousness reflected everywhere, so Cam couldn't help but ask him if he was all right. Her question made him hesitate, but he thought she might actually have some good advice.

"I might be having sex with Perotta tonight," Zack blurted out. Cam winced. He blushed. That was not how he wanted that to come out at all.

"Wow," Cam said. "Um, I get it now. The nervousness."

"I just don't know if it will ruin things," Zack said. "I've never felt this connected with a woman before."

"You're afraid it could end things?" Cam asked.

"Yes!" Zack said, glad she understood. "Should I say no?"

"Maybe discuss it with her?" Cam suggested. "I'm not sure what else to say."

"I feel like she's Booth," Zack said.

"What now?" Cam asked. She hadn't seen that coming.

"She's very much like Booth, and I'm like Dr. Brennan," Zack explained. "We don't really make sense, but in a way we do."

"Ah," Cam said, getting it. "You feel like your differences will break your relationship."

"Possibly. I feel I am concerned about that," Zack sighed.

"How about you just let things happen the way they are and go from there," Cam said. "Don't stress about it."

"That is a logical approach," Zack nodded. "I find I'm trying a less logical perspective on things lately, and I don't know how I feel about that either."

"Let's save that one for another day," Cam said before he could continue. "I've got to get home to Michelle."

"Okay. Thanks, Dr. Saroyan," Zack said. She smiled and left him standing there feeling a little at ease, but he was still worried.

 **Sweets**

He was sitting in his office squeezing his stress ball. How could he have messed up and let Dr. Brennan see his scars like that? What must she think of him now? He was certain Gordon Gordon would have filled them in if he was any good at his job. Sweets knew Booth and Dr. Brennan would treat him differently now. It was too bad. They were really growing on him.

"Yo, Sweets," Booth said, poking his head around the door. Dr. Brennan was behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sweets asked.

"Duck hunting," Booth replied. Sweets was confused at this. He assumed it was a shared joke because Dr. Brennan had to hide a smile behind her hand.

"We want you to join us for dinner tonight," Brennan said.

 _Here we go_ , Sweets thought. _The sympathy begins._

"I'm quite all right here," Sweets replied.

"No, you're not," Booth said. "Up you get." He attempted to dump Sweets out of his chair, but Sweets held fast.

"You're just here because you feel sorry for me," Sweets said. "Not because you care about me."

"Quite the contrary," Booth said. He looked at Brennan for help.

"I was locked in a trunk for two days because I dropped a dish," Brennan spit out suddenly. Sweets froze. "I was so clumsy. They had warned me, and I knew the consequences, but the water was just so hot...so hot..." She was crying now. Booth stood there stunned. Sweets couldn't believe she had just shared with him. Brennan wiped her eyes.

"Booth," she gestured.

"Uh," Booth said, stalling. Sweets looked at him expectantly.

"It's okay, Agent Booth," Sweets said. "I can tell you're uncomfortable."

"If my grandfather hadn't saved me and Jared, I probably would have killed myself," Booth blurted out. Sweets felt a very strong connection with these two suddenly. They did care about him. Nothing else would make them decide to share their deepest, darkest hurts with him.

"Wow," Sweets said. "I really appreciate you sharing." He bobbed his head at them.

"Yup, okay, come on now," Booth said, hauling Sweets up by the arms. He did not like these kind of moments. He especially didn't like being vulnerable with Sweets. If he didn't man things up soon, they'd be stuck in this weird, sad relationship of shared traumatic experiences.

"We got steaks!" Booth said gleefully. "Gordon Gordon is gonna cook 'em properly this time." Sweets flashed him a grin. He knew what Booth was doing, and he appreciated it. These two really were like his family.

 **A Week Later**

"Bones! What are you doing?!" Booth hissed. He was watching her feel up Hank in his coffin. People were beginning to stare. He yanked her back and hauled her off to the side.

"Hank was murdered," Brennan insisted. He gaped at her.

"No, he died of a heart attack," Booth corrected.

"No, he was murdered. His ribs are cracked," Brennan argued.

"Heart attack!"

"No!"

"Shhhh!" Booth plastered a fake smile on his face when a guest looked at them funny. He turned back to Brennan once they were unnoticed again.

"I need to examine him at the lab," Brennan told him.

"No. You need to act sad and give your condolences," Booth muttered.

"Booth!" Brennan said indignantly. "He was mur-"

"Stop saying murdered!" Booth ordered. "Use a different word like translated or something."

"Fine," Brennan snapped. "Hank was translated, and I need to find out how."

"What's going on over here?" Max asked, strolling over subtly. He had rather liked Hank and was sad to have seen him die so young.

"Bones thinks Hank was translated," Booth answered. Max looked at him funny.

"He means murdered," Brennan clarified. Max's eyebrows went up.

"Really? How can you tell?" Max asked.

"I was fixing the rose that fell and I felt his ribs. They were cracked," Brennan explained.

"Still can't believe you touched him," Booth muttered.

"I do it all the time, Booth..."

"Do you think it happened from CPR? I mean, Amy was really upset that she couldn't revive him. Maybe she did it wrong?" Max asked, interrupting their squabble.

"No. Your ribs don't crack in that spot from CPR," Brennan answered.

"So what do we do?" Max asked.

"Bones here wants to sneak the body out," Booth said. "And thus end up scarring this entire family for life."

"I'll help," Max said immediately. He moved through the crowd with Brennan right behind him. Booth groaned to himself as he followed. This was going to be a disaster. He caught up to them before they could act.

"Let me try to get an injunction first before we go body snatching, all right?" he said to her.

"Fine, but hurry up. Hank is going to be cremated after this," Brennan added.

"Great," Booth said, rushing outside to make the call.

 **Hodgins & Zack**

"Poor Hank," Hodgins said, taking a swig from his drink. "You know, you think you've got life by the ass, and then something like this happens."

"I didn't know him very well," Zack said logically. "I'm not sure why I'm even here."

"Because everyone else is!" Hodgins said, exasperated. Then he caught sight of Angela. "Oh, swell. She brought the Jarhead with her."

"Hey, guys," Angela said, approaching with Jared behind her. "What did I miss?"

"Booth taking the money that Hodgins put on Hank's body," Zack replied. "That's the only exciting thing that's happened here so far."

"He what?!" Hodgins asked, outraged.

"Where is big brother anyway?" Jared asked, looking around.

"He was with Dr. Brennan," Zack answered.

"Of course," Jared nodded. Angela wondered why he said it like that.

"There you all are," Cam said, coming up to them with Sweets in tow. "I thought you'd ditched me."

"And miss free booze?" Hodgins asked. "No way." He was still sore that Booth had taken his money.

"Dr. Hodgins," Cam admonished.

"I'm down for that," Jared said, going in search of a glass.

"Cheers," Sweets said, clinking his glass with Hodgins. "Man, funerals are so...interesting."

"I'm not really even focused on what's going on here," Cam said. "I keep thinking about how I'm going to get Michelle to stop smoking."

"She is a teenager," Angela replied. "She's bound to rebel if you bring the hammer down."

"Don't I know it," Cam sighed.

"People really just let loose, you know?" Sweets went on, not even listening to the others.

"Bathroom?" Jared asked, coming back with his drink. He had spilled some on his shirt when another guest jostled into him. Cam pointed upstairs, and he left.

"Payton will be glad she missed this," Zack mused. She had feigned another obligation, and even if she had made it up, Zack didn't mind. He wasn't enjoying himself either. He was thinking about their date last week and how well it had gone. The sex had been amazing.

"You and Payton huh?" Angela asked, smirking. "How's that going?"

"Very well, thank you," Zack answered.

"Yo," Jared said, coming back. "The widow is screwing the undertaker. Don't ask how I know that."

"Funeral sex in the bathroom," Angela sighed. "I miss those days."

"I don't even want to know," Cam said, holding up her hand. There were a bunch of things she didn't want to know, like how Brennan discovered that Hank had been murdered. She had agreed with them, though, that corpses don't bruise, and they should be talking to the undertaker.

"That's hot," Jared grinned. Angela laughed in return. Hodgins chucked back another drink, glowering at them both.

"Speeches!" Hank's wife, Helen called, entering the room again. They all noticed she looked brighter than before. At least they knew why.

 **Booth & Brennan**

"Booth! Booth!" Brennan called, gesturing with her hands.

"What? What?!" Booth said back. He watched her hands, confused.

"The widow and the undertaker," Brennan said, doing her gesture again.

"They're dancing?" Booth asked.

"They're having sex, you moron," Max cut in.

"See?" Brennan said. "Even my dad understood that."

"How the hell do you get sex out of that?" Booth asked, mimicking her gesture. "And don't call me a moron."

"Moving on," Max said. "So we don't have an injunction. What do you want me to do?"

"We talk to the undertaker," Booth answered. Helen walked by them then, giving them a glare. Booth snagged the undertaker before he could join her.

"Speeches!" they heard Helen call out from the other room.

"FBI," Booth said to the undertaker, Franklin. He showed him the picture of Hank. "Wanna explain those bruises?"

"You undressed Hank?" Franklin asked, astonished.

"Untucked him," Brennan clarified.

"The bruises," Booth said again. Franklin explained them.

"I'm not convinced," Brennan said.

"The cracked ribs then?" Booth asked. Franklin explained those too. Brennan pressed her lips together, shaking her head in the background.

"Can I go now?" Franklin asked.

"Yea sure. Go comfort the mother too," Booth said sarcastically.

"He's lying," Max said. "I can smell it on him."

"You can't smell lies," Booth replied, annoyed.

"Booth, come on! We have to get him out of here," Brennan said.

"Arrgghh fine," Booth caved.

 **Hodgins and the Gang**

"Hank was..." Hodgins trailed off, looking out the window and seeing Max and Booth carrying Hank while Brennan ran ahead. "Oh my God! Hank is...leaving us! Who knows where he's going. Oh, God, Hank! We miss you so much! Your death has made me realize I need to live and love!" Hodgins rambled on a little more until they were out of sight. He stepped down, embarrassed, ducking his head to get out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" Angela asked.

"Yea man, you sounded a little loony," Jared agreed.

"I think it's from all the alcohol," Zack chimed in.

"You would be loony too if you saw Hank being carried away by Booth and Max," Hodgins hissed.

"What?" Angela asked, laughing. "No way."

"Yes way!" Hodgins argued.

"But...why?" Zack asked.

"Because Dr. Brennan thinks Hank has been translated. Murdered," Cam corrected, overhearing them. "That's my cue to leave." She took off, leaving the others standing there stunned. Booth re-entered, looking casual.

"What's going on, bro?" Jared asked.

"You're gonna guard a casket, that's what," Booth said, pulling him along.

"Sweet," Jared laughed, following.

"Oh my God," Angela said. "Only Jared would think this is funny."

"It is a little," Sweets said.

"This event just got more interesting," Zack mused, more to himself than anyone else. Amy came in just then to congratulate Hodgins on his speech. He used this advantage to gain information about Hank's death. They learned he had gone to lunch for sushi.

"I hate sushi," Zack muttered when Amy had left.

"Yea, well. Now we know she didn't kill him," Hodgins said. "Let's hope Cam and Dr. B find out something."

 **Booth & Jared**

"So how are we gonna do this?" Jared asked, looking at the empty casket. "Want me to crawl in and pretend to be a dead body?"

"That's hysterical," Booth replied sarcastically. "Use your head, Jared." Jared was about to reply when the door opened and an elderly looking woman entered.

"Hi," Booth said.

"I've come to see my son one last time," Anne Reilly said. Booth felt his heart sink.

"Not a great time," Jared cut in. "You don't want to see him like this." Anne gave him a curious look.

"I just saw him earlier," Anne told him.

"Well, the undertaker is a bit of a novice," Jared explained. "The...materials used on Hank's face are...are sliding around. It looks ghastly."

"Ghastly," Booth echoed.

"And his hair...well it looks like Hitler's," Jared threw in. Booth almost snorted with laughter.

"Hitler?" Anne asked.

"Yea. Frankie is gonna fix him up though," Jared explained. "Come back in an hour or so."

"There you are," Anne's husband said, coming in.

"We can't see him like this," Anne said, rushing past him.

"Like what?" her husband asked, following.

"Like Hitler!"

"Have you been drinking?" they heard the husband ask before they went through the door. The brothers burst into laughter finally.

"Hitler?!" Booth asked Jared. "Really?"

"First thing that came into my head," Jared grinned. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It worked," Booth said. "Stay here while I go get some answers."

 **The Jeffersonian**

"Bet Hank thought he'd never be back here," Max mused as they loaded Hank onto the table.

"If you're not going to be helpful, then leave," Brennan ordered.

"I'll keep watch," Max offered, leaving. Cam and Brennan examined the body thoroughly, discovering stab wounds.

"This was done after they thought he was dead, but he was still alive," Cam noted. She went through the list of things in her mind as to what could cause such a phenomenon.

"I'll call Booth," Brennan said, walking away.

"He was poisoned first!" Cam called after her, figuring it out suddenly.

 **Booth**

"A poisoner and a stabber," Booth repeated. "That's just great. All right. I'll get Franklin again." Booth hung up and snagged the undertaker who was on his way to get another drink.

"Let's go," Booth instructed, frog marching Franklin back to the coffin. Jared sprang into action when the door opened, but relaxed when he saw Booth.

"A lot of people really want to see Hank," Jared told them. "This is a tough job. What are you doing?" Booth was setting up a conference with Cam.

"That's Mr. Reilly!" Franklin exclaimed. He looked into the empty coffin for confirmation.

"Explain the stab wounds," Cam said to Franklin.

"I did my job! I did my job!" Franklin cried, visibly upset.

"What happened?" Booth asked.

"I was getting ready to start working on him, and then he sat up you know? It was like a horror movie! I panicked and stabbed him," Franklin explained. "I think I took too much acid in school..."

"Dude, you stabbed a live person?" Jared asked. "Not cool."

"He was dead!" Franklin defended himself. "I stabbed a dead person!"

"Dead people don't sit up on a death tray," Jared noted.

"All right," Booth said, interrupting and closing the laptop before Cam got too in depth with her work on Hank. He didn't like watching that stuff.

"Can I go?" Franklin asked.

"No," Booth said, handcuffing him to the coffin. "You stay here and keep people out."

"How?" Franklin asked.

"Tell them he looks like Hitler," Jared suggested. "It's been working for me."

"Just say there's a leakage and the body is not to be viewed at this time," Booth said as they turned to leave.

"Why didn't you come up with that earlier?" Jared demanded. "Letting me scare the people with Hitler talk, geez."

"I just thought of it," Booth confessed.

"Jerk," Jared muttered.

"Doofus."

"Nimrod!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Sweets asked, coming across the brothers hurling insults at each other.

"Looking for a poisoner," Booth explained, pushing past.

"A what?" Sweets asked, not hearing clearly.

"Hank's been killed twice," Jared offered. He left, patting Sweets on the shoulder.

"Why am I so out of the loop?" Sweets asked nobody.

 **Later-Cam & Max**

"I can't believe they went for sushi!" Cam exclaimed. "They were all, 'Hurry up, Cam!' and now I'm sitting here with a corpse and no ride back to the house."

"I think he's smiling a little too much," Max noted, examining Hank.

"I'm not an undertaker," Cam snapped. "Making them look nice isn't my job description! You wanna fix him, be my guest."

"All right, all right," Max soothed. "Take it easy."

"I'm sorry. I'm just super stressed right now," Cam sighed.

"Michelle?" Max asked. He'd been overhearing about Cam's problem with Michelle for a while now.

"Yea. Do you know how to get her to stop smoking?"

"Sure do. Quit yourself," he told her. She stared at him.

"How did you...?"

"You're not as subtle as you think," Max winked. "Set her an example. See what the results are."

"O-okay," Cam said.

"I'm here!" Sweets called. Booth had instructed him to pick up Hank before he went to talk to the Cleopatra looking woman.

"Great," Max said. "Here we go." The three of them lifted Hank and carried him to Sweets' car.

"Buckle him in," Max directed.

"But, he's dead," Sweets said. "He should be lying down."

"You get pulled over with him lying down, you got a corpse. You have him like this, he looks drunk," Max explained.

"Have you done this before?" Cam asked.

"No comment," Max replied.

"Oh. Oh I see. Yes, very good," Sweets said, climbing into the driver's seat. Cam and Max got into the back. When they arrived back to the house, Max went ahead to make sure the coast was clear.

"Come on, come on!" he hissed from the window, gesturing. Sweets and Cam shoved him through the window before they climbed in after.

"Lord almighty!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Get him in!" Cam said urgently. They settled Hank back down into the coffin.

"Where's his glasses?" Franklin asked.

"He had glasses?!" Cam gasped.

"Right here," Max said, pulling them out of his pocket and handing them over. He'd seen them on the floor before they left the Jeffersonian.

"Oh good," Cam said, relieved. They heard shouting in the other room. They ran to see what was going on, and they found Anne and Amy shouting at each other about Hank loving the other more.

"Enough!" Booth shouted. "Hank would NOT want to see this! He'd want us to...to...uh..."

"Sing!" Jared threw in. He started singing "Swing Low Sweet Chariot." Booth joined in, and slowly everyone else began singing too. Brennan took this cue and grabbed Hodgins and Zack, who had helped figure out the type of poison Hank had ingested.

"This is totally crazy," Hodgins laughed.

"Look for tea," Brennan ordered. They obeyed.

"I can't believe you didn't let me go with you to the lab," Zack said, annoyed.

"The less people that left the better," Brennan answered. "They would have been on to us." They searched until Brennan found what they were looking for. Hodgins tested it for fugu. When it turned purple, all three looked at each other.

"Hank was killed by a cup of tea," Brennan vocalized.

 **Later**

"It's not Barney. He was too surprised about being able to pay to publish his book," Brennan mused.

"It's not Cleopatra. She merely said they were arguing over lawyer stuff," Booth sighed.

"Amy was there when he actually died. The first time anyway," Hodgins added.

"Could be the wife," Jared suggested. "She was quick to start banging someone else. Maybe she's been having affairs."

"She denied knowing anything about the tea," Booth told him.

"How are we going to get the killer to confess?" Brennan asked. Booth shrugged.

"You get them all to drink it," Max piped up. "The person who doesn't drink it is the killer."

"They'd let everyone else get poisoned?" Booth asked, surprised.

"Well, I'm not the killer, so I wouldn't know," Max shrugged.

"I'll get cups," Angela said.

"I've got the 'tea,'" Hodgins added. They went off together, Angela grinning at something Hodgins was saying.

"This had been the weirdest day," Jared muttered, sipping his drink.

"Okay, you're done with that," Booth said, taking it from him.

"Hey!"

"Don't make a scene," Max warned. Jared made a face instead.

"Please follow us to the graveyard," Helen was saying at the door. "Where we will say our final farewells to my dear husband." Amy snorted, making Helen shoot her a death glare. Max took Amy's arm to accompany her and prevent her from attacking Helen again.

"Payton has expressed jealousy at missing out on the action," Zack commented to Cam and Sweets, who were left standing there.

"I bet," Sweets snorted.

"Let's go," Cam ordered. The others rejoined them with the cups and tea. Brennan knew what the plan was. At the graveyard, she stood, raising her cup. Angela and Hodgins had handed out drinks to the crowd for her.

"I didn't get to do this at the house," Brennan said. "But I know Hank was all about his tea, and I'd like to honor this tradition by drinking his favorite tea as a way of saying goodbye." She saw Barney go to sip the tea, and Anne shouted and swatted it out of his hand.

"Mother?" Barney asked, surprised.

 **5 Days Later**

"So it wasn't his brother or his lover or his wife," Booth said as they watched Barney Reilly stand in front of his brother and mother's grave. "It was his own mother."

"She wanted Barney to get at least half," Brennan shrugged.

"So...weird," Booth said.

"I feel better knowing we solved it," Brennan said.

"When I die," Booth started. "Please make sure I'm really dead. Like, poke me every so often or something."

"I can do that," Brennan agreed. "But I'm keeping you in the fridge or else you'll smell."

"Oh thanks," Booth said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'd come visit you too," she promised. "Because that way I'd feel close to you and know that a part of you is still here."

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard," Booth smiled. "Shall we?" They left the graveyard and went to have some dinner.

 **Cam**

"So I've quit smoking," Cam said to Michelle, who looked up at her from her book.

"Really?" Michelle asked.

"Yup. It's not healthy. I should know better. Maybe you can help me find a better way to alleviate stress?" Cam suggested.

"Hmmm," Michelle said. "I think I can." She sat there thinking for a moment before going to her backpack and pulling out her cigarettes.

"Whatcha doing with those?" Cam asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"I figured we could cut them up. Pretend they're stress," Michelle shrugged.

"Excellent idea!" Cam crowed. She went over and hugged Michelle hard.

"I also don't want to be tempting you," Michelle said. "So I'll stop too."

"Oh, thank you," Cam smiled. She loved Max suddenly. Why hadn't she thought to ask him advice sooner?

 **Jared & Angela**

"I can't believe you told people Hank looked like Hitler," Angela laughed as they finished dinner at his place. "That is totally something I would have said too though."

"You're rubbing off on me," Jared smiled. He sat there watching her. He had seen how Angela had interacted with Hodgins before. He had a feeling that she still cared about him. Jared was beginning to think that perhaps he was simply in the way.

"What?" Angela asked, noticing his quietness suddenly.

"Nothing," he said, smiling. "Just glad we're alive."

"Hear, hear," Angela agreed.

 **Hodgins & Zack**

"You really think Angie is happy with Jared?" Hodgins asked Zack. Zack was busy preparing for his date, so he was half listening.

"I don't know," Zack answered absently.

"I don't know why I'd ever think she'd come back to me," Hodgins went on sadly. "I blew it. We blew it. God, I miss her so much."

"Then tell her," Zack suggested.

"I can't. She's happy. I'm not gonna be the one to ruin her happiness," Hodgins replied. "I just have to figure out how to move on." But he didn't know how. Even when he had gone out with Wendell and a bunch of women, his heart wasn't into it. He believed he'd forever be stuck on Angela.

"I have to go now," Zack said, standing by the door.

"Have fun," Hodgins waved. He felt jealous. Even Zack was in a relationship. That somehow just felt wrong. He sighed and threw himself down onto his couch. It was going to be another long and lonely night.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I had tons of fun writing it. Love the Double Death of the Dearly Departed episode it's so funny :p**

 **Anyhow, the next chapter might get a little more somber. I hope you bear with me!**


	12. Who Are You?

"I can't believe you did that," Jared laughed after Angela told him about the whole Tanaka incident and finding out he was a man.

"Someone had to do it," Angela shrugged, smiling. They were sitting at the Royal Diner having a simple dinner together. Jared had purchased a motorcycle recently, and they had gone for a ride before stopping. Jared had something he wanted to tell Angela, but he was unsure of how to do it. She was sitting there grinning at him, and he didn't want to spoil the mood. They had only recently started having sex again since they had been going slower with their relationship, but Jared was getting a calling, and he didn't want to miss the opportunity. He hoped she would understand.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He smiled to himself. Intuitive as always. Something he really loved about her.

"I've had something on my mind for a while," Jared started. "The opportunity has recently come up to accomplish what I've been thinking about doing, and I want to take it. However, I don't want to leave you."

"Oh," Angela said, feeling her heart sinking. She knew where this was going.

"Don't look so sad," Jared said, feeling bad.

"I can't help it. You're breaking up with me," Angela said. She put her face into her hands. Jared gently tugged at them to make her look at him.

"I haven't even told you yet," he said.

"What? What is it then?" she asked.

"I've been given a dishonorable discharge from the Navy," Jared explained. "Apparently they didn't like me using their resources for personal use, even though it was to save my FBI brother. So, I have no job. What I really want to do is...well, I really want to go see India without having an ulterior motive."

"Y-you're going to India?" Angela asked, shocked. She hadn't seen that one coming.

"Yea. I want to ask you to come with me, but I didn't know if that was too fast," Jared finished.

"I...wow. This is...huge. I...I don't know what to say," Angela stammered. She really didn't. Go to India with Jared? Have an extended vacation? She would tell anyone else in this position to go, but she wasn't sure. Could she?

"Think about it," Jared said. "I'm not leaving for a week at least."

"A week?" Angela asked, stunned. "That's...short notice."

"I know. It was kind of a split decision made late at night out of anger from being fired," Jared said sheepishly.

"I see," Angela sighed. "Well, I will think about it."

"All I can ask for," Jared smiled. They finished dinner in silence. He really hoped she would consider coming with him. He wasn't quite ready for their relationship to end just yet.

 **Booth & Brennan **

"Eight months next week," Booth whistled.

"What's eight months?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Our relationship. That's how long we've been together," Booth explained. She looked at him, surprised.

"It certainly hasn't felt that long," she smiled.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Booth grinned.

"So what should we do?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Our eight month anniversary. I don't think I've ever reached this milestone before," she mused.

"Really? Well, we can do whatever you want to do," Booth said. "Fancy dinner. Lots of sex..."

"We do that all the time," Brennan interrupted, confused. "It has to be something different than that, something we'll remember years later."

"Years later?" Booth asked, surprised.

"Yes. Why is that so surprising?" Brennan asked. "I do think of our relationship as one that will last a long time. I know before I was skeptical of such a thing, but being with you has made me realize that it's not unreasonable or irrational to feel like we will be together forever."

"Really."

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Yea! Oh, yea. Wow. Okay, okay. Let me think of something special we can do and you tell me what you think," Booth said.

"Okay," she agreed. She waited, but he didn't say anything else. "Booth?"

"What?"

"Have you thought of something?"

"I need a day or two to figure it out," he told her. He was absolutely stunned by her speech. He never figured she would think about their relationship as lasting forever.

"Oh," she said, nodding. Booth's phone rang just then.

"Jared," he said. "Wonder what he wants."

"You'll find out when you go talk to him," Brennan said.

"Right," Booth sighed. "Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later." He bent down to kiss her before throwing on his coat and heading out the door.

 **Max & Zack**

"What could possibly be going wrong?" Max asked Zack. "I thought you two were in the honeymoon phase?"

"I feel that I am more complicated than she imagined," Zack replied. "I don't think we are a good fit together."

"You're crazy," Max said, incredulous. He saw Cam coming just then. "Cam, tell Zack he's crazy."

"Why?" Cam asked.

"He's going to break up with Payton!"

"Really?" Cam asked Zack.

"It just seems logical," Zack shrugged. "She is going to do it soon, I think. Why wait for that to happen?"

"Because she might not break up with you," Max answered. "I think you're reading too much into this."

"I don't think so," Zack said.

"I'm gonna go now," Cam said, gesturing. She wasn't really comfortable discussing Zack's love life.

"What did she say specifically to make you feel she's breaking up with you?" Max asked, not even noticing Cam leaving.

"She just said she needed some time to think, that things were going too quickly, and she didn't want to move forward without figuring it out first," Zack explained. Max slapped his hand to his forehead.

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard," Max scoffed.

"Why is it crap?" Zack asked, confused.

"Has she been on her phone more than usual?" Max asked.

"Yes."

"Has she been at other places and being vague about where she's been or what she was doing?"

"Yes, but that's her kind of work..." Zack started.

"Horsefeathers!" Max interrupted. "She's cheating on you."

"W-what? How do you know?" Zack demanded.

"Secrecy. Being vague. Now saying she needs time to think? She's cheating," Max clarified. Zack was stunned.

"I don't believe it," he said, sinking into the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry, kid," Max said, patting his shoulder. "Talk to her. Confront her if you have to."

"I don't know how," Zack lamented.

"It's not hard. You go, 'Payton, baby, are you cheating on me?'" Max instructed. "See? Simple."

"I don't call her 'baby,'" Zack said.

"Would you quit focusing on the unnecessary parts of my speech?" Max asked, annoyed.

"We've got a case!" Cam called from the other room.

"See you later," Zack said, eager to escape. He needed to talk to either Hodgins or Angela about this.

 **Booth**

He was on his way to see his brother when it hit him what he wanted to do for their eight month anniversary. With a smile that was barely contained to his face, he surged onward to his new destination. The little bell above the door tinkled when he opened it, and he was greeted by a very smiley faced woman.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the woman asked.

"I'm looking for something very special for a very special woman," Booth replied.

"Well, you've come to the right place," the woman beamed.

 **The Jeffersonian**

"Where is Booth?" Brennan asked. "I called him and told him where we needed to go." She was tapping her foot, waiting for him to take her to the college where the deceased beaver boy had been in a fraternity with.

"I'm here!" Booth called, coming up the stairs two at a time. He had just left Jared and was blown away by his brother's decision to travel to India. There had been a heated conversation about Jared hurting Angela, but then it was brought to light that Jared had asked Angela to go with him. Booth felt very conflicted.

"Finally," Brennan said. "We've got to go to the college."

"I know, I know," Booth responded. "Let's go." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out. Cam caught this, but she thought nothing of it. Booth was always touching Brennan in any way he could because he loved her. She wished Booth would realize that Brennan wasn't going to respond to his behavior any time soon.

"Ever notice those two look extremely happy together lately?" Max asked, coming up beside her.

"Hm? Oh. No, I haven't. They've always behaved that way, so it's not new or noticeable," Cam replied.

"I think we're missing something," Max mused.

"Missing something? No. Oh, no. We would know if Booth was dating Dr. Brennan," Cam laughed. "He can't keep big secrets like that for long." She shook her head, still laughing as she walked away. Max pondered what she had said, but he still had a feeling she was wrong.

 **Zack & Hodgins**

"You're coming to me for advice," Hodgins said, surprised.

"Yes. You're my friend, and I trust your opinion," Zack said.

"O-okay. Let's hear it," Hodgins said, leaning back. He was supposed to be looking at the particulates Arastoo had brought him, but this was more interesting. Zack told him all about Payton and the things that had been happening recently and what Max said she was doing. When he stopped, Hodgins stared at him, unsure of what to say next because Max was right on the money.

"Well?" Zack prompted. "Do you agree that she's cheating on me?"

"Uhhhh," Hodgins stalled.

"How are those particulates coming, Dr. Hodgins?" Cam asked, entering the room.

"G-great. Just great. Um," Hodgins paused, turning to look at the pile behind him. "Uhhhhh. Oh! A 22 caliber bullet." He pulled it out triumphantly.

"Ah. Possible murder weapon," Cam nodded. "Good work." She turned and left, leaving Zack staring at Hodgins and waiting for an answer.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Dude, I think I'm with Max on this one," Hodgins replied. "I'm sorry, man."

"I knew I should have talked to Angela!" Zack huffed, leaving quickly.

"She'll tell you the same thing!" Hodgins called after him.

 **Angela**

She still didn't know what to do. Jared's invite was bouncing around in her brain nonstop, but she had no answer to give him yet. Should she just drop everything and leave with him? Or should she stay here at a job she didn't necessarily like with no boyfriend?

"Ugh," she muttered. That's when Zack came bursting in.

"Angela," he said, out of breath.

"What? What?" Angela asked, concerned.

"I need your advice," Zack went on.

"I need my own advice," Angela retorted.

"I don't know what that means," Zack frowned.

"Nevermind. What is it?" she asked, sighing.

"Both Max and Hodgins are saying that Payton is cheating on me," Zack said. "I need a woman's perspective."

"Okay. Let's hear it," Angela said. So Zack told her. Once he was finished, she sat there looking at him sadly.

"You're going to agree with them, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. Look, Zack, Perotta is hot, yes, but she isn't your type. You need to be with someone who has the same kind of brain you do," Angela explained.

"I see," Zack sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know you really liked her."

"I feel like it was beginning to be more than just like," Zack told her.

"Aww, sweetie," Angela said, going over and hugging him. "You'll find someone else who will love you for you and never cheat on you."

"I hope you're right," Zack said. He felt sad for what he had to do that night after work. The evidence was clear, though, and he needed to end things before he got even more hurt than he already was.

 **Booth & Brennan**

"I still can't believe those boys put their sexual conquests on the wall," Brennan frowned. She was going through the sheets she had collected.

"That's college for you," Booth shrugged.

"So you're saying you put your conquests on the wall for your frat brothers to see?" Brennan asked.

"Nooo..."

"Dr. Brennan," Arastoo said, coming in. "We have located a bullet." Hodgins came up behind him.

"Well, I found it really," Hodgins said.

"Yes, but I was the one who gave it to you," Arastoo said simply.

"Okay whatever," Booth interrupted when Hodgins opened his mouth to object. "Give it." Arastoo passed it over to him, and Booth took it to examine it. Hodgins left in a huff while Arastoo observed.

"The one boy is in ROTC," Brennan pointed out. "I bet he might be a good suspect."

"You are correct," Booth nodded. "I'm going to go talk to him right now."

"Okay," Brennan said.

"Oh, and I'm gonna meet with Jared again. He is spouting off some garble about traveling to India," Booth snorted.

"All right. I'll see you later," Brennan said. He gave her a meaningful look before walking out of the room. Brennan was lost in her thoughts until she was brought to reality very quickly.

"How long have you and Agent Booth been together?" Arastoo asked. Brennan jumped, startled.

"W-what? No. Agent Booth and I..." Brennan started, but Arastoo put up his hand.

"Please," he said. "I am very observant. That look you just shared with him said it all. You are in love."

"Absolutely not..."

"Dr. Brennan, it's okay," Arastoo said. "I won't tell a soul."

"There's nothing to tell," Brennan tried.

"That's right," Arastoo said, smiling. Then he was gone. Brennan felt a sense of dread. They had been so careful! How is it that one of her interns finds out about it before anyone else? Booth was gonna freak out.

"Sweetie?" Angela said, coming in.

"Yes?" Brennan asked, feeling guilty. Of all the people who should have found out first, her best friend should have been the one.

"Jared wants me to go to India with him," Angela confessed.

"Oh," Brennan said.

"Yea. Oh. I don't know what to do!" Angela started to cry.

"If the thought of going makes you cry, then I suggest you don't go," Brennan said.

"I don't know why I'm crying. The old me would have been, 'Yes! Let's go and never look back!' Standing here right now, I don't feel that. I don't want to lose Jared, but I don't want to go either," Angela finished.

"That is a dilemma," Brennan nodded.

"What should I do?" Angela asked.

"I...I can't tell you what to do, Ange," Brennan said. Angela sighed.

"I know you can't. I just thought maybe you would know what to do," she said.

"I am not the expert on running away with someone," Brennan told her. "Remember Sully?"

"Yes, and I thought you were very stupid to do that," Angela laughed. "Maybe I should go."

"You always said you wanted to take some time away from here," Brennan pointed out.

"You're right. Thanks, Brennan," Angela said, hugging her. Brennan felt happy for being able to help Angela for once. She still had the thought in her mind about telling her about Booth, but she let it go. Things were just going too well for her and Booth to have public eyes on them just yet.

 **Hodgins**

He had heard everything. Angela was going to India. He hid behind a door when Angela came out of the room. He forgot all about what he was even going in there to tell Brennan. His mind was whirling. Angela was leaving. She was leaving with Jared. Jarhead. For a moment, Hodgins felt like he was going to cry, but he held it back. She was over him, so why should he still be hanging on to her? It was crazy. He went back to his office slowly. He needed to process before he could pretend he was okay.

 **The Next Day-Jared & Angela**

"You're really going?" Jared asked, getting excited.

"Yes!" Angela laughed. He picked her up and whirled her around.

"I'm so stoked right now!" Jared exclaimed.

"Me too!" Angela grinned.

"Okay. Okay," Jared repeated. "Wow. Okay. Let's get ready to go then shall we? I'll book our flight for next week."

"Okay," Angela echoed. This was something she wanted to do. She was sure of it. Why, then, did she feel like she was making a big mistake?

 **Zack**

"I broke up with Payton," Zack said glumly, sitting down on the chair on the balcony at the Jeffersonian. Max was sitting there sipping his coffee.

"Was I right?" Max asked.

"You were right. She was cheating on me. She cried. It was so awkward and awful, but it's over," Zack sighed.

"Better to know now than find out later when more time and love has been invested," Max told him.

"I just wish I knew where I had gone wrong," Zack mused.

"You didn't go wrong. You don't make people cheat on you, that's their choice. They can blame the other person all they want for driving them into the arms of someone else, but it's ultimately their choice for doing it instead of either working it out with the person or breaking up with them before going elsewhere," Max explained.

"You think I drove her into the arms of the other guy?" Zack asked.

"No! Do you ever listen to me properly?" Max growled.

"Sorry. I'm just really disappointed right now," Zack said. Max patted his shoulder.

"Kid, you're gonna be all right. I know it," he promised. He left, and not too long after, Naomi from paleontology showed up with a cup of coffee and kind words. Max watched from below and smiled. The kid was gonna be just fine.

 **Booth & Brennan**

"Poor girl," Booth was saying about Molly.

"I agree. Beaver was a pervert and now she's paying the price for his stupidity of pulling out the nail," Brennan said.

"She still should have called the police, but I get the fear she had," Booth sighed. They were sitting at Founding Fathers.

"So Angela is going with Jared," Brennan said, changing the subject.

"I know. It feels weird," Booth replied.

"It does! I'm not sure why," Brennan said, puzzled.

"It's because Angela is supposed to be with Hodgins," Booth told her.

"What do you mean? They are broken up," Brennan frowned.

"Right now they are, yes, but those two were meant to be together. Angela and Jared...it doesn't seem right. I think Jared knows that and that's why he's leaving, but he felt obligated to ask her to go because they're dating."

"So you don't think he really wants her to go with him?" Brennan asked, confused. "Then why ask her?"

"Because he's an idiot," Booth said, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked.

"Stopping him from making a big mistake," Booth answered.

 **Jared & Angela**

"Thanks, bro," Jared said, hanging up. He was packing while Angela helped.

"What did he want?" Angela asked. Jared sighed and stopped packing. He looked at her seriously.

"Do you really want to go with me?" he asked. Angela paused, surprised.

"Yes. Of course," Angela answered.

"Really?" he asked again. Angela's heart was pounding now. Could he tell she was hesitant? Or did Booth tell him?

"I...I love the idea of going," Angela started.

"I see," Jared said.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay. Look, I asked you to go with me because we are dating, and I didn't want to just bail on our relationship," Jared began. "But I think a part of me has always known that we aren't meant to be together."

"We aren't?" Angela asked.

"No. It was just temporary, remember?" Jared pointed out.

"I remember," she echoed. He went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I care a lot about you, Angela, but I don't want you coming with me if you are meant to be here," Jared said quietly.

"I think I'm meant to stay here," Angela said, starting to cry.

"And that's okay," Jared said, pulling back to look at her. "I am meant to go to India and be free. I've never been free. Or alone. It will be a good thing for me, and for you."

"I'll miss you," Angela sniffed.

"And I you, but don't wait for me," Jared said.

"I..."

"Promise me you won't wait for me," Jared said again. "Move on. Find your soulmate. Don't wait for me."

"O-okay," Angela promised. He squeezed her shoulders one last time before stepping back.

"Don't watch me pack either," he said. Angela nodded and grabbed her purse before going out the door. It was heartbreaking to lose another relationship, but she knew he was right. They weren't meant to be together. She walked on, her vision blurred by her tears. She was going to do the celibacy thing. Sweets was right. She needed to figure out how to be in a relationship without sex involved.

 **A Week Later**

"Hunger."

"Sex."

"Whoa."

"Horse."

"Cowboy."

"Child."

"Baby."

"Booth."

"You think I'm a baby?"

"You're a father."

"Oh. Mother."

"Birth."

"Happy."

"Sperm."

"What? This is getting weird."

"Keep going," Sweets encouraged.

"Fine. Egg."

"I want a baby."

"Whoa!"

"Horse."

"No. Whoa as in stop!" Booth said. He turned to Brennan. "You want a baby?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded.

"I think we can stop here," Sweets agreed.

"I should have a progeny. It's selfish not to," Brennan went on.

"That's not a reason to have a child, Bones," Booth said.

"I'd like to have your sperm to do it," Brennan ignored him. Sweets' eyebrows shot up so high they disappeared into his hairline almost.

"Y-you do?" Booth asked. His phone rang then.

"Agent Booth, please don't..." Sweets began.

"Booth," Booth said, ignoring Sweets. "Okay, thanks. We got a case!" he said, pulling Brennan up.

"I really think we should talk about this more," Sweets began.

"We're good!" Booth called. They went out the door and headed to the elevator. Once inside, he spun to face her.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You want a baby?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes! You said to share if we thought of something we could do for our eight month anniversary. I shared," Brennan replied simply. "You still haven't, by the way."

"That's kind of big for an eight month anniversary!" Booth cried. "And I haven't because I haven't thought of anything yet." That was a lie. He had it all planned out for their anniversary that was coming in four days. He wasn't telling her because it would ruin the surprise.

"But we've been close for years," Brennan argued. "I thought you loved me."

"I do! I really do! But is it smart for us to have a kid right now?" Booth asked.

"You're scared because it will make our relationship public," Brennan said, catching on.

"No. That's not it. I mean, yes, telling people is a big step and a bit scary, but I want to! Bones, I just think we should figure out our future before deciding to bring a child into it," Booth responded.

"You might be right, but I feel I really want you to be the father of our child," Brennan said.

"Do you hear yourself?" Booth asked. "Of course I'm going to be the father of our child. How could I not? Our means you and me."

"I could get a sperm donor," Brennan answered logically.

"A sperm don...! Okay, let's just take a minute to breathe, all right?" Booth asked. He was sweating now.

"Okay," Brennan said, kissing him. "Think about it."

"Oh I will be," Booth replied. The doors slid open and they made their way to solve a murder.

 **Booth-Interrogation Room**

It had been a long couple of days. Sweets had meddled and asked and probed about the whole baby thing, leaving Booth uncomfortable and unsure of how to answer him. Brennan hadn't seemed fizzed at all. She kept talking about it, and Booth kept feeling stressed about it. He didn't want to have a child right now, not yet. He wanted more time first. He didn't know how to tell her that without upsetting her and losing her. Brennan was fragile at times still, and he didn't want to hurt her. Now, he was standing and interrogating a murderer when suddenly Stewie from Family Guy pops up and starts yammering on about why he should have a baby with Brennan.

"Booth, who are you talking to?" Brennan asked, concerned.

"No one," Booth snapped. He tried to go on with the interrogation, but it kept happening. He couldn't get Stewie out of the room.

"You, sit," Brennan ordered the suspect. "You, come with me." She dragged Booth out into the hall.

"Look, now isn't the time," Booth said to her. "I want to have a kid with you, yes, but not right now. I'm sorry if that hurts but..."

"Fine, no kid right now. That's fine," Brennan said, cutting him off. He looked at her, confused.

"Bones..."

"You need to go to the hospital right now," she said.

"Why?"

"Why?! You were talking to an invisible person in the interrogation room!" she exploded.

"It was just Stewie," Booth reasoned.

"Stewie?"

"Yea, the baby from Family Guy. No biggie," Booth shrugged. Brennan stared at him.

"We're going," she said.

"But, why?" he asked.

"Because you don't just see cartoon babies in real life and converse with them, Booth!" she answered roughly.

 **At the hospital**

Everyone was in the waiting room feeling nervous. Sweets was distraught. Hodgins was feeling scared. Cam and Angela were wringing their hands while Zack sat there staring at the wall. Max was the only one pacing.

"Shouldn't we be calling Jared?" Max asked. "He is Booth's brother."

"He is on a plane thousands of miles from here," Angela murmured. Hodgins looked over at her. He knew she was still upset about breaking up with Jared, but he knew he had to say something to her. He scooted closer.

"Angie," he began. "This whole thing has really shown me that we can't take anything for granted."

"I know," she answered.

"Look, I know we broke up, but we could have stopped it," Hodgins went on. "It could be so easy to start again..."

"Jack..." Angela started. Brennan entered then, and everyone stopped and looked at her. She was trying not to cry.

"What's going on?" Sweets asked.

"They think it's a cerebellar pilocytic astrocytoma," Brennan answered.

"Oh, God that sounds bad," Sweets winced.

"Brain tumor. Benign usually," she went on.

"Get in there," Angela ordered. "He shouldn't be alone."

"I'm going," Brennan nodded. Max went over to hug her tightly before she went back inside. She turned at the door. "Just so you know, he should be fine."

"If it's going to be fine, then why is she crying?" Zack asked.

"It's an emotional time, buddy," Hodgins replied.

 **Booth & Brennan**

"Can you come in with me?" Booth asked her. He was really scared right now and trying not to be.

"I can try," Brennan said. "Let me talk to the doctor."

"Wait," Booth said, stopping her. "Temperance, if I don't make it..."

"You'll be just fine," Brennan interrupted.

"If I don't make it," Booth went on anyway. "I want you to have my stuff."

"What?"

"My stuff. I...I went to the clinic after you mentioned you wanted me tested, not that I have any issues there," Booth said, getting sidetracked.

"Booth..."

"Right, so I gave a sample for them to check out, to put you at ease. I've got amazing stuff, Bones, just so you know," he grinned weakly.

"Booth, you didn't have to do that," Brennan said, crying.

"I did, cos I love you. If I die in there, you are gonna have our kid," Booth said. Brennan bent down and kissed him passionately.

"Happy eight month anniversary," he whispered. he was extremely disappointed that it was not going the way he had planned.

"Oh, Booth," she cried.

"It's time," the doctor said, coming in. Brennan went over and talked with him quietly. When the doctor nodded, she turned to Booth.

"I'll be right back," she said. They started wheeling Booth out.

"Wait," he said. "I'm not going without her."

"She's scrubbing up," the doctor told him. "She'll be there."

 **Four Days Later**

Brennan finished typing her book and stared at it for a moment. She looked over at Booth and wished for the thousandth time that he would wake up. The others had come and gone already. They were just as worried as she was. Brennan looked at her book again. It was pure nonsense, and she couldn't publish something like that. Everyone would then know she and Booth were together. Even though Booth said he wanted to tell people, she didn't think a book was the way to do it. She hadn't told him about Arastoo knowing either. There hadn't been a right moment. A stirring in the corner of her eye grabbed her attention.

"Booth?" she said, leaning over. He opened his eyes and blinked at her. "Thank goodness! You reacted poorly to the anesthesia and have been in a coma for four days. What took you so long?" She smiled at him and reached for his hand. He pulled his hand back, making her falter.

"Booth?" she asked, getting scared.

"Who are you?" he asked.

 **Please don't unfollow this story after this. You guys are gonna hate me for a bit, but then you'll (hopefully) love me again. It's time for the drama to begin, but remember I am following the canon and just altering, so you know how it ends already! ;) I plan to skip most of season 5 in order to get there just fyi. I'll just be hiding behind this couch for now...**


	13. I'll Remember You, Will You Remember Me?

**I hope I get some good reviews about how quickly I updated! I stayed up late last night and early this morning to finish this chapter so as not to leave you all hanging for long. I blew through season 5 and kept the focus on Booth and Brennan. If you want more about the other characters, let me know and I can do some flashbacks in future chapters to fill you in.**

Sweets was staring at the MRI trying to comprehend what he was seeing. It was a bit surprising. No, scratch that, it was mind blowing. Agent Booth had been in love with Dr. Brennan before his surgery and now he wasn't. How did he, the psychologist, miss that? He would have known if his two patients were having an intimate relationship. It was really bothering him, and he wished he could talk to Gordon Gordon about it if the man hadn't left the field of psychology as far behind him as he could. Agent Booth had been confused as to what he did for a living and who Dr. Brennan even was. Interestingly enough, Dr. Brennan had fled to Guatemala to look at Aztec remains.

 _~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~_

"Who are you?"

Brennan panicked. Booth didn't remember her. He had no idea who she was and looked entirely confused when she tried to explain. She had to get out of there. She ran to his apartment and packed all her things she had been accumulating there for the past eight months. She knew these kind of relationships didn't work. She knew it. She couldn't be with him if he didn't remember her, and what if he never remembered the relationship they had had? She needed him to remember without her telling him. It was the only way she would allow herself to be with him again. She didn't want him to be in a relationship with her because she told him they had been in one. It would make him feel obligated to be with her when he possibly didn't want to be, which was what she struggled with already. When she reached her apartment she finally broke down and cried, heaving sobs of a broken heart and disbelief. Then it hit her. If she went away, maybe he'd come to the conclusion without her influence. The idea caught flame quickly. Within an hour she had a flight to Guatemala and away from Booth. It was for the best. It would save their relationship. She had faith he would remember it all on his own. She really did. He had to. He was her Booth.

 **Present-Sweets' office**

Yes, she had fled. It didn't make sense to him why she did that. Why leave the man you love and leave him to think he wasn't in love with her? Then there was the psychic, Avalon. She told him that Booth was in love with Dr. Brennan, whether he knew it or not, so maybe it was true. Tapping his laptop, he had to find out for himself. He went to Booth's office to wait for him. It wasn't long.

"Whoa!" Booth yelped, seeing Sweets in his chair after he turned the lights on. "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I wouldn't do that to someone recently out of brain surgery," Sweets joked. Booth just glared at him.

"What do you want? My brain is fine, thank you!"

"You're in love with Dr. Brennan," Sweets said. He saw Booth freeze.

"Who told you?" Booth asked.

"Avalon. She thinks you are even though you don't realize it," Sweets said.

"She's nuts," Booth snorted. "If I loved Dr. Brennan, then I would be with Dr. Brennan."

"Right," Sweets said. He noticed Booth was not calling her "Bones" like he used to. He definitely had a memory problem.

"Are you done?" Booth asked. "I have a case to finish."

"Yea," Sweets said, getting up and leaving. He noticed Booth was not wearing his colorful socks or his belt buckle either. Booth was definitely not himself yet.

 **Later**

Brennan was going to confer with the doctor about the Harbinger case. On the way there she kept thinking about Booth. He had no recollection of their relationship at all, that she was sure of. He even called her Dr. Brennan in an almost formal way. She was definitely not telling him they had a romantic relationship. She arrived at the office and followed the doctor's voice and found a room where files were being shredded.

"You're reading the Harbinger files?" she asked. Then she turned to see the doctor standing there about to attack her. She shoved the lamp into his face and fled. He caught up with her and tripped her, making her fall hard. She scrambled to her feet and they faced one another. Then the doctor went to stab her, and she deflected with her arm. The pain was searing. Then suddenly the door was burst open, and Booth shot the doctor right in the chest. He stood there staring at the scene before him. He was only there because the psychic insisted he had to be in order to save someone. Then he noticed Brennan.

"Oh, whoa," he said, getting to his knees in front of her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," she nodded. She went to pull out the instrument that was in her arm.

"No, don't!" he exclaimed right as she yanked it out. The blood started flowing. He took off his coat and wrapped her arm with it.

"Thank you," she said. She wanted him to hold her, to hug and and say, "I've got you, baby," but it didn't come.

"You're welcome. Help is on the way, Dr. Brennan," Booth said. She winced inside. He still was calling her that. Her Booth was gone. She had no idea if he'd ever come back.

 **Seven Months Later**

Booth was in his apartment getting ready to go meet Sweets when he touched something at the back of his sock drawer. Intrigued, he pulled it out. It was a ring box. He stared at it. Why would such a thing be in his sock drawer? It was confusing. He put it in his pocket to look at later. He didn't want to be late or else Sweets would be on his case.

 **Sweets' office**

Sweets stared at them both. His whole book was written based on their first case together, and it turned out it wasn't even their first case!

"We're sorry," Brennan said.

"So sorry," Booth added. He had vague memories of the case. It was mostly Brennan telling it. Ever since his brain surgery, Booth was still struggling to remember certain things about her.

 _~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~_

They were looking at remains, and Booth kept calling her Dr. Brennan. It had been two months since his surgery, and she had had enough.

"It's Bones," she finally said, looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You called me Bones," she explained. "I promised myself I wouldn't tell you things you didn't remember so as to prevent you from simply doing them without understanding why, but I honestly can't stand you calling me Dr. Brennan anymore."

"Oh," Booth said. He thought hard. "Oh, yea. Yea! Bones. That's right."

"You actually remember?" she asked.

"I think so," Booth frowned. "I remember you were very annoyed with it when I first started calling you that."

"Good," she said, relieved. She worried she had imprinted it on him, but he actually did remember. Since then, he called her Bones. It gave her a small feeling of hope that perhaps he was getting closer to remembering their relationship.

 **Present-Sweets' office**

Brennan was continuing with her story. When she reached the part where Booth and her had kissed, she hesitated.

"Go on," Sweets encouraged. He knew she was holding back. He knew she wanted to say it.

"Well, since I was fired, we no longer worked together, so...we kissed," Brennan said. She peeked over at Booth to see his response. His face was a mask of confusion, and she could see him working hard to remember it.

"Wow," Sweets said. "I...wow. You know, I always said if you two kissed, the dam would burst."

"That's enough, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said a little harshly. She could see Booth was struggling. Why couldn't Sweets?

"Why can't I remember that?" Booth asked. "I remember me firing you and seeing you leave in the cab, but in between, I can't...I can't remember it."

"It's okay, Booth," Brennan soothed.

"No, it's not okay. Clearly it was important," Booth argued. "And I can't remember it. What else am I forgetting?" He looked at Brennan, whose lips were pinched together now. She so desperately wanted to release the dam and tell him, but she still believed he was too impressionable right now to do so. He had to be the one to remember. He had to come to her and tell her he loved her. Sweets was literally sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting for her to tell Booth. Sweets hadn't approached Brennan about their secret relationship yet. He didn't want to scare her off, and he wasn't exactly a hundred percent sure it had happened either, that perhaps it had only been Booth that was in love and not her.

"Let me just finish the story," Brennan said.

"Okay," Booth agreed. So she finished the story. Sweets sat there in shock afterwards.

"You two, you missed your moment, and you punished yourselves for it ever since," he said.

"I disagree," Brennan argued. They hadn't. They had developed a wonderful relationship, and then it had been ripped away.

"Oh? And why is that, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked, leaning forward. _Come on!_ he wanted to scream. _Say it!_

"Because it was a moment, and then it was gone," Booth answered for her.

"You," Sweets said, getting it suddenly. "It's gotta be you. You're the gambler. You've gotta be the one to fix this!"

"Fix what? Dr. Br...Bones is my partner," Booth said. "Nothing more to it." Sweets could very much see the pain on Brennan's face now. Of course she wasn't saying anything! She needed the real Booth to step up and remember their relationship, not tell him it had happened.

"Right," Sweets said.

"If we're done here, I have plans," Booth said, getting up.

"I guess we're done," Sweets said.

"I'm sorry this ruined your book," Brennan said. She followed Booth out the door. Sweets sat there banging the palm of his hand into his forehead. Those two needed to sort their shit out!

 **Brennan**

She went home. Booth was gone by the time she reached outside the building, and she felt like nothing would ever feel happy again. She wandered the streets until her feet led her home. Yes, her and Booth were slowly getting back to their old selves, but it was the selves they were before they fell in love. The banter was there as well as the sarcastic comments, but she wanted him to remember them as a couple, and he wasn't. There had been a moment a few weeks ago where she had almost told him. She had come so close, but she didn't know if she could handle his rejection.

 _~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~_

They were toasting love with Jared and Padme, his fiance. Brennan watched Booth as he looked at his brother with a smile on his face.

"When I first met Booth," she started. "I didn't believe in love. I simply thought it to be brain chemistry. But I learned that Booth is right, love comes first and then creates the reaction. I've seen proof of it." When she sat down, Booth was looking at her with a curious look on his face. She wondered if he was remembering. When he kept staring at her, she started to feel that he really was remembering. Heart pounding, she believed she would talk to him about their relationship, that he was right there with her. Once they had left the restaurant, he had bumped her lightly with his hip in a playful way.

"So, Bones. You've really seen proof of love, huh?" he asked.

"I have," she nodded. This was it. This was her chance to bring it up.

"I knew you and your Dad would establish a relationship out of love," Booth grinned. Her hopes sank. He hadn't remembered. He had merely been thinking about her relationship with her own father and how she had taken so long to let him love her and love him back. She had gone home trying not to be upset. The time would come. It would. He would remember. Then Angela called. She had been a little upset that Jared had returned home from India with a fiance after only knowing the woman for a month. While listening to Angela going on about it until she came to the conclusion that she was happy for Jared and just sad she was still alone, Brennan realized that she should have taken that leap regardless of Booth's reaction. Maybe she wouldn't feel so alone like she did in that moment.

 **Present Day-Booth**

The ring. He had forgotten to ask Bones about the damn ring! She clearly knew him well in the past. Perhaps she knew who he had bought the ring for. Had he been in a serious relationship before his brain surgery? And if so, then where was this mystery woman? Why wasn't she there telling him they were in a relationship? It made no sense to him at all. He contemplated calling Bones, but what would that accomplish? He'd only be waking her up and dragging her into something that perhaps she wasn't even aware of. Booth was feeling strange around Brennan lately, and he wasn't sure why. He felt drawn to her, but he kept his distance. If everyone was right about him, then he should fully remember her by now, and he didn't. There were blips and flashes of memories, but they either made no sense or felt unreal. His phone rang suddenly.

"Booth," he said.

"Hey, bro," Jared's voice said. "Wedding is this weekend! You bringing the Doc?"

"I haven't asked," Booth said.

"Dude! Ask her! I think she's dying to be with you," Jared told him.

"And how would you know that?" Booth asked.

"Well, you guys always had such a special bond that everyone talked about. I witnessed it firsthand. If I didn't know any better, I think you two were sleeping together when I was staying in D.C. You guys just seemed flustered a lot whenever I was in the room."

"I very much doubt that," Booth scoffed. "If Bones and I were dating, she would have told me."

"You're probably right," Jared said. "Maybe I got it wrong."

"Okay, well, I'll see you in three days," Booth said.

"Three days! Woop woop!" Jared exclaimed. Booth laughed as they hung up. His brother was so excited to be married. He only hoped it was everything his brother wanted it to be. He fingered his phone. Checking the time, he dialed quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bones. It's me," he said.

"I know. I have caller I.D.," she yawned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just, uh, wondered if you wanted to come with me to Jared's wedding on the weekend," Booth said quickly. He heard her inhale sharply.

"Booth..."

"It's okay to say no," he interrupted. "I realize things between us have been strained since I forgot who you were."

"No, Booth, I want to go," she said.

"Really?" he asked, feeling excited.

"Yes! I'd love to go," she told him.

"Great! I'll pick you up Friday evening for the rehearsal dinner," Booth said.

"Okay," she replied. They hung up. Booth grinned to himself and tossed the phone up in the air, catching it in his other hand. They were going to a wedding!

 **Angela**

"You're going to Jared's wedding?" Angela asked. She felt annoyed at this. Jared had been able to move on so easily. Why couldn't she? Things had been tense between her and Hodgins lately, but in a good way. She didn't know if that was going to go anywhere, but she was sticking to her celibacy plan. The first few weeks had been hell, but she was beginning to enjoy it oddly enough.

"Yes," Brennan said. They were at the Royal Diner. It was two days before the wedding. "Does that upset you? I know you really liked Jared."

"No! It's okay," Angela said quickly. "I'm happy for him, I really am. Was I hoping Booth would find more wrong with her than being a previous escort? Yes, but that was wrong of me. Jared and I knew at the start we were just a fling."

"And you still love Hodgins," Brennan pointed out.

"I don't know that for sure," Angela said, crossing her arms. She blushed anyway.

"Well anyway, I'm just glad Booth asked me to go," Brennan said, fiddling with her pancakes.

"Yea? How come?" Angela asked. Brennan tensed. She had debated telling Angela about her and Booth's relationship, but she knew if she did, Angela would instantly try and get Booth to remember, and that wasn't what she wanted.

"It just means we are getting back to a more normal relationship," Brennan explained. "He is remembering more of our work together and about who I am, so it's good."

"Yes, it's very good," Angela nodded. Her phone buzzed then. "Oh, shoot. I have to go, sweetie. See you at work?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded. She finished her breakfast and then sat there for a while, thinking.

 **Jared's Wedding Eve**

They had driven to Virginia where Padme wanted to get married at her parent's place, and once they arrived at their motel, things became slightly awkward.

"Only one bed, huh," Booth said, staring at it. Brennan fidgeted with her bag handle. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't mind the couch," she said, heading for it.

"No! Bones, I'm the guy. I'm sleeping on the couch," he said.

"Why does you being a guy automatically make you the one to sleep on the couch?" she asked.

"Do you want to sleep on it?" Booth asked.

"Not really," she answered truthfully.

"There you go," Booth said. He smiled to himself. Things were becoming more normal between them, he could feel it. It was exactly what he was hoping for with this trip. They made their way to the rehearsal dinner once they had changed, and Booth was awestruck by how amazing everything looked. Jared gripped him in a big bear hug once he saw him.

"Dr. B!" he said, hugging her too. "So glad you came."

"I hope I didn't throw off your seating chart," Brennan said.

"Not at all. I knew you were coming," Jared replied.

"But how did...?"

"I just did," Jared said, not letting her finish. He turned to Booth."Hey! So how's your head doing?"

"It's fine, Jared," Booth said grimly.

"Good, good. Just checking," he grinned. Booth slapped him in the head playfully.

"Sweetheart?!" Padme called.

"Duty calls," Jared said, leaving them. Booth watched Brennan look around. She had dressed up quite lovely. When she turned and caught his eye, he instantly flashed back to something.

 _~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~_

"Booth!" Brennan was laughing. They had been at some event for the FBI. Christmastime it was. Booth was walking her to her door, and he could not stop admiring her figure in her dress nor could he stop pinching her. Too much wine he supposed.

"Can't a guy look just look at you?" he had asked.

"You wanna come in?" she had said suggestively, giving him a look.

 **Present Day-Booth**

Booth gripped his wineglass so hard it almost broke in his hand. He stared at her.

"Booth?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yea," he said. Did that really just happen? Did he remember something? Was it real?

"You look pale," Brennan said. She took the wine from him. "You better get some water and sit down."

"Okay," he said absently. He could see it all so clearly like it was yesterday. He struggled to remember more, but it was gone. Had he gone in with her? He was desperate to know, but how could he ask?

"Can I get some water?" Brennan asked one of the waiters, who nodded. She led Booth to a bench outside of the tent. It was going to be an outdoor wedding, and Padme's family had worked hard to make it look like magic.

"I'm really okay," Booth said. "Bones, did we...?"

"Tempe!" a voice called out. They both spun to see who it was.

"Oh my God! Sully!" Brennan said, standing up to greet him. Sully pulled her into a huge hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, Sul," Booth said, shaking his hand. Brennan couldn't stop staring at him.

"Well, I started cooking, and I opened my own sandwich shop. I got into catering though, and, well, here I am," Sully laughed.

"Wow," Brennan said. "That's great."

"Yea. Really great," Booth said, feeling annoyed. He wanted to talk to Brennan.

"So, what's new?" Sully asked her.

"Here's your water, sir," a waiter said, handing the glass to Booth.

"Thanks," Booth said, taking it. He had lost the conversation between Brennan and Sully, but he could see sparks flying. Then he remembered. Sully and Brennan had been in a relationship, and she had almost gone with him to sail around the world, but she didn't. Why was that again? He couldn't remember.

"Hey, man, you mind if I steal your date for a bit?" Sully asked.

"I guess," Booth said. He watched them go. Maybe his memory was only a dream he had once had. If Brennan had been in love with him, she would have told him. Maybe he didn't know her extremely well like he used to, but he knew that much about her at least.

 **Later**

Booth was lying on the couch trying to sleep, but he couldn't. All he could think about was where Brennan was with Sully. Then he heard the door open and footsteps creep in.

"You're out kind of late," Booth said, flicking the lamp on. Brennan shielded her eyes from the light.

"You didn't have to wait up," she answered. She felt guilty enough as it was.

"Hard to sleep when your roomie is missing," Booth said. She looked confused at this. "How was Sully?"

"He was great! I'd forgotten just how much fun he was to be with," she smiled,slurring a bit. Booth felt stung at this, which was interesting to him.

"Hmm," was all he said. Brennan watched him carefully. Was Booth jealous? She went to change and eventually crawled into her bed.

"Good night, Booth," she said.

"Good night," he replied. The question that had been burning in his mind had faded. Why ruin a good weekend?

 **Jared's Wedding**

Booth felt very touched by his brother's vows. He watched them walk down the aisle together, and he felt a pang of sadness. Clearly this was something he had wanted since there was an engagement ring hidden in his apartment. He couldn't bring himself to ask Brennan about it. He wasn't sure why. Brennan. He looked over to see her sitting with Sully, their heads bent together in a conversation that was making her smile very widely. He walked down the aisle with the maid of honor on his arm, watching Brennan. Then it was time for pictures. By the time dinner came around, Booth wasn't sure where Brennan even was. Then he saw her at a table alone. She was looking at him and smiled when he made eye contact. The relief that she was alone was immense. It was surprising to him in a way. After the dance floor had opened up, he made his way over to her.

"Where's your friend?" he asked.

"He's your friend too," Brennan frowned. "And he's cleaning up."

"Ah," Booth nodded. "Wanna dance with me?"

"You remember how?" she teased. She remembered the time he had made up a dance just for them, making them laugh hysterically and fall to the floor because it had been so complicated.

"Of course I remember," Booth scoffed. He took her hand and they walked to the dance floor. As they danced, Booth felt more and more sure that the flashback he had had was true, but he needed to know for sure. The words were on his lips when she spoke first.

"I slept with Sully," she spit out. He almost tripped, but caught himself quickly.

"Y-you did?" he asked.

"Yes. It was so stupid. We drank too much and it all just seemed to lead to one thing after another," Brennan said. "I shouldn't have. It just felt right at the time, and now I know it wasn't right. It was wrong."

"Why are you telling me this like you've cheated on me or something?" Booth asked. Brennan's breath caught in her throat. Of course he hadn't remembered. In his mind, her actions were completely normal. They weren't together, so there was no cheating.

"I...I don't know," she admitted.

"Are you going to see him again?" Booth asked.

"I don't know," she said again. She had had the rational thought that if Booth was never going to remember their relationship, why should she suffer a lonely life? She and Sully had had a great connection before. It was still there, but she felt conflicted about it. It was like betraying Booth without him even knowing. She hadn't even told Sully that she had been in love with Booth. It was like she was burying their secret relationship somewhere it would never resurface. She really hadn't intended to sleep with Sully either, but it had been eight months since she and Booth were together, and she had felt an urge she hadn't felt since then. In her logical thinking, she was only satisfying a human need.

"I see," Booth said. The song ended just in time. He couldn't stand to be touching her right now after knowing what she had done last night.

"May I have this dance?" Sully asked, cutting in. Booth wanted to punch him right in the kisser, but he refrained. It would only get him more psych assessments back home. Brennan looked at Booth one last time before she went to dance with Sully. He looked away. This weekend had not gone at all the way he had wanted it to.

 **Two Months Later**

Hodgins and Angela finally tied the knot. Booth was still laughing about the way they did it, in a jail cell. It seemed perfectly normal for those two though, so he didn't tease them too much about it. Booth was trying to move on. Brennan and Sully had been almost inseparable since Jared's wedding, and Booth couldn't figure out why he wasn't okay with it. Brennan was not his girlfriend, so there was no problem. Why then, did it feel like a huge problem?! Then, the letter came. They wanted him over in Iraq to train the new soldiers. He contemplated this. If he left, he'd probably never come back. There was nothing here for him.

"You're what?!" Hodgins yelped. They were at the Founding Fathers a few days after Booth had received the letter. "You can't go!"

"Why not?" Booth asked.

"Because! You...you are needed here!" Hodgins said.

"I'm needed over there too," Booth pointed out.

"I agree with Hodgins," Zack said. "You should not go."

"But, why not? What is here for me?" Booth asked.

"You know who," Hodgins said pointedly.

"Not this again," Booth sighed.

"Yes this again!" Hodgins argued. "You are into Dr. B! Don't let her stay with Sully! Yea, he's a good guy, but he's not you. You gotta tell her how you feel, man."

"I don't know what I feel," Booth said truthfully.

"You do," Zack nodded.

"How did you get so relationshipy?" Booth asked Zack.

"Naomi has taught me lots," Zack simply said. They had been dating almost a year now.

"Ugh. I'm going, and that's that," Booth said harshly. Hodgins just shook his head at him.

"You are making a big mistake," Hodgins said.

 **Brennan**

"You're going where?" she asked, surprised. Booth was standing at her door a little drunk telling her he was going to Iraq. She couldn't believe her ears. Sully wasn't there that night. She had been struggling with everything and finally told Sully about Booth, and he had left a little angry. When Booth showed up, she had planned to tell him, but he was angry too, and she wasn't sure why.

"To Iraq. To do my duty," he slurred.

"But you already did your duty!" she cried. "Why are you going again?!"

"To get away from here," he said, pointing around her apartment.

"Booth," Brennan tried. _Don't go, don't go, don't go!_

"No, don't 'Booth' me," he said. "I'm going. That's that." _You've got Sully now. I'm not needed here._

"Okay," she said. _NO!_ He stood there looking at her. She felt like he was going to say more, but he didn't.

"Do you love him?" he asked suddenly. _What a stupid question! Of course she was!_

"Why are you concerned with that?" she asked. _Not as much as I am with you!_ She couldn't answer the question. Not really. She loved Sully but in a different way than she had loved Booth. Her love with Booth had been stronger and more passionate. With Sully, it was comfortable and nice. She couldn't have Booth, though, she knew that. He wasn't remembering.

"I dunno. I just think you're with the wrong guy," Booth said. He teetered but caught himself by grabbing her doorframe. He had definitely had too much to drink.

"Go home, Booth," Brennan said. She didn't want it to come out like this. Not with him drunk. She'd tell him when he was sober.

"I'll go home, but I'm not coming back," he said before turning to leave. Brennan stood there feeling torn once more.

 **Seven Months Later**

"Booth?"

"Yea?" Booth asked. He was confused. It was dark and his phone had rang. He was somewhere in Iraq resting after an operation. Who the hell was calling him now?

"Booth, you need to come home," the voice said.

"Who is this?" Booth asked. He held out his phone and stared at it for a moment.

"It's Arastoo," the voice replied.

"Arastoo?" Booth asked, dumbfounded. Why was one of Brennan's interns calling him at this hour? "How did you get this number?"

"Not important. You need to come home," Arastoo urged.

"Why?"

"Sully has asked Dr. Brennan to marry him."

"Oh."

"Please come home," Arastoo begged.

"Why? Why should I? She obviously loves him," Booth argued.

"No, she does not," Arastoo said. "Look, I know she loves you. She was very upset when you left."

"No, she doesn't," Booth said.

"Yes, she does," Arastoo said. "Come home. Talk to her."

"Arastoo, I appreciate you thinking about me, but please don't call here again," Booth said, hanging up. He couldn't fall back to sleep. Sully proposed to Brennan?! He knew it was bound to happen, but he couldn't understand why it upset him so. He was over here living a new life.

 **The Jeffersonian-Next Day**

"Did you call him?" Max asked Arastoo urgently. He was the one who had given Arastoo the number. Max was resourceful that way.

"Yes. I don't think he's coming home," Arastoo replied sadly.

"Damn it," Max said. "Do I have to go over there and drag his ass back here myself?"

"I don't think I'd try it if I were you," Arastoo said. Max harrumphed. He didn't want his daughter to marry Sully, especially not after good ol' Arastoo had told him about Booth and Temperance being together over a year and a half ago. He liked Booth.

"There's got to be something," Max mused. "Something to make him fully remember their relationship. I know that's why she didn't tell him. She's so rational that way. I just wish I knew what it could be!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Brennan asked, coming up to them.

"Just how nice it is that Sully proposed on one knee," Max said quickly. "Not a lot of guys do that anymore."

"I see," Brennan said. She peered at her father curiously. He adjusted his tie nervously.

"Let me show you what I found on the remains," Arastoo said, taking the attention off of Max. She followed him to the platform, making Max sigh in relief. Then he went hunting.

 **Brennan**

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Brennan asked Arastoo.

"I just...I can't help but feel you aren't truly happy with Sully," he replied. She looked at him over the skull she was holding.

"And why is that any of your business?" she demanded. She felt afraid. Was it that easy to tell?

"Because you were in love with Agent Booth," Arastoo offered. Perhaps it was easy to tell.

"Yes, but Agent Booth left the country to be a hero in Iraq," Brennan said. He had left without a goodbye, that's what hurt the most.

"Because you didn't tell him about your relationship," Arastoo argued.

"I was going to the night he told me he was leaving. Sully was angry with me, but so was Booth. He was also intoxicated. I needed Booth to remember on his own, and he didn't. It has been almost 17 months, Mr. Vaziri. It's not rational to wait forever for a man to remember me."

"Maybe not, but I still think you should tell him," Arastoo urged.

"And what good is that going to do?" she asked. She had been upset when he left. Sully didn't even talk to her for a couple of weeks after their fight, but he came back around after hearing about Booth's absence, and she had tearfully told him Booth was never coming back. It had taken a while for Sully to believe she could even love someone else again, and she believed she did love Sully, just in a different way than Booth. It was Booth's fault really for showing her how to love people.

"I just think it will save a lot of heartache," Arastoo said simply. Brennan felt a twinge of regret suddenly. Perhaps Arastoo was right after all.

 **Booth**

His phone rang again, making him very annoyed.

"What?" he asked roughly.

"Booth, you get your sorry ass back here this instant or I will come haul it over myself," Max threatened.

"I knew you were going to call me," Booth said.

"Good. Then you know I'm dead serious," Max replied.

"Max, your daughter is none of my business," Booth said. "We never had a relationship past partners! Yea, there was a moment seven months ago where I kind of liked her, but she got with Sully. End of story."

"And you left the freaking country because you couldn't stand it," Max finished.

"No. I left because of duty," Booth argued.

"Look, you gotta come back. Tempe isn't in love with Sully. I know she's not. She's filling a void, a void I think you left her with," Max said.

"How is there a void when there was no relationship?" Booth demanded. Then his mind flickered to that memory of her in the dress asking him if he wanted to come in. Oh.

"Booth, I think you just forgot the relationship part," Max said. "I really do. Search hard. It's in there somewhere, but in the meantime, come home!"

"Goodbye, Max," Booth said, hanging up. He rubbed his face hard. If Max was calling, then it was obviously serious business.

 **A Week Later**

Everyone was bustling about the Jeffersonian when Booth walked in. At first, nobody knew what to do. Angela was the first to recover.

"Booth!" she cried, running to hug him. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Hey, buddy," Hodgins said, shaking his hand. Zack waved at a distance. They never were the huggy type.

"You're back," Cam said. Booth nodded.

"Good thing too," Max said, sliding up beside him. "I was buying my ticket tonight."

"Shut up," Booth growled as the others watched uncertainly. "Where is she?"

"She's out with Perotta on a case," Zack replied. Things were cordial between him and Perotta at least. He had Naomi, though, and she was all he ever needed.

"I see," Booth said.

"Go home, take a shower, and come back later," Max advised. "You don't wanna smell like that when you see her."

"What are you insinuating?" Booth asked.

"That you need a shower," Max replied. Booth scowled at this man. This man had ruined his new happy life. But he did what he was told. When he got back to his apartment, he dropped his bag onto the floor and looked around. Nothing had changed. He wasn't really sure why he'd held on to this place so long other than the fact he might need a place to stay in the future, not that he knew at the time he'd ever return. He showered and started cleaning the place up a bit. Dust was everywhere. He even got onto his stomach and swept under the bed. That's when it came skittering out and hit him in the face.

"Ah," he said, holding his cheek. It had been sharp. He picked it up, recognizing it immediately. It was Brennan's earring, the one that belonged to her mother. Why was it under his bed?

 _~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~_

Brennan was laughing wildly as they tussled around in his bed. She had taken her earrings out and set them on the table beside the bed. Things had gotten even more wild as they continued to have sex. The earrings had been knocked off the table and disappeared under the bed. Brennan mentioned a while later that she couldn't find them, but he hadn't thought to look for them at his place.

 **Present Day-Booth**

"Oh my God," Booth breathed. He dug around under the bed until he found the other one. He held them in his hands. She had been here. They had had sex. They had had a relationship. He had a vague memory of something else, and he ran to look for it instantly. He dug until he found his old phone and plugged it in to turn it on. He had received a new phone shortly after his brain surgery as he couldn't remember how to get into his old phone. Now, he remembered immediately. He flicked into his photo file and scrolled until he found it. He hovered only for a second before he pressed play.

 _"What are you doing?" Brennan asked, noticing suddenly and hiding her face._

 _"I'm making a video of us in case one of us dies or, God forbid, forgets one another," Booth said simply. "Then we have this memory."_

 _"How could I forget you?" Brennan asked. "That makes no sense."_

 _"Can you just go with me on this one? Please?" he countered._

 _"All right," she caved. "What do I do?"_

 _"Tell me you love me," Booth said._

 _"But..."_

 _"Temperance," Booth said sternly. She squirmed._

 _"I, Temperance Brennan, love you, Seeley Booth forever and ever," she said, kissing him hard. "I believe it's your turn now."_

 _"Mine won't be so formal," he joked, "but I really do love you, Temperance. More than anything."_

"Oh my God," Booth said again. "Oh my God!" He had loved Brennan. They had loved each other. His memories had been real. He had a ring because he wanted to marry her, and he was going to propose on their eight month anniversary before his head had been operated on. He had loved Brennan, and now...now...

"Over my dead body!" Booth shouted. He leaped to his feet and grabbed his coat. He was going to get his girl back.

 **I know, I know. Another cliffhanger, but it's a better one in my opinion. I have yet to read a story without one! I know, why the hell did I bring Sully back, but I felt that nonsense should have been brought back and sorted out before the very last season of the show and give us all a heart attack that she was going to go back with him then. It also was an idea that I wanted to try, having Brennan be the one engaged and conflicted instead of Booth since she has learned how to love from Booth and is more willing to have an open heart after being with him. It is called A Change of Events for a reason ;) BUT there is some light at the tunnel here. I'm not mean and won't drag this out longer than I have to, and it WILL end by the next chapter, so bear with me! You WILL get the happy ending you are looking for, but sometimes it's not all roses and rainbows getting there lol. Also don't forget, Sully is a good guy who does the right thing ;) That's all I'm saying about that right now.**


	14. The World is Upright Once More

Booth charged around D.C. looking for her. She wasn't at the Jeffersonian, she wasn't at her apartment, and she wasn't anywhere that he could think that she would be. His phone rang, and he scrambled to answer it. After almost dropping it then catching it upon reflex, he answered.

"Booth," he said.

"Have you sorted this mess out yet?" Max asked.

"Max! Where is she? I've been looking all over for her," Booth said urgently.

"Ah, so you did figure it out," Max said, excited. "I think she was at her apartment."

"I just came from there," Booth said, looking back down the street.

"Oh. Perhaps getting a drink then?" Max asked.

"I was just there," Booth argued. "She wasn't."

"Ah crap," Max said. "I don't know then."

"Was she out with Sully?" Booth asked, wincing. That would be awkward doing this in front of him.

"Possibly. Hang on, I'll call her," Max said.

"No, wait! Max!" Booth called, but Max was gone. Booth growled at his phone and hung up. He figured he'd return to the Founding Fathers and have a beer while he waited for Max's update. It had been a stressful last hour. When he walked in, he froze. There was Sully, sitting there nursing a beer. Alone. Booth was unsure of what to do next. This guy had been built up to be almost like a monster in his mind for taking Brennan, but here he was. A human. A simple guy drinking a simple beverage. Looking sad. Too sad.

"Sully?" Booth asked. Sully flinched at his voice, but he turned around anyway.

"Hey, Seeley," Sully said. "What's up?"

"Just...out," Booth said nonchalantly. "What are you doing?"

"Having a beer. Wanna join me?" Sully asked.

"I...I suppose so," Booth said. He slipped onto the bar stool beside Sully. He gestured to the bartender for a beer. Then he waited for Sully to explain.

"I think you know why I'm here," Sully said, sipping his beer slowly. He wasn't making eye contact with Booth at all.

"I don't think I do. Last I heard you were an engaged man," Booth said.

"I almost was. She said no," Sully sighed.

"Oh." Booth didn't know what else to say.

"Yea. I really thought Tempe was over her feelings for you," Sully started. "But I was wrong. I should have listened to my gut seven months ago when she told me about you two, but then you left the country. I didn't think you'd come back. She didn't either. Somehow, she convinced me she did care about me, and I believe a part of her does, but not the way she cares for you."

"Sul," Booth tried to say.

"Don't worry about it, Booth," Sully said, waving his hand. "I know having a brain operation threw everything out of wack. I don't know what I expected from this relationship when I knew you were what she really wanted. You always were what she wanted. Even when I set sail around the world, I knew she didn't come with me because of you."

"I..."

"Booth, seriously. It's okay. I love Tempe, but I love her enough to let her go. She'll never be fully mine when you're around," Sully said, smiling grimly.

"I'm so sorry," Booth blurted out.

"You remember it all, don't you?" Sully asked. "That's why you're so frantic to find her."

"I do," Booth admitted.

"She's still upset that you left her, though. You see, we had fought about you, and I was under the impression she was going to confess to you about your relationship, but then the next thing I knew, you were gone, and she was devastated but determined to move on since you had."

"But I didn't. Not really," Booth said. "How could I have moved on when I didn't really know?"

"I'm sure a piece of you knew somewhere," Sully said. Booth's stomach twisted at this. The memories he had dismissed as not real. They had been, and he had known without knowing all along.

"I really am sorry," Booth said again.

"Stop apologizing," Sully ordered. "I'm just glad you're finally back to being you again."

"Have you two...?"

"Broken up? Oh yea. We agreed it was for the best. She seemed almost relieved," Sully mused. Booth was anxious to find her, but he didn't want to just bail on Sully right away. The guy had been dumped after all. His phone rang again.

"Excuse me," Booth said, answering it.

"Yea. She's at Angela's," Max said right away.

"Oh, okay."

"I'd maybe not disturb her there," Max advised. "Always tough when the bestie is there to take a stab at you."

"Good thinking," Booth said.

"Good luck," Max said before hanging up. Booth tucked his phone away.

"Another case?" Sully asked.

"No. Just a friend," Booth said vaguely.

"I see."

"What are you gonna do now?" Booth asked.

"I'm gonna sit here and drown my misery then pack up and head back to where I was happiest," Sully informed him.

"The boat?" Booth asked.

"No. The sandwich shop. I've left a trusted employee to run it, but I need to get back there," Sully said.

"Do you want me to stay?" Booth asked.

"No, it's all right. I'd rather be alone right now," Sully answered.

"Okay," Booth said. He stood to go, and he felt sad for Sully in that moment. Booth hoped he'd never have to be in his position, sitting at a bar rejected after proposing to someone and getting shot down.

"Take care," Sully said. "And for God's sake, don't grow another brain tumor or hit your head too hard. I don't think she can take that again." He shot Booth a lopsided grin.

"I'll do my very best," Booth said, grinning back. Sully raised his beer to him before turning back to the TV on the wall. Then Booth was gone.

 **The Next Day**

Booth had barely slept. He wanted more than anything to talk to Brennan, but he knew enough to wait until she was out of Angela's sight before he attempted that. According to Max, she had stayed at Angela's all night. He was rushing through his breakfast at the Royal Diner and looking at his watch constantly. He wanted to catch her before work. Then, she entered the diner. It was like she had been conjured from a dream. He froze, fork in midair, as she came towards him.

"Hi, Booth," she said.

"Bones," he said. "Hi."

"May I?" she asked, gesturing.

"Yes. Of course!" She sat down across from him.

"I heard you were looking for me?" she said. Her father had mentioned something about it in his multiple messages.

"Yea. Yea I was," Booth nodded. He set the fork down. Breakfast was not important right now.

"I thought you were in Iraq," Brennan said. She had promised herself not to become emotional. She promised she would hear him out even though he had broken her heart by leaving in the first place.

"I was. Look, I was crazy to leave," he said, leaning towards her a little. "Completely mental. I was just so...so..."

"So what?"

"So angry that you were with Sully," he went on. "And the weird thing was, at the time, I didn't know why."

"Okay," she said. Her heart was racing now.

"I left because I couldn't handle the fact you chose him over me, even though I didn't fully remember you at the time," Booth went on. "And I guess I thought there was something there between us despite that."

"Booth..."

"Let me finish. I then tried to forget you while being over there fighting a war. It didn't work. Then your intern called me," he said.

"What?" she demanded. "Who?"

"Arastoo. Then your dad called me..."

"WHAT?!"

"He had concerns, so I came home. Your dad believed that I would remember something if I searched hard," Booth said.

"Remember what?" Brennan asked. She held her breath. He couldn't possibly remember now after all this time.

"This," Booth said, holding up his phone. He pressed play, and she covered her face with her hands as she watched them professing their love to one another while being half naked.

"Oh," she said. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Temperance," Booth said, leaning in further towards her. "I remember. I remember it all. You and me. Our relationship. Buying this." He held up the ring box in his other hand. Brennan stared at it.

"Oh," she said again.

"I was going to propose to you on our eight month anniversary," he said. "I found this nine months ago, just before Jared's wedding, and I was going to ask you who I had gotten it for, but I didn't. I felt like I was starting to like you in a more than friends kind of way, but then you got back with Sully. I handled it badly. I'm sorry for that, I really am."

"Oh," she repeated. She didn't know what else to say. This was what she had been waiting for and given up on. She didn't know what to do.

"Temperance," Booth said again. "I need to ask you, do you still love me?" She started crying. This was all too much for her, and she had no idea what to even say.

"I...I can't answer that right now," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes, you can," Booth pressed.

"No. Booth, I...I can't," Brennan insisted.

"Why not?"

"I just...I just got out of a relationship with Sully," she said, her voice thick with tears. "I hurt him so badly. I really thought I could move on from you and be with him, but I couldn't, and I know you want me to just say I love you and jump right back in, but I'm not there yet, Booth. It's been 17 months without you. I need time to figure this out."

"Okay," Booth said.

"Please don't look at me like that," Brennan said, feeling guilty.

"I'm not. I'm just...it's okay. I realize I've come out of left field here," Booth said, sitting back and away from her. She wiped at her eyes with her hands.

"I honestly didn't expect you to ever remember," Brennan said quietly.

"I did because of these," Booth said, holding her earrings out. She gasped softly.

"Where did you find those?" she asked, taking them from him carefully.

"Under my bed," he replied. "I'm lying there surrounded by dust bunnies staring at them, and then suddenly I remember how they got there to begin with. You took them off before...well, you know."

"Yes," she nodded. She did remember that night now.

"Anyway, it spiraled from there, so that's why I'm here. I'm sorry, Bones," Booth said softly.

"If anything, I'm sorry," she said. "Getting back with Sully was unexpected. I didn't realize there was unfinished feelings there, but when we reconnected at Jared's wedding, it all came back. Then he and I fought, and I was going to tell you about us, but then you left, and it felt like you were finished with me. I hadn't known how to love when I was with Sully before, but I did after being with you, and when you left me to go to Iraq, I remembered you saying you could love more than one person, so I thought I could too. I was wrong. I think I broke Sully's heart."

"He'll be all right," Booth said quickly. "He's going back to his sandwich shop."

"Oh. You spoke with him?" she asked.

"Yes. He said he always knew the reason you couldn't properly love him was because of me," Booth said.

"That somehow makes me feel worse," Brennan said thickly.

"Don't. He said it was fine. He will be fine," Booth said.

"He'll find someone who can love him fully," she nodded. "I know he will." They sat there in silence for a moment.

"So, what about us?" Booth asked finally.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready," Brennan promised. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Okay."

"Booth?"

"Yea?"

"That's when, not if," she said.

"I know."

 **Seven Weeks Later**

Brennan was staring at the photo Booth was showing her. She had had suspicions all day about this woman on her table, but now she was certain. It was herself.

"Earth to Bones," Booth said, waving the photo across her vision. Things had been slowly progressing the past seven weeks. At least, he thought so. He knew she was still trying to figure it all out, so he didn't push.

"You can't talk to Earth, Booth, it won't respond," Brennan said curtly. She snatched the photo from him and studied it hard.

"It was a joke, Bones..."

"Does she look like anyone to you?" Brennan asked, showing him the photo.

"Ummm, no?" he said. "Should she?"

"No. I just...nevermind," she said. She gave him the photo back and left to return to her lab. Booth was puzzled. He looked at the picture again, but he didn't see what Bones had seen.

 **The Next Day**

Brennan had been up all night listening to the Lauren's tapes while she worked. Her dad had been working too, for security, and he didn't seem to notice that Lauren looked exactly like Brennan. He was a little concerned, but he knew she would be all right after the case was over. After all, it takes three days after being turned upside down to be turned right way up again, but it was unnerving her. Now, she was sitting with Booth and Chris, Lauren's helicopter pilot, and she was listening with rapt attention as Chris talked about how he wanted to be with Lauren, but she wouldn't let it happen. Brennan swallowed at this. She glanced over at Booth, who was studiously avoiding her gaze. Things had been okay between them, but she knew he was desperate to be more, like they were. Brennan wanted it too, but she was still afraid she wasn't ready. This case, however, was making her confront these feelings.

"It was in her eyes," Chris said about Lauren sadly. "It was all there, but then it would be gone the next minute."

 **Later**

"You are overidentifying with the victim," Sweets said after Brennan challenged him to see the similarities.

"I am not," Brennan argued.

"Okay, look, she's got a lot of things similar to you, but that woman on that table is not you, Dr. Brennan," Sweets said firmly. Brennan didn't answer. She didn't want a psychology lesson. She just wanted someone to agree with her.

 **Later Still**

"She was not a drug addict," Brennan argued.

"Okay, just calm down," Booth said. "You're acting like I'm accusing you of being a drug addict." Brennan sat in silence. She hadn't really told him she believed Lauren was her, one in the same. Her father could disagree all he wanted even after attending all those lectures and trying to be as smart as she was.

"I'm sorry," Brennan said. "I'm just, so tired."

"I talked to Chris again," Booth said. "He told me Dr. Eames would be upset if someone died before they could get them help. He said one time in the air, she opened the door and undid her seatbelt, daring him him tip her out."

"That's...dangerous," Brennan said, but it got her thinking.

 **Nightfall**

Lauren had gone to Woodward to convince the family of a brain dead boy to give his heart to another boy. Brennan had figured this out. It was pouring rain when she went to the address. She peered at an object on the road, and she missed the oncoming lights. She looked up just as Booth shoved her out of the way.

"Bones! What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Lauren came here to try and get this family's boy's heart for another boy," Brennan shouted back. "When they refused, she went to buy heroin to feel the danger of it. She got struck by a car, like I almost did."

"So the driver buried her in the park?" Booth asked.

"I can't prove any of it," Brennan said.

"I know."

"But you believe me, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good," she said, nodding firmly.

"Come on, let's get you home," Booth said, reaching for her arm.

"Booth," she said over the rain. "This whole case has turned me upside down."

"What?"

"My Dad said I put these glasses on...anyway that's not important. What's important is, Lauren missed her chance with Chris. She had regrets. I don't want regrets."

"What are you saying, Bones?" Booth asked. Instead of using words, she pulled him into her and kissed him soundly while the rain pounded around them.

"I love you," she said once they broke apart. "I always have. I'll never stop. I'll never doubt it again."

"I love you too," Booth said, holding her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry I forgot."

"I'm sorry I tried to move on."

"Let's just go forward, okay?" Booth said. "There's no use hashing out the past."

"I agree," Brennan nodded. He took her arm in his and ushered her to his car. He drove them to her apartment where they stripped each other down and became reconnected in the way they hadn't for 18 months. In the morning, Booth showed her the photo of Lauren again, and Brennan finally saw the woman's face, not her own. It made her laugh. Like her Dad has said, her world had been turned upside down, but it was now right side up again, and she couldn't be happier.

 **My apologies it's a short chapter. I wasn't even sure if I was going to go on with the story. I got some more seriously shitty news just before New Years on top of the news from mid December, and I basically now just stare into space and try to make sense of it all when I'm not at work. I want to write. I need to write for my own sanity, but nothing comes right now. I'll try to keep writing cos it's an escape for me and something that gets me through tough times, but with the future really unknown and scary right now, it might be a bit before I update. I did want to leave it on a happy note though. Thanks for your patience.**


	15. Facing Demons

**Thank you all for being so patient and kind in this time of stress. I will say that good results were produced last week, so hopefully things get worked out soon.**

Sweets stood there, covered in her blood and brain matter. He felt himself begin to tremble and shake. One moment she was there, torturing him, and the next, she was gone. Dead. Just like that. It was funny how fast life was just sucked out of you.

"Sweets!" Booth called. "Hey!" Sweets turned, vaguely making out what Booth was saying. Everything felt like it was underwater. Booth grabbed his arm, looking at him intensely.

"You all right?" he asked. Sweets merely nodded. Was he all right, though? He wasn't sure. Before long he was being groomed for evidence, not that anyone needed a genius to tell them that Heather Taffet had her head blown off by a sniper. Once he was allowed to change, Sweets disappeared. He couldn't face anyone. He didn't want to. What was the point? He only spouted off meaningless drabble to those who didn't give a shit to hear it.

 **Brennan**

She was anxious to see Booth after hearing about the shooting. She knew he had been in the vicinity. They had only been reunited for a week, and she wasn't ready to lose him again.

"Booth!" she called once she saw him standing at the bottom of the platform. She rushed down and into his arms. She didn't care who saw. They weren't hiding anymore.

"I'm all right," Booth said, rocking her.

"I can't believe she's really dead," Brennan mumbled into his chest. The woman had terrorized them both equally, and it was a relief to know she could never do it again.

"Me either. Look, this was a professional hit," Booth went on. "I gotta look into it further. You with me?"

"Of course," she said.

 **Angela**

She found Hodgins sitting alone up above the floor in the lounge. She knew this entire Gravedigger case had been very hard on him. She rubbed her pregnant belly slowly, something she had started doing lately. In the beginning she had done it as a way to touch and sooth their unborn child. Now she believed it was a way to sooth herself.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey," he replied, not looking at her.

"So, she's dead," Angela said.

"Looks like it," Hodgins agreed.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Overjoyed," he answered truthfully. "I want to congratulate the person who did it."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," Angela said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. She was surprised at his attitude.

"She deserved it," Hodgins spat. "After what she did to all those kids. To Booth and Brennan. To me."

"I know," Angela said.

"I'm so glad she's dead. I just wish I had been the one to do it," he told her.

"Hodgins!" she admonished.

"Sorry, babe. That's how I feel," he shrugged.

"Excuse me while I go throw up," she said, getting up. He let her go. He knew she wouldn't fully understand.

 **Booth & Brennan-Later**

"You don't really think my father would have done it?" Brennan asked, worried. Her father was currently on vacation, or so she thought.

"I have to put him on the list because he took a shot at her when she went to prison," Booth explained.

"I don't think he did it," she said.

"I know," he replied. "It's just protocol."

"How is Sweets?" Brennan asked. She knew the young psychologist had been right here when Heather was murdered.

"I haven't seen him to be honest. He's shut himself up in his office I think," Booth replied.

"Go talk to him," Brennan urged.

"I will, I will," Booth promised. He gave her a kiss before heading on his way. Angela passed him on his way out.

"Did I see what I think I just saw?" she asked, breathless. Brennan smiled.

"Perhaps," she replied.

"Oh my God!" Angela screeched. "Tell me everything, and I mean _everything_." So Brennan did. Every last detail all the way from their trip to the UK, to getting together, to the events after Booth's surgery, to last week. Angela was speechless.

"So there you have it," Brennan finished. Angela's jaw was almost to her feet by now.

"You two had an eight month secret relationship from us?" she asked, dumbfounded. "How did I not see that?!"

"We were very good," Brennan told her, concealing her smirk.

"You two are...I don't even know what to say," Angela said. "I am hurt though. I'm your best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Ange," Brennan apologized. "I just had promised Booth it was our secret."

"All this time," Angela shook her head. Then it hit her. "Oh! When I was going on about Jared you already knew what being with a Booth was like!"

"Yes. I barely got through that conversation," Brennan admitted.

"I'm so dense," Angela muttered.

"What's all the excitement about?" Cam asked, poking her head in.

"Brennan is dating Booth," Angela blurted out. Cam raised her eyebrows.

"So it is true," Cam said.

"You knew?!" Angela exploded.

"Well...not exactly," Cam admitted. "Although there was this one time I thought I saw Booth kiss Brennan, but I chalked it up to the dark and how many glasses of wine I'd already had."

"Unbelievable!" Angela shouted. She stalked off. Cam and Brennan shared a look of amusement.

"Congratulations, Dr. Brennan," Cam said.

"Thank you," Brennan smiled.

 **The Next Day**

"It's Broadsky," Booth told her. Brennan looked at him.

"Your friend?"

"He's not my friend," Booth clarified.

"He was your mentor though," Brennan pointed out.

"Yea, well, he's on the wrong team now," Booth said. It angered him that Broadsky would feel he could just take matters into his own hand, foregoing the justice system.

"So my Dad isn't a suspect anymore?" Brennan asked. Max had returned from his vacation determined to prove his innocence. He even went as far as admitting he'd gone after a woman who turned out to be married. Brennan didn't know how she felt about her dad dating, so she locked that away to ponder about another time.

"No, he's not," Booth confirmed.

"That'll make him happy," Brennan said, reaching for her phone. Booth stopped her, making her look at him.

"Things could get rough with Broadsky running around," he told her. "I need to know, are we good?"

"Yes," she nodded. "We're solid."

"Good," he said. He squeezed her hand before taking it off so she could call her father.

 **Sweets**

He was sitting there after Caroline had left. He had spent the last 24 hours playing that stupid tape over and over again, letting it get into his head. He locked it in his cabinet once and for all. He was done with Taffet and her head games. He called Daisy and arranged to meet up with her. They had been doing the whole friends with benefits thing for a couple of weeks now, and he was beginning to feel like things should start getting serious again. Life was too short. That lesson had been taught a few times in his life, but this latest one was very sharp in his mind. He thought about Booth and Brennan. Booth had confessed the day before that they were finally dating. Sweets had been surprised, but in the end, he couldn't have been more prouder of them. It was about fricking time!

 **1 months later**

"This sucks," Booth said. They were sitting in the elevator shaft with the seats that Booth just had to have.

"I blame you," Brennan replied. She looked pointedly at the seats.

"That's nice," he made a face at her. "We're looking at history here, Bones. Seats from the Vet."

"Yes, you said that already," Brennan huffed.

"How you guys doing?" Sweets asked. He tossed a blanket through the grate at them. He'd already been yelled at once for putting his arm through it.

"Very frustrated," Brennan said. "There's a killer out there with a deadly virus in him, and we're stuck in here."

"Because of me," Booth added. "Just say it."

"I didn't think I had to," she told him. "It was implied."

"Zack is very good at his job, Dr. Brennan," Sweets reassured her. "He'll figure it out."

 **The Jeffersonian**

"What are you doing?" Zack asked. Wendell looked up from the midst of his potatoes.

"Trying to get this phone going," Wendell said.

"Oh, I get it," Zack nodded. "You're increasing voltage to get power to the phone. That's clever."

"Yup," Wendell said proudly.

"Let me help," Zack said. Wendell handed him more wires, and Zack set to work.

"How are things with Naomi?" Wendell asked while they worked.

"Good thank you. She keeps hinting that she wants more from our relationship," Zack told him. "What do you suppose that means?"

"Dude. Marriage," Wendell laughed. Zack's head snapped up quickly.

"What?"

"Yea. I mean, most girls want marriage, and you've been dating almost a year and a half, not to mention the times you dated prior to that," Wendell went on. "She might be looking for an engagement."

"Marriage is irrational," Zack said.

"Tough crowd," Wendell muttered to himself. Zack was very rational, and sometimes it irked him to no end. He didn't realize that Zack was thinking about what he had said. He did love Naomi, and he knew the logical next step would be to commit forever, but he still pondered the whole marriage thing. He wasn't going to shut the door on it. Not yet anyway.

 **Angela & Hodgins**

Hodgins found her crying in her office.

"Hey," he said, sitting beside her and taking her hand in is. "Ange, it will be all right."

"You keep saying that, but I still have this feeling..." she trailed off. She rubbed her baby bump slowly.

"Even if we're both carriers, it's a 25 percent chance, not 100, that our baby will be blind," Hodgins tried to reassure her. "They are pretty good odds."

"I know. I just...I keep thinking about all the things our child will miss by being blind. There are so many things to see in this world, and I think it just wouldn't be fair if our baby couldn't see them," she sniffled.

"We can do our best," Hodgins told her. "It's all we can do."

"I know. Just hold me," she instructed. He obliged. He was just as afraid as she was, but he didn't want to admit it to her just yet.

 **Booth & Brennan**

"Are you thinking about Broadsky?" Brennan asked, noticing Booth's subdued mood. The man was wreaking havoc, and she knew Booth was anxious to take him down.

"No. I'm actually thinking about those seats," he replied.

"Are you rethinking having them in your apartment?" she prompted.

"I'm thinking about the best day of my life," he said. "Aside from you agreeing to date me, of course."

"When was that?"

"I was a kid. Dad had stopped drinking for two weeks, long enough to remember he had kids. He took me to a game at the Vet. It was the best day," he trailed off.

"I don't know if it's possible that those are the same seats," Brennan said, squinting at them.

"I know that. It's just nice to hope, that's all," he told her.

"Hey, kids," Max said, coming up the stairs. "Heard you were stuck here. Need anything?"

"Just a way out," Brennan answered.

"Did you try the escape hatch?" Max asked, gesturing.

"The seats are blocking it," Booth told him.

"And Booth hurt his back trying," Brennan added.

"Bones!" Booth interjected.

"Here are the bag of peas and some pain killers," Sweets said, coming down the stairs. He tossed them in.

"Any word on the killer? Have they got him yet?" Booth asked.

"Nothing yet. Service is bad right now, but I'm still trying to get through," Sweets offered.

"I just come from there. Zack and Wendell were using potatoes to get voltage to the victim's phone," Max told them.

"Wow," Sweets said, laughing.

"That's pretty smart," Booth nodded.

"I have the best team," Brennan smiled. "Any luck?"

"I think they got a list of incoming calls," Max mused. "They were checking up on it. Something about Hill and 27th."

"That's only a mile from here," Booth noted.

"Let me see if I can find the maintenance guy," Max said.

"I'd better say goodbye to your neighbor," Sweets said. He didn't want to say anything, but she had been really helpful in regards to advice on what to do with Daisy.

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it," Brennan said after they left. He looked over at the seats.

"Has to be done," he said.

"Before we do it," Brennan said. "I have something to tell you."

"Yea? What's that?"

"I think I'm pregnant," Brennan blurted. She'd been trying to find a way to tell him all day, but they kept getting interrupted or she lost her nerve. Booth's eyes brightened.

"You do?" he asked. He reached for her hand.

"I have to confirm, but I'm late," she told him.

"Wow," he said. "Wow. I...wow. I don't know what else to say."

"It's pretty big," Brennan agreed.

"Okay. Well, let's get out of here, catch the bad guy, and pee on a stick," Booth said, getting in position to kick the seats.

"You know you don't have to pee on a stick, right?" Brennan asked. He gave her an "are you nuts?" look in return.

"I know how it works. I'm not completely stupid," he answered.

"I know. Just the way you said it sounded like 'we' not just me," she pointed out. He snorted.

"Baby brain already huh?" he asked.

"It's not baby brain! And there's no such thing," she scoffed.

"Let's just get out of here," he said. She joined him in his position. She explained how he could do it without further hurting his back. They were successful, and Booth helped Brennan out first so she could pull him up after. They hurried to the address that the calls had been coming from. They found a window with a hole in it, an Brennan confirmed that wound would match the one on the victim's arm.

"What are you doing?" a voice called. They spun. The man was coughing hard.

"Booth, I think he's the killer," Brennan said. Booth went closer. "Don't touch him!"

"Hey, buddy," Booth said. "I think you're very sick. We need to get you to the hospital." The man kept coughing and coming closer.

"Booth!" Brennan shouted. Booth backed away.

"Oh, hey, whoa, whoa!" Booth yelped as the man collapsed onto him.

"Don't touch him," Brennan ordered, panicked. Booth held his arms and hands out and stretched his head as far away from the man's head as he could.

"I'm trying," he grunted. Brennan looked around and found an abandoned shovel, so she grabbed it and went over to Booth.

"Hold still," she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She jabbed. "Ah! That was my leg."

"Sorry," she said. She stuck the shovel underneath the now unconscious man and slowly moved him off Booth enough so he could wriggle out.

"I'm officially burning these clothes," he muttered.

"There you are!" Max called. He reached them, huffing. "Is that the killer?"

"Yes," Brennan confirmed.

"I called the authorities. An ambulance is coming," Max said. "You all right?" he asked Booth.

"Yea, just feeling contaminated," Booth answered.

"Let's go home," Brennan said. The ambulance had shown up then, and after explaining to the officer who had shown up as well, the man was taken away.

 **Later**

"How long does it take to pee on a stick?" Booth asked outside the door. He was very anxious to know the results.

"It's hard to do it when you're talking to me the whole time," Brennan replied. "Go away. I'll get you when I'm done." He sighed and went back to the living room. He could be a Dad again. The thought excited him. His mind went to the ring he still had, but he had learned from Rebecca that you don't propose right after you see a positive sign. He would take his time with that.

"Okay," Brennan said. He hurried back to her.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"Still a minute to go," she told him. She set it on the counter, and they both stared at it.

"You know how much I love you, right?" he asked. She turned to look at him.

"I do," she said softly. "And I love you." He gave her a sweet kiss.

"You nervous?" he asked, after.

"I don't know how I feel," Brennan replied. She checked her watch. "It's time." Booth rubbed his hands together vigorously as she picked it up. They looked at it together for a moment, letting the results sink in.

"Did Parker ever say he wanted a sibling?" Brennan asked.

"He'd be thrilled," Booth answered, grinning. The little plus sign beamed up at them, and Booth grabbed her into a huge hug as she laughed with joy.

 **2 months later**

Brennan's news had thrilled everyone at the Jeffersonian. Max was ecstatic to say the least. Daisy had put together a celebratory dinner for them, and Angela had bombarded Brennan with a thousand questions about the baby. The biggest question was, who was going to move in with who. This was answered repeatedly with: "We're discussing it." It was definitely on their minds a lot, but there wasn't time to fully talk about it. Especially since Broadsky had been sighted. He was long gone by the time Booth got there, but he still called Booth. He gave his message. Booth then knew his entire team was in danger.

"Brennan."

"Hey, look you guys gotta be careful, all right? Broadsky has you all in league with me, so you're in just as much danger as I am," Booth told her.

"Are you coming back?" she asked.

"Yes. Just...stay low, all right?"

"I will."

 **Later**

"I'm worried about Brennan," Angela said. She was sitting in her office with Vincent, Zack, Hodgins, and Cam. Max and Brennan were arguing out in the hall.

"Brennan can handle herself," Hodgins said, craning his neck to see them still arguing.

"Not with that. With Booth and this whole Broadsky thing. I'm worried something is gonna happen, and Brennan will never be the same again," Angela explained.

"Why are you all in here? Have you finished with Leishenger's body?" Brennan asked Zack, coming into the room.

"What did your dad want you to do?" Angela asked.

"He wanted to take me underground to keep me safe. I said no," she said dismissively. "Zack?"

"Vincent and I determined how he was killed," Zack explained.

 **Booth**

He hurried into the Jeffersonian. He didn't like being apart from Brennan right now, especially with her carrying his baby. Max met him at the door.

"You need to talk sense into her," Max ordered. "She is refusing to leave with me."

"That's cos we're a team, Max," Booth said, moving past him. He found them all in Angela's office where Zack had Vincent in an awkward position.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Zack is showing us how Leishenger was killed," Brennan explained.

"So he was attacked and then stabbed," Booth noted. "How does that help me find him?"

"It doesn't, but we're still examining the body for more clues," Zack offered. He dropped Vincent to the ground, making him grunt.

"Okay, well, let's look for more clues shall we?" Booth suggested. Zack and Brennan went back over to the body. Vincent hovered.

"There's some faint bruising on the mastoid process," Brennan mused. Booth's phone rang just then.

"It's Broadsky," he said. He tossed the phone to Vincent.

"W-what do I do with it?" Vincent asked.

"Answer on the fifth ring," Booth instructed. Max watched from the side. He had a sinking feeling suddenly.

"Booth," he tried.

"Not now, Max," Booth cut him off. He turned to Vincent. "Okay, now." Max was already in motion. He dived at Vincent's legs just as he answered, taking him down just as the bullet whizzed by, smashing into the glass vials on the tray behind him.

"Oh my God!" Angela screamed. "Vincent!" The others rushed over to them.

"Ow," Vincent moaned. They had landed very hard, and his head had cracked on the floor.

"Slowly," Brennan instructed. "He might have a concussion." Max got up and helped Vincent to a sitting position. Booth was already in action on his phone, trying to get Broadsky from the trace he got.

"That shot was meant for you," Max said to Booth.

"Yea, I got it," Booth snarled. His heart was hammering hard. The kid had almost died because of him. How careless was he? He didn't even know how Max knew what was going to happen.

"I'm very glad you stuck around here," Cam said to Max, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you," Vincent said to Max. "You saved my life."

"Don't mention it," Max waved it off. Brennan went over to Booth, who was cursing.

"What happened?"

"He got away. He was on a construction crane not far from here," Booth told her.

"What now?"

"You guys keep finding clues. Nobody goes anywhere alone. Got it?" He spun on his heel and went to the bathroom. He didn't want anyone seeing him have a small breakdown. Brennan was on to him, however.

"Booth," she said, following him into the washroom. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you get it? My carelessness almost killed Vincent. I'm just trying to work through it," he said, gripping the sink.

"But he didn't die. We are going to get him, Booth. I promise you," she said. She kissed his cheek before going back out to examine those bruises further.

 **The Next Day**

"So Vincent went home?" Hodgins asked. He was looking at the missing space in the wallet, trying to figure out what was in it last.

"Yea. His mom was pretty upset that he almost died. He's going to take some time off for a while," Angela answered. "I don't know if he'll come back to be honest."

"I don't blame him," Hodgins muttered.

"So what have you found?" Angela asked, changing the subject.

"Gold flecks. I'm trying to get an image of the indent," Hodgins explained. "See what the card was."

"I love you," Angela said suddenly. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"I love you too," he replied, standing up to give her a kiss.

 **Zack**

He sat there fiddling with his fingers. He pulled out his desk drawer again to look at it. He wanted to do it before he lost his nerve. The incident today made him realize that life and time were so short, and if you wanted something, you'd better get it before it was too late. He went down to paleontology where he knew he'd find her working studiously. She looked up when she saw him.

"Hi, sweetie," Naomi said, smiling. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure how to do this. It's a very foreign territory that I'm entering here, but I've learned through the years that staying in a safe bubble isn't always the best, so here I go," Zack said. He took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked, concerned.

"Better than okay. Naomi, you've made me happy this past year and a half. We've gotten closer, and goodness knows you've tolerated my quirks better than anyone I've known. I love you, and I want you to be my wife and spend forever with me, if you'll have me," he said, getting down to one knee and opening the ring box. Naomi gasped, covering her face with her hands.

"Zack!" she cried. She joined him on the floor. "Yes! I will marry you." She kissed him soundly, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. The joy he felt was indescribable. He knew then that he'd made the right decision.

 **Sweets**

"Daisy," Sweets began. "We've been dancing around the subject for a while now, but I think we should talk about it."

"Okay," Daisy agreed. They sat down on her couch.

"I love you, okay? I don't think I ever stopped. I would really like it if we were a couple again," Sweets finished.

"Oh, Lance. Of course I want to be your girlfriend again. I thought you'd never ask," Daisy smiled. They hugged tightly before she started making out with him fiercely.

 **Max & Brennan**

"We appreciate you staying with us," Brennan said. Booth had gone to bed already. Max was on the couch.

"I'd rather be here with you than wondering if you're all right," Max agreed.

"Thank you for saving Vincent," Brennan went on.

"Oh, that was nothing. I just had this image of him getting shot, and I just couldn't let that happen," Max said.

"Well, I don't know how you knew, but we're all very grateful," Brennan smiled.

"Will he come back?"

"I don't know. I left him an open invitation to return if he wished," Brennan told him. Max just nodded.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"The baby is fine," Brennan reassured him.

"We'll get this guy," Max said.

"I know. Goodnight, Dad," she said, going into the bedroom to join Booth.

 **The Next Day**

Hodgins had figured out what Broadsky had taken from the wallet, and Booth was on his way to stop him.

"I need to talk to him," Brennan said. "It's urgent." She and Zack had finally discovered what the bruising on Leishenger's body would mean for Broadsky.

"He's there, but he's not talking," Hodgins said.

"Booth, click once for yes and twice for no," Brennan told him. "There was bruising on the mastoid process that were inflicted by two knuckles on Broadsky's right fist. Do you know what that means?"

Two clicks in response.

"English, Dr. B. He's in a showdown with a killer," Hodgins urged.

"His right hand is broken," Brennan said into the mic.

"You have just saved my life," Booth said. Then it went silent. Brennan looked at Hodgins worriedly.

"He'll be all right," Hodgins reassured her. "It's Booth."

 **Later**

Booth came into the Jeffersonian looking weary. Brennan raced to him and leaped into his arms.

"It's over," he said. The others came over and hugged him as well.

"Now we can rest easy again," Brennan nodded. They left together to go home. It had been a long day for both of them, and now it was time to leave it all behind.

 **I did not want Vincent to die, so I spared him. That episode is one of the hardest for me to watch. I hope you're not mad about that. Anyhow, I think I've got just the epilogue left if you want me to write it. I'm leaving it as is canon wise, so my epilogue would be after season 12 ended. Let me know your thoughts!**


	16. Epilogue

**March 2017**

They sat on the bench side by side. The Jeffersonian had been obliterated by the bomb Kovac had planted there. They were going through the stuff in the box

from Brennan's office. Booth picked up the clock, looking at it.

"4:47?" he asked.

"That's when everything almost ended," Brennan replied.

"So why keep it?"

"To prove that it didn't," she smiled. He chuckled and put it back in the box. Sometimes his wife amazed him still.

"Jasper!" he cried, pulling out the little ornamental pig. "He survived." Brennan laughed at him. He put the little pig back into the box and put his arm around her.

"It all feels so surreal," she murmured.

"It'll be back up and running in two weeks," Booth reassured her.

"I know, but I just can't help but think about everything that happened there," she said.

"It definitely hosted a lot of stuff," Booth agreed.

"Remember Zack's wedding?" Brennan asked. Booth snorted.

"Who would forget?" he asked.

 **May 2012**

"Tell me again why Zack and Naomi want to get married in the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked, working at his tie. Brennan was slipping on her shoes and smoothing her dress. Max was going to look after Christine while Booth and Brennan stood up for Zack and Naomi. Brennan had faith her daughter would be like gold during the ceremony. It had taken some convincing for Naomi to let the baby come since Naomi expressed concern no one would hear their vows over a screaming baby. Brennan was a little offended by her choice of words.

"Because that's where they met and that's where the spend the majority of their time. It's like their second home," Brennan answered.

"Seems crazy to me," Booth commented. "A church is a nicer setting."

"Angela spent a lot of time making it look great," Brennan responded. Max came in just then, carrying Christine.

"Okay, Max," Booth said. "What do you do when Christine starts crying?"

"I leave the ceremony," Max nodded. "Booth, I had two kids. I know what to do."

"We're just making sure," Brennan said. Max leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"We will be just fine. You both look lovely, by the way," Max added.

"Thanks, Dad," Brennan smiled. She took Booth's hand. "Come on. They'll start fretting soon if we don't get there on time."

* * *

"Wow," Booth said, awestruck. "Angela has outdone herself this time." They stepped inside. There were flowers everywhere. White and blue streamers were adorned across the ceiling in a criss cross fashion. All the chairs in the Jeffersonian were in rows with a red carpet going from the top of the platform to the glass doors.

"They know dead bodies are always on that platform, right?" Booth asked in a whisper. Zack was talking to Hodgins within earshot.

"Booth," Brennan admonished.

"I'm sorry! It just seems so weird to me to have a marriage ceremony where dead people were splayed," Booth said. Brennan swatted him in return.

"You made it," Zack said, coming over to them.

"Wouldn't miss it," Booth said. Brennan hugged Zack.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"I don't know," Zack answered truthfully. Booth clapped him on the back.

"You'll be just fine," he said. The minister came then, and he directed the men to where they were supposed to go. Brennan said goodbye to Booth and went to where Naomi was getting ready. Cam and Angela were already there in identical dresses to Brennan's.

"You look gorgeous," Angela was saying to the bride. Cam passed a bouquet to Brennan. Naomi beamed at them.

"I have to say, I never thought Zack would pull through with this," she said. Then she got nervous. "He's still out there, right?"

"Yes," Brennan answered. "Don't worry. Booth would take him down if he tried to run."

"Oh that's...comforting," Naomi said, smiling weakly.

"Zack loves you, sweetie," Angela said. "He's not going anywhere except down the aisle with you and to your honeymoon."

"You're right," Naomi tittered. "I'm being silly." Cam helped her fix her veil.

"All set?" Naomi's father asked, coming in.

"Yes," Naomi confirmed. Her mother snapped some photos of them quickly. She took her father's arm, and they walked out to where everyone was waiting for them. Zack stood proud with Hodgins, Booth, and Wendell beside him. Brennan couldn't help but smile at Booth as she walked down the aisle in front of the bride behind Angela. They had talked about their own wedding, and she knew he was thinking about it too in this moment. The ceremony started without a hitch, and Zack and Naomi said their vows to each other amidst sniffles from the women in the crowd. Zack could say very touching things when he put his mind to it. Then they were off down the aisle together, beaming with pride. Booth took Brennan's arm and kissed her cheek before they followed Angela and Hodgins.

"Soon?" he asked in a murmur.

"Yes," she agreed. "Soon."

 **March 2017**

"Hard to believe the whole mess with Pelant happened two weeks after that," Booth mused.

"I'd rather not think about it," Brennan said. She shuddered to think of what had almost happened to her because of that psycho.

"I remember Zack was so mad that he was on his extended honeymoon and missed helping before you took off," Booth laughed. Naomi had forced them to take two weeks for their honeymoon because they both were workaholics who rarely took time off for anything.

"He helped bring me back," Brennan noted. Booth nodded. He got lost in thought about it. He counted himself lucky that the shot he got off as Pelant drove away from a crime scene blasted through the bastard's head and ended the whole nightmare.

"You're thinking about that lucky shot, aren't you?" Brennan asked, noting his expression.

"Yea. It was extremely satisfying," Booth said, cracking his knuckles.

"It was a good thing you got him. I'd hate to think how it would have affected us getting married," Brennan said. They had made the deal that Pelant had to disappear before they could do their nuptials.

 **January 2013**

Brennan looked around them briefly, scanning the streets. She and Booth were on a date and were walking in the streets while the snow fell.

"He's dead," Booth reassured her.

"I know. I just sometimes feel like he's watching," Brennan sighed.

"It's cos he hunted us for over a year," Booth told her. "It will pass."

"I have never been more relieved that someone was dead," Brennan admitted. Booth squeezed her hand. She pulled him to a stop and put her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just felt the sudden urge to kiss you," she smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, well I'm okay with that," he grinned. She kissed him passionately. The snow was landing in their hair and making them wet, but they didn't care. Booth then knew it was the right time when he looked at her illuminated by the lamppost and the snowflakes. He reached for the ring box in his pocket that he'd had for four years and got down on one knee. Brennan's eyes went from confusion to understanding, and she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Temperance," he began. "I've always known that you and I were meant to be together. It's been an incredible journey with you so far, and I would love nothing more than to keep on the path we're on as man and wife. I love you forever and ever, and I never want to be without you. Temperance, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said instantly. "Yes!" He slipped the ring on and she threw her arms around him, laughing. He twirled her around until they were dizzy, and he kissed her once they had stopped. The snow continued to fall, and two souls discovered true happiness.

 **March 2017**

"Our wedding was amazing," Booth said, grinning. Brennan laughed.

"It was," she agreed.

"Remember the squints came out in vintage clothing?" Booth asked.

"I barely remember because I was busy looking at you," Brennan replied. He gave her a kiss then.

"So, no regrets?" he asked.

"None," she answered. He nodded and looked down.

"Sweets' book!" he laughed, pulling it out. "Man, he was so upset when he learned he got us wrong."

"He got over it," Brennan said.

"He sure got jealous when Aubrey came along and sort of glommed onto me," Booth sniggered. "It was like he didn't want competition in our friendship."

"They get along now," Brennan pointed out.

"Yes, but Sweets will take his shots in at why Aubrey is obsessed with food," Booth snorted.

"Daisy keeps him in line," Brennan joked.

"I'll never forget his face when his son was born," Booth said. "It was pure terror."

"We helped him through it," Brennan advised.

"I still marvel at the close call he had," Booth shook his head. "If Angela hadn't called him in a panic, he'd probably be dead."

 **September 2014**

Sweets was on his way with the evidence. He couldn't help but grin a little as he flicked on his siren. He'd always wanted to use it. He was tapping the wheel with his fingers and humming when his phone rang. Thinking it was Daisy, he answered with one of his endearments.

"You really need to look at your screen before talking," Angela said.

"Oh, sorry," Sweets laughed. "What's up?"

"You need to stop whatever it is you're doing," she urged.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Look, I know you all think Avalon is crazy, but she's predicted something really bad, Sweets. You need to come back," Angela said.

"What could be so bad? I lose the evidence?" Sweets joked.

"You die," Angela said abruptly. There was silence on the phone.

"I...I die?" Sweets asked. "Seriously?"

"She saved Brennan's life five years ago, Sweets. I take her very seriously," Angela huffed.

"I really think she's reaching with this one," Sweets said. He put his car in park and sat there, idling.

"You get your ass back here NOW!" Angela shouted. "I will NOT have your death on my hands!"

"You're believing in something that's heresay," Sweets scoffed. "Come on, Avalon couldn't possibly know that..."

SMASH

"What was that?" Angela asked, panicked. "Sweets!"

"Holy shit!" Sweets yelped. He threw the car back into reverse and squealed away. The man shooting at him was still firing, but Sweets was bigger than him. He rammed into the man, knocking him flying.

"Sweets? Sweets! Are you okay?" Angela cried.

"Yea. I think I killed him," Sweets said. Aubrey came into view then, huffing and puffing, having heard all the noise.

"What happened?" Aubrey demanded.

"I think I killed him," Sweets said again. "Call Booth."

"I'm on it," Aubrey said.

"Sweets?" Angela asked.

"Tell Avalon I said thank you," Sweets said, hanging up. His heart was hammering hard. He had almost died. He was going to send that psychic a huge bouquet of flowers. Then he was going to go home to Daisy and never leave the house again.

 **March 2017**

"I'm with Sweets," Brennan said. "I don't think Avalon can predict the future."

"Oh, honey," Booth said. "She knew you were in danger seven years ago, and she was right. She also played a part with Kovac."

"I still don't buy it," Brennan scoffed.

"That's fine," Booth shrugged.

"Without Sweets, I think you would have fallen into gambling again," Brennan noted. "Especially in that undercover case."

"You're probably right," Booth agreed.

"Can you believe Zack named him godfather of their baby?" Brennan laughed.

"I know! That was a shocker. Well, that and Zack having a kid at all," Booth mused.

"Zack is a wonderful father," Brennan said.

"I know he is," Booth smiled.

 **March 2013**

"You and Arastoo?" Angela asked, shocked. Everyone was. They had not seen that one coming.

"Yup," Cam smiled, squeezing Arastoo's hand.

"Congratulations," Hodgins laughed, hugging her and shaking Arastoo's hand.

"Oh no," Zack said.

"It's okay, Zack. Arastoo is still going to be treated like one of us," Hodgins reassured him.

"No, not that. Naomi's in labor," Zack said, breathing hard and panicking.

"Oh! Wow, okay...let's get you to the hospital!" Hodgins yelped. He and Zack sprinted out of the Jeffersonian.

"Ten bucks says he faints during delivery," Sweets said to Angela.

"You're on," she laughed, giving him a low five.

* * *

"I was really thinking we could go back to Hawaii," Booth said. He and Brennan were in the hospital waiting room with the others. Max was watching Christine.

"It was a nice place," she agreed. They were discussing taking a vacation before their wedding.

"Yea you know all that beach and sand..." Booth trailed off.

"And the hotel room," Brennan winked.

"How's he doing in there?" Sweets asked when Hodgins reappeared.

"Pale but okay," Hodgins replied.

"Damn it," Sweets muttered. Angela laughed.

"Can you believe he's going to be a father?" Cam asked. "I keep seeing him as that floppy haired man child who ate mac and cheese every day for lunch."

"He still does," Angela pointed out.

"He'll be great," Hodgins said. "Zack is a very nurturing person in his own way. That kid will be the next Nobel Prize winner I guarantee it."

"How much?" Sweets asked, perking up.

"I'm not betting with you," Hodgins answered.

"Everyone," Zack said. "I want you to come meet my daughter." They all got up and followed him to the room where his baby girl was. Angela and Cam "awwed" and sniffled at the sight of her. Brennan squeezed Booth's hand.

"Reminds you of Christine, doesn't she?" Booth asked. Brennan just nodded.

"I don't think I could be a dad," Sweets said.

"Why not?" Hodgins asked.

"I dunno. I just feel like I wouldn't know what to do," Sweets shrugged.

"You'd be a fine father," Booth said, clapping his shoulder.

"Meet Grace Temperance Addy," Zack said proudly.

"May I?" Cam asked. Zack handed Grace over to her.

"You named her after me?" Brennan asked, surprised.

"Yes. You gave me the opportunity of a lifetime to work with you, and I would not have met Naomi if you hadn't. I owe a lot to you," Zack said solemnly. Brennan went over and hugged him tightly.

"So, did you faint?" Sweets joked.

"No. I've seen much worse than a baby being born," Zack answered.

"Hand it over," Angela said, tapping his shoulder. Sweets sighed and passed the ten dollar bill to her.

"She's perfect," Cam whispered. She wondered if she would ever experience this with Arastoo.

"I have to take her to Naomi now," Zack said once Grace had been passed around. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Take a few days off," Cam suggested. "Murder can wait."

"All right," Zack agreed. This was a surprise since Zack usually resisted time off. Things were already changing.

"Oh, Sweets," Zack said before he left. "We want you to be Grace's godfather."

"What?!" Sweets exclaimed. The room spun then, and the floor came up fast.

 **March 2017**

"You know, I was surprised Sweets and Daisy stuck it out," Booth said. "They were such an on again off again couple."

"Sometimes it's hard to figure something out," Brennan pointed out.

"I suppose."

"Besides, could you really see them with anyone else?" Brennan asked.

"Nope," Booth shook his head.

"She even solved a murder during childbirth," Brennan laughed. "I do admire her for that."

"You almost broke my hand in childbirth," Booth reminded her.

"Yes, and it gave me great pleasure that you were also in pain," she smirked.

"At least I didn't faint!" Booth said defensively.

 **November 2014**

"He is so going to faint," Hodgins laughed. There was a pool going around ever since Daisy had exclaimed she was in labor. Sweets looked terrified as hehelped her out the Jeffersonian. Daisy had originally wanted a doula, but Sweets had talked her out of it. They were in the waiting room of the hospital now. Zack was on the phone with Naomi.

"She's putting in 20 bucks," he told Angela, covering the speaker. Angela rubbed her hands together. "I still can't believe he thought I'd faint. I have seen thousands of corpses..."

"Zack, not the right place," Booth interrupted. "There are new lives around here that don't need to hear about gory deaths just yet."

"Sorry..."

Daisy's earsplitting scream echoed down the halls.

"Perhaps I should assist," Brennan said, getting up.

"How?" Booth asked. Brennan didn't answer. She went into the room and saw Sweets very pale looking.

"Are you all right?" she asked. He nodded.

"I just feel a little woozy," he said.

"He fainted. My husband fainted before our child was even...boooorn!" Daisy finished with a yell.

"Please don't tell anyone," Sweets begged.

"I won't," Brennan said, turning sideways and pulling out her phone.

 **He fainted.  
**

"Ha!" she heard Angela shout from the other room.

"Daisy, let's get you to focus on something else," Brennan suggested. "The case. Tell me about what you think."

"Oh, so not the time," Sweets argued.

"Um, he was pushed," Daisy said. "Yea, pushed. And he fell. The blood was...was...oohhh!"

"Come on, Daisy, focus," Brennan encouraged. Daisy panted.

"The blood was from the killer," she finished.

"How? It was a match," Sweets said, confused. He had been involved in the case.

"Partial," Daisy huffed. "Means family member."

"He had no family," Sweets said. He looked at Brennan.

"Father or son would fit the match," Daisy said, blowing her breath out hard.

"I'll tell Booth," Brennan said. "You did very well, Daisy." She hurried out to tell Booth, and he made some calls. It turned out the victim had given his son up for adoption after his girlfriend had died in childbirth. It had been an accident. The son hadn't realized his father had Alzheimer's.

"Well, that's that," Booth said.

"LANCE! GET UP!" Daisy screamed.

"Ahem," Zack said, holding out his hand.

"How did you know he'd faint twice?" Angela asked, reluctantly handing over the money she had won earlier.

"He fainted when I told him he was Grace's godfather. I knew he would have low tolerance for an actual birth," Zack shrugged. There was some more hollering from Daisy, but then it was all over. Sweets poked his head out.

"He's here," he said. He looked very ill.

"Keep it together eh Sweets?" Booth said, clapping his shoulder as they all passed. "You're making some of us very broke out here."

"You guys bet on me fainting?!" Sweets exclaimed. "Aw come on! Not cool!"

"Only fair," Zack told him. They all stood around Daisy, who was holding their little son.

"You want to hold him next? Since you're the godfather?" she asked Booth.

"All right," Booth smiled, picking up the baby. Brennan smiled at him. They were thinking of having a second child themselves. The look on his face assured her that he wanted to definitely try and soon.

"Congratulations, Sweets," Hodgins said, slapping his back. "You're a big boy now."

"Thanks, Hodgins," Sweets said wearily. He went to be next to Daisy. He felt exhausted. Little Seeley was passed around, and everyone was laughing and talking among each other.

 **March 2017**

"Grace is already four," Booth whistled. "Time flies."

"Yes well, Christine is five, and Hank is two," Brennan replied.

"With another one in the oven," Booth said, rubbing her belly. She laughed.

"When should we tell the others?" she asked.

"Let's do it at the Founding Father's later," Booth suggested. They were supposed to meet the others there for one last celebratory gathering before Cam and

Arastoo went to adopt their three children.

"Angela will be so excited to have another baby close in age with ours," Brennan said.

"I think she's got Christine and Michael already married off," Booth joked.

"They'd be an attractive couple," Brennan noted.

"Hank and Seeley are pretty close buds," Booth said, thinking out loud and referring to Sweets and Daisy's son.

"Like their fathers," Brennan smiled.

"Oh, Jared called the other day," Booth remembered. "He said he and Padme and little Eddie were doing well and want us to visit soon."

"Their relationship is better then?" Brennan asked.

"Yea. I think Padme realized after Jared almost died that she still loved him. Jared says getting shot was the best thing that ever happened to him. He regrets that his friend Kevin died, though," Booth said. He tried not to think about that awful night. Jared had been upset after torching his friend in that van. When the others turned on them, he and Jared had barely survived.

"It also made you two closer though," Brennan pointed out.

"Yea," Booth agreed. Brennan's phone rang then.

"Hi, Dad," she said. "I'm fine. We'll see you soon." She hung up, sighing. "He's got a bit of separation anxiety after the whole safehouse incident."

"Funny for a tough old guy he's getting awfully soft," Booth commented.

"He was shot, Booth," she admonished.

"Like I said, he's tough."

"But he's older now..."

"Still tough."

"Booth..."

"Ohhh time to go," he gestured, changing the subject. She gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"You know I was winning."

"No, you weren't. Now come on, everyone is waiting," Booth said, pulling her up.

"Yes. Everyone is waiting," she said. He gave her a slow kiss for a moment.

"That was nice," she smiled.

"Lots more where that came from," he winked.

"I look forward to it," she smiled.

"Come on. If we don't hurry, Aubrey will have eaten all the food," Booth joked. Aubrey had become a good friend to them over the last three years. Sure, Sweets still made it clear he had been there first, but the two of them actually got along well otherwise. They stood up together, and Booth picked up her box. They took one last look at the Jeffersonian and made their way to the Founding Fathers where their friends and loved ones were waiting.

 **The End**

 **Thank you all so, so much for reading and reviewing! I hope it was a satisfying ending. Maybe it was cliche to not let Max, Sweets, and Jared die, but honestly, I found them to be very stupid, senseless deaths, so I left them alive. Until next time!**


End file.
